I Need You To Breathe
by Krystellia
Summary: They’ve defeated Naraku, they’ve created the jewel…what do they do? At first, InuYasha thinks to finally admit his feelings to Kagome until he finds out, that at Naraku’s last moments of death—Kikyo was brought back to life. How does that affect the whole
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There seemed to be no audio whatsoever as everyone: Sango the young youkai exterminator (with her trusty Kirara), Miroku the cursed (and perverted) monk, Shippo the child orphan kitsune, Inu-Yasha the brave and seemingly fearless hanyou, and Kagome the young miko school girl stood outside Naraku's castle.

'Finally…I'll get revenge for my entire village. And my friends who had to suffer like I. Naraku, your going down!' Sango thought, the last part with enthusiasm. 'Even…if I go down with you...'

'Mine as well say goodbye now.' Miroku thought. 'Because your leaving whether or not we defeat Naraku. If we do, you'll be gone forever you despicable windtunnle. And if we don't…when I die your going with me.'

Shippo didn't really have any thoughts besides: 'He's gonna die, she's gonna die, and worst—IM GONNA DIE!'

'So this is it hu? Bring it on.' Inu-Yasha thought competitively.

'I wonder what's…going to happen after this battle…I hope everyone will be ok…' Kagome put on a face of determination. 'Hm! Usually I seem of no help…well, usually…so this is my change to show everyone what im capable of, and show Inu-Yasha im not a wimp.'

"Well Master Inu-Yasha, im off to Mexico." Myoga said. He put on a sombrero and started to hum 'La Cucaracha'. Inuyasha grabbed him before he could jump away.

"Why don't you stay? It'll only take a couple of hours." He said darkly.

"Are you wagering you'll get out alive?" Myoga asked him. There was a long moment of silence. Inu-Yasha flicked the flea away.

"You disgust me." He said, he sighed and walked through the first set of doors. Everyone else waiting behind. "What? Are you coming or not? Im not waiting for you." Inu-Yasha said.

Everyone walked threw with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Too Much Silence 

Sango1on1: Konichiwa! How you doin? Well here ya go. R&R pleeze. NO FLAMES.

"_Are you wagering you'll get out alive?" Myoga asked him. There was a long moment of silence. Inu-Yasha flicked the flea away._

"_You disgust me." He said, he sighed and walked through the first set of doors. Everyone else waiting behind. "What? Are you coming or not? Im not waiting for you." Inu-Yasha said. _

_Everyone walked threw with him._

They had been walking through the castle, for which seemed to be like forever when all of the sudden Shippo started to cry. Everyone stared at him bug-eyed. As much as they where willing to admit, they, all but Inu-Yasha, wanted to cry as well. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. No one needed to ask what was wrong. It was obvious how scared he was, and how he was dreading things to come. Surprisingly, the first one to come was Kagura. The batter (a/n: I was going to correct it, but I left it for a laugh. I meant battle) dwelled on for a long time. Finally at the end, Inu-Yasha delivered wind scar…and all hell went lose. Yes Kagura died, but no one was aware that they had actually succeeded in killing her a very llloonngggg time ago. She was living off of the tammashiis Kanna captured, and once she died, so did Kanna. As Kanna fell, her mirror broke and all of the tammashiis she captured were unleashed into Kagura. Lucky for Kagome, her purifying arrows freed the tammashiis and Inuyasha killed Kagura in a mass of gold explosion.

There were hardly any disturbing after that. A few small big talker youkais, but besides that nothing else. And hardly anyone was hurt. Shippo had a bump on his head when he ran into Sango's leg and Miroku had a scratch on his left cheek from when he pushed Sango out of the way of Kagura's attack.

"Hoshi-sama!" Sango yelled from on top of Kirara. She reached down a hand and grabbed Miroku, helping him dodge an attack thrown by Naraku. Yes, they finally found him. When

he was trying to run too. "Sango, please call me Miroku. We know each other well enough. Right?"

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled, trying to be strong. He ended up getting thrown into Kagome's arms.

"Stay out of this Shippo!" Inu-Yasha yelled. He readied his Tetsusaiga. Naraku laughed sinisterly.

"Playing babysitter Kagome?" He laughed again, more loudly. "Wanna take break and play?"

Kagome shot him a look of pure disgust.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inu-Yasha yelled, purposely missing. "Leave Kagome alone! Its me and you!"

Naraku grinned sinisterly. "Or is it?" Before anyone could react, he lashed out and grabbed Kagome…or so they thought. Kagome screamed as he held both her risk.

"I got the girl don't I? Three is better then two." Naraku said. Inu-Yasha muttered a string of curses. 'He's using her as a shield!'

"DUCK SHIPPO-CHAN!"

An arrow came shooting from behind Naraku. The supposedly Kagome, screeched and ducked turning into Shippo. Kagome felt somewhat faint. She put everything in her into that arrow… 'Just…hope it works…'

"What? CURES YOU!" Naraku yelled. The arrow pierced through his middle. A radiant blue light appeared and covered the whole atmosphere in it, washing and purifying it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku screeched. Inu-Yasha smirked, winking at Kagome and Shippo.

"KAZE…NO KIZU!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"HIRAKOTSU!" Sango screamed, throwing her boomerang with all of her strength, slicing the youkai in two. Miroku threw his staff just for the heck of it. The blue light soon turned into a wave of rainbow, changing into a form of a fierce dragon and charging at Naraku…and killing him.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. She stumbled forward and picked the kit up smiling. "Just tired…" She managed to whisper. No one said anything. Miroku pointed his hand away from everyone and said nothing when his windtunnle didn't show…when it was just…a left hand. Shippo went over to Kirara.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" He asked her, she mewed in response not knowing why. Kagome went over to the dead remains of their enemy. She picked up…TWELEVE JEWEL SHARDS!

"W-we did it…" Sango choked out.

"Lets not rejoice here, it gives me the creeps." Inu-Yasha said.

"Inu-yasha, do you think we should do something with these…bones?" Miroku asked.

"Hu?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"You mean, kill the body, just to make sure he doesn't regenerate?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded. "I may be able to do just that. You know when I touched a jewel shard that's been marinated in evil I can purify it and the darkness goes away? Maybe…" She touched Naraku's bones and dust. It turned into dust and disappeared. She smiled. Inu-Yasha bent down for her.

"Get on, you look like you're about to pass out. Idiot shouldn't use up that much strength. You barely had any to began with."

Kagome's face turned red with frustration.

"SIT!"

''

They had found a nice relaxing meadow by Keade's hut. It had various natural activities to do also, like, play by the pond which Shippo was doing, pick cherry's like Sango, eat apples like Miroku, relax in a tree as Inu-Yasha did, and just wonder around like Kagome. Everyone could enjoy the rest of the day in peace, and enjoy their mini sanctuary. There was too much happiness, too much joy, too much relief, and too much silence all in the same moments.

Sango1on1: Short—but will get longer! Sorry! R&RNF (read and review no flames) Pleeze! I luv all of da reviews very much! Domo Arigato.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Wait For Me? 

Sango1on1: Hello-dillo! Wuzz'up? OMG! ITS I AM! I O I I SUTE! SETSUNA A DEMO! **HEADBANGS** LA IMA!

Sorry about that! I wuv the reviewers…hopefully there are some…I haven't even posted…oookkkkk… Oh look! Seven pages already! WHOO-HOO! HAPPY SUMMER FOR ME!

R&RNF!

_They had found a nice relaxing meadow by Keade's hut. It had various natural activities to do also, like, play by the pond which Shippo was doing, pick cherry's like Sango, eat apples like Miroku, relax in a tree as Inu-Yasha did, and just wonder around like Kagome. Everyone could enjoy the rest of the day in peace, and enjoy their mini sanctuary. There was too much happiness, too much joy, too much relief, and too much silence all in the same moments._

Kagome joined the shards together hesitantly, almost creating the Shinkon No Tama (two more from Koga to go), which so many youkai desired. 'Youkai…' She remembered.

'I wonder if Inu-Yasha still wants to become full fledge youkai…' She smiled when she saw Sango offer some cherries to Miroku, blushing like a cherry herself. He nodded and offered her an apple, blushing too, and she nodded as they both ate their fresh food together.

'Maybe they'll work out their relationship.' She thought. (SPOILER:) 'Miroku already asked Sango to marry him…'

She saw Shippo, trying to catch a fish in the pond. Once he did, he let it go and tried again.

'Shippo's probably happy too. Without all this stress, he can work on actually acting like a kid.'

She looked over the treetops, spotting Inu-Yasha on the highest one. He caught her staring and scoffed blushing.

'He'll probably turn full youkai once I give him the jewel…he'll be happy…though Koga wont be once I ask him for his two shards' She smiled, a sad one.

"My friends will be happy, but where does that leave me?

"Im being selfish…as long as they're happy, does it really matter?" She smiled again and continued to enjoy the breeze. She felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Koga?"

"Yo Kagome. Whats going on? Haven't seen you lately." Koga asked. Kagome nodded sadly.

"Whats bothering you?"

"Koga-kun…I…may I please have your two jewel shards?" She asked. Koga's eyes hardened.

"Why would you need them?"

"I…there are only two more shards until the Shinkon No Tama is completed."

'Please say no, allow me to stay in this era a little bit longer please…'

"I guess…now that Naraku's dead I don't really need them."

Kagome put on a weak smile.

"Thank you so much Koga-kun."

He handed her the shards. Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes, but they didn't show because a bright pink light illuminated the area when she made the whole Shinkon No Tama.

"I…probably wont see you again…hu? If dogbreath is gonna become full youkai and basically abandon you guys, and you still have your family to go to then I bet you'll go back…" Koga said. Kagome nodded.

"Sayonara Kagome," He said leaning in to kiss her…on the cheek. She smiled and did the same to him.

"You've always been there Koga. Domo arigato."

Koga smile and ran off, at average speed, to his wolf clan.

''

Inu-Yasha was grumbling while they were building a fire.

"Can't believe you kissed him back." He mumbled to Kagome.

"All the things you could've done. Hugged him back, maybe even a handshake you choose to kiss him on the cheek."

He had been rambling on about this for about and hour. Kagome was getting angrier by the second.

"He was saying goodbye! Forever! I thought I could at least give him a small kiss on the **cheek**!" Kagome spat. Inu-Yasha put on a happy face.

"Where's he going?" He asked smiling like crazy. Kagome's mouth fell open and she got up and walked away into the forest.

"Wait! Come with me to the hot springs! I already have your stuff." Sango said. Kagome nodded, and they walked together to the hot springs nearby.

"I don't see why she's so P.O." Inu-Yasha said, sitting by the fire.

"Poor, poor naïve boy…" Miroku said. Inu-Yasha growled and ran off to situate this problem by himself in a tree.

He had found a nice tree at that too. A high one, a little shorter then the God Tree.

'Kagome, I knew what you meant when you said Koga was saying goodbye…truth is, I don't want you to go anywhere. Truth is, I love you. But I can't forget about Kikyo. I love her too…right? But she's dead so why can't I go on? Would I be betraying her even in death if I went with you Kagome? I keep comparing you to Kikyo when truth has it I know you are different.

Kikyo was graceful and strong. She could watch out for her self and had great fighting skills. Yet she was majestic, like a perfect angel. A tint of sadness in her angelic eyes, a sad perfect maiden. Or is that what comes to being keeper of the Shinkon No Tama?

Kagome, you're a clumsy mess. You trip over air! But instead of being embarrassed or ashamed, you get right back up and continue what your doing with a smile on your face. You're so forgiving and kind. You'll do anything for another person, but hardly anything for yourself. You're beautiful, and yet when I call you ugly or say Kikyo was cuter, you don't object. I love being with you, you make me happy. When you leave for home, I sit and wait for you to come back always wishing I could have the guts to ask to go with you. When I use to go and get you to bring you back so that we could hunt for jewel shards, I was really bringing you back to me. You stayed by my side always. Even when I hurt you, or made you cry. I hated smelling those tears run down your face. I wished to wipe them away and I cursed whatever horrible untrue words I had said to you. Kagome, I love you.

I love you so much it hurts. Why can't I say that out loud to you? Why must I keep it bound inside me, never willing to let one word of it out? Is it because I know Kikyo would be torn in two if she were alive? Or is it my pride? I think im afraid you wont say you love me back.

Rejection is one of my many hidden fears. My number one fear is you leaving me Kagome…leaving and never coming back…Kikyo im sorry…Kagome Im sorry…I've hurt you both by not choosing. I'll choose soon…Kagome I'll choose don't leave me…Kikyo don't worry…wait for me?'

Sango1on1: Ok, my fingers hurt…ANYWAYS! How'd you like it? Pleeze R&RNF! Lyl reviews! Hey! 12 pages! WHOO-HOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Taking The Jewel 

Sango1on1: Tnxs reviewers! I would do shout outs but I don't know if anyone reviewed…--. R&RNF pleeze!

'_Rejection is one of my many hidden fears. My number one fear is you leaving me Kagome…leaving and never coming back…Kikyo im sorry…Kagome Im sorry…I've hurt you both by not choosing. I'll choose soon…Kagome I'll choose don't leave me…Kikyo don't worry…wait for me?'_

'

_A peaceful blanket of Stars lay calmly on a bed of Night…_

Sango dipped her head into the hot water, rinsing away some of that futuristic hair concoction called 'Shamp-pooh'. Kagome stepped into the hot water, doing the same. She sighed, and dipped her body into the water nose level.

"Eh…Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't answer because she didn't know how too.

"Sango…what are you going to do now that Naraku's dead and the jewel is complete?"

Sango looked slightly puzzled before answering, "I was hoping to settle down with Miroku…" She blushed. "And maybe…start a family."

Kagome smiled.

"Of course, I need to visit my village. What are you planning to do Kagome?" After a few seconds, Sango knew she had asked the wrong thing.

"I don't know…I suppose I should go back to my time," Kagome sunk farther down into the water.

"What about Inu…" Sango cut of right when she saw Kagome completely vanish into the water. "Eh…Kagome? Kagome! Come on, don't scare me." Sango went under the water to find her. Kagome popped back up at that moment.

"Sango?" She went to the other side hoping to find her there, surprisingly she popped up on the opposite side, not expecting to see each other, they both screamed.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. He growled.

"Kagome!"

''

"Sango!" Miroku caught running to the spring, at Inu-Yasha's heels.

Sango turned to see the two men and screamed more. Kagome did also. Inu-Yasha went splashing into the water, along with Miroku. Inu-Yasha blushed, finding himself popping out of the water face to face with Kagome. She was blushing too, their lips only inches away…and so where their chest? Kagome slapped him hard in the face, same thing happening with Miroku.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! PERVERT!" Kagome yelled.

"PERVERT?" Inu-Yasha yelled before he was brought down into the water.

'

Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat across from each other, glaring and blushing at the same time, and Sango and Miroku nearly argued since they where engaged. Soon the fire died out and everyone settled down to go to sleep. Kagome, however, with much difficulty, climbed a tree and watched the sunset. Unknown to her, Inu-Yasha was above her watching.

Inu-Yasha looked down at her as she took the Shinkon No Tama out and stared sadly at it. He would have thought she would be happy.

"Inu-Yasha? I know your watching me. Come down and talk with me, will you?"

He blushed and pouted muttering a "Keh…"

'This is just like…that time with Kikyo…' Inu-Yasha mentally scolded himself. 'She's not Kikyo! But…'

………

_Inu-Yasha looks down at Kikyo from a tree as she looks around quietly. _

'_Inu-Yasha…I know your there. Come down and talk with me…' She said, sitting down. _

"_Feh…" He mumbled . _

………

Inu-Yasha jumped down from his branch and went down to Kagome's. She looked at him and then at the jewel.

"Do you still want to become full youkai?"

………

_Kikyo looked into the sky. "Would you still consider being human?" _

_Inu-Yasha looked at her hesitantly before answering:_

"_Yes."_

………

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome hesitantly before answering:

"None of your business. Are you gonna give me the jewel or what?" He snapped. Kagome looked slightly alarmed before nodding.

"You did most of the fighting anyways. I think you deserve it."

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Right I did most of the fighting!"

Kagome almost immediately pulled the jewel off her neck and handed it to Inu-Yasha.

"Oh crap!" Miroku said. Apparently him, Sango, and Shippo had been spying. Kagome shot him a glare.

"EEEKK! INU-YASHA'S GONNA GO CRAZY AND KILL US!" Shippo screeched, running away in circles. Sango slapped her head with her hand as Miroku started doing the same thing.

"Why aren't you too running around in circles like maniacs?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"You, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome have always stayed by my side no matter what. So, why shouldn't I stay by yours?" Sango asked.

"And…I promised to stay by your side…no matter what right?" Kagome said, still in the tree with him. He looked slightly guilty before 'Feh'-ing.

"Who said I need an audience!" He jumped higher into the tree. Once he was there, he looked at the jewel and put it around his neck, stuffing it into his Haori. 'I'll wait…I don't even know what I'm wishing for anymore.'

Sango1on1: Hey! Wuzz'appin? Ok, short chappy right? Sorry! I lyl! R&RNF pleeze!

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Staying With Sesshomaru-Sama 

Sango1on1: Hey! I love u all reviewers! This is going to have Rin and Sesshomaru fluff.

_The moon disappears and the sun is peeking over the horizon to make sure it is its time to shine…_

"Ok Jaken, now throw your rock over the river. If it touches the water, you loose!" Rin said, skipping around him. She was glad she was winning her newly-found game.

"Rin, Jaken." Was all Sesshomaru had to say before Jaken and Rin where following him. He turned and looked at them both before starting to walk towards the East.

'My half-breed brother may have beaten Naraku, but if not for his sword he wouldn't have a chance.' Sesshomaru thought with hatred.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I thought Naraku was defeated? What are we up to now?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken."

"Yes Master?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes master…" Jaken said moping. 'Before Naraku came along, it was only Inu-Yasha and I. Inu-Yasha, prepare yourself. I have requested the Youkai Of Jigoku to create a sword for me. This sword will not only harm you, it will look into the deepest part of your soul and show me exactly how to kill you. And how to weaken you. Prepare to die Inu-Yasha.' Sesshomaru thought, his eyes hardening as he started towards the East to forge a new sword... Koryotaru. (A/N: Desolate. Pronounced Core-yo-Tar-rooh)

(A/N: Ohh! What's he planning?)

_The sun is raised a few feet from the earth's horizon and the sky is painted red and gold…_

"Kagome-chan! Shippo!" Sango called. "No luck here Miroku."

Kagome and Shippo had mysteriously gone missing the following morning. Inu-Yasha hadn't been able to track they're scents either which really bothered him. 'Stupid girl goes missing all of the sudden.'

They had thought maybe she had gone home, but then where was Shippo?

"How about you Inu-Yasha?" Sango yelled from a distance knowing he was probably gonna hear her.

"No good!" He yelled. 'Kagome…be ok.'

FB

_Kagome woke up to a little tugging on her arm. She saw Shippo worriedly looking at her. _

"_Yawn what's wrong Shippo-chan?" She asked him. _

"_I was playing, and-and then I saw a bunch of baby kitsune's trapped under a few burning pieces of wood! Please come and help me save them!" Shippo cried. _

_Kagome looked around and saw all of her friends where asleep. She then looked at Shippo and nodded. _

END/FB

"SHIPPO! KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kirara let out a loud roar, trying to get Kagome or Shippo's attention. She started to whimper. Miroku petted her head lightly.

"Its alright Kirara."

Sango smiled at his comforting words. 'Its alright…'

"Why don't we all just wait until they come back?" Sango suggested. Inu-Yasha 'Feh-ed'.

"What's there to worry about? If she doesn't have the Shinkon No Tama then not many Youkai's will bother her, and Kagome's gotten better with her Miko skills right?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. Lets have a little faith in Kagome-sama." Inu-Yasha started to protest but just jumped in a tree and pouted. 'Its not like I don't trust her…I just…KEH!'

''

_The sun lay high above them as clouds greet it with merriment…_

"Master Sesshomaru…where are we going now?" Rin asked.

"You and Jaken both fail to realize that I do not have the Tetsusaiga in my possession. True I now have Toukijin (A/n: sp?) But Tetsusaiga was my father's heirloom and with the proper technique, can unleash great power no one could imagine. We are headed to the East, to forge Koryotaru from the Youkai No Jigoku named Suikomeru."

"Suikomeru? The Youkai No Jigoku? Are you su-sure we should bother him?"

"You question my actions, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken shook his head no quickly. "Good. Lets continue."

(A/N: Sesshy's OOC! )

Kagome coughed as smoke started get in focus.

"Inu-Yasha's haori would sure come in use now." She said out loud. She approached it more. Mild squeaks where heard. She frowned. "Shippo, would your foxfire help?"

He nodded, and tried. "Thank you Shippo. Now please go bring me some water from that stream over there."

Shippo found a large caved in rock to use as a pail and brought it to Kagome filled with water. She poured it onto the logs, and Shippo got some more water and she poured it on, (repeated) Finally, Kagome could touch the damp logs well enough to move them. When she did, Shippo and her saw three-baby foxes. One was reddish and had black beady eyes, another was black and had radiant red and orange strips, and the last one was orange and white. Kagome smiled. 'They're adorable.'

All three foxes squeaked in appreciation and ran off to build a new home. Shippo smiled and jumped on Kagome's shoulder as they started to walk off. 'That's weird…it rained a few days ago and the forest it moist enough so…**who **started the fire?' Kagome asked. 'And **why**?'

(A/n: OH SNAP-CYCLES! Lol)

_A peaceful blanket of Stars lay calmly on a bed of Night…_

Loud snoring was heard behind Sesshomaru and Jaken as Rin was peacefully asleep on A-uns back (the two headed…thing).

"Master? Forgive a lowlife imp like me to ask," (yes Jaken was still afraid from earlier) "But…what are we to do with the girl?"

Sesshomaru was silent and continued to walk without a sign of acknowledgment.

"Surely she cannot stay with us forever. Rin will grow old and die."

Rin still pretended to be asleep, though she had heard Jaken.

"Rin can do as she pleases." Sesshomaru said. "What do you want to do Rin."

Rin got up and rubbed sleep from her eyes not expecting him to know she was awake, she walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled, taking his hand unexpectedly. Sesshomaru even had to widen his eyes.

"I want to stay with you forever." She retorted. "When I die, I want to be with you Sesshomaru-sama. Im staying." Rin said, smiling. Sesshomaru, still holding Rin's hand started to walk again, he gave Rin a curious glance as she started to hum a song and skip.

'Staying with me…' Sesshomaru thought. 'Hmph…'

Sango1on1: SO, how'd you like it? I know, I know short right? Well this is my longest one yet. Don't get mad, get GLAD! R&RNF pleeze!


	6. Chapter 6

An Unexpected Kiss (Who's Koibito?) 

Sango1on1: Hey! Wuzz'appin? Peanuts are da bomb. Thanks reviewers! I lyl! Xoxoxoxoxox! R&RNF pleeze!

It was a little after night had fallen that Shippo and Kagome had returned. 'It didn't seem like that much of a walk last time. Why did it take so long?' Kagome thought. Something was definitely up with this whole situation. By the looks of it, foxes where really in danger, but why would **someone **endanger 'foxes' instead of other things? It seemed like someone was purposely trying to draw out Shippo, and knowing Shippo would go to Kagome first, they were trying to draw out her also. It was like this was a scheme. But that still didn't make sense why they wanted her and Shippo, or why it took longer to get to their destination as they were going back. Kagome was torn away from her thoughts when Inu-Yasha jumped off a tree and was right in front of her.

"Where were you? Thanks to you, we couldn't get any farther to Kaede's villiage! Where'd you run off too anyhow? And why are you clothes all black with smoke? You didn't get into trouble did you! Man, you guys can never keep in one place!" Inu-Yasha went rambling on but Kagome didn't hear him because Sango and Miroku where hugging them both and trying to make sure she was ok.

"Its no big deal. Im sorry I worried you guys, I went with Shippo to help a few foxes out of a fire." Kagome said.

"Fire? How'd it start?"

''

"So you figure someone either is after you or Shippo or both?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"I wouldn't beg to differ." Miroku said, looking at Sango as she nodded in agreement.

"In fact, I know just the youkai who is after **Kagome-Sama**."

A tiny voice said jumping onto Inu-Yasha's head.

"How was Mexico?" Sango asked him dully.

"Hot. I traveled by cheetah." Myoga replied sarcastically.

"So someone is after me?" Kagome asked him, he jumped onto her hand.

"His name is Hirujoktsu. Or Hiru for short. He's not a real evil youkai, but he is sure annoying. Even though Inu-Yasha-sama begs to differ, Kagome-sama is a very attractive women and most men would kill to have her. Hiru, well, he happened to spot Kagome."

"So…how do you defeat him?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Do not kill him. He's too innocent. He hasn't killed anyone ever, maybe wounded but never killed. So in order to get him to go away, you have to either give Kagome up,"

"Hey!"

"**OR **someone has to kiss Kagome-sama in front of Hiru. That's why he's not going for Sango, since Miroku had kissed her before."

(spoiler)

"Kagome and Inu-Yasha have kissed before!" Shippo exclaimed referring to the second movie. Inu-Yasha and Kagome turned bright red.

"Yes, but not in front of Hiru." Myoga said. Kagome felt a crimson blush appear on her face and she looked down and started to fiddle with her fingers which somehow begame more interesting.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll kiss her!" Miroku voulentered. Inu-Yasha growled lowly and Sango hit him upside the head.

"I bet Koga would do it!" Shippo suggested. Inu-Yasha growled louder this time.

"Maybe theres a way you can get that Hobo guy here and he'll do it!" Inu-Yasha said, mocking them trying to sound stupid which worked. Kagome looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea im serious—no way are you that dumb?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked into the fire.

'I didn't mean that.' Inu-Yasha thought. 'I'll do it. WHY CANT I SAY THAT OUTLOUD'

"Since you already know about me…" A deep masculine voice yelled through the trees. "How about I show myself?"

A man with long blue midnight hair straped in a ponytail much like Koga's, and a long and wide silver sword much like Bankotsu's layed on his shoulder as if it weigh nothing. He was very hansome, with shinning teeth as white as snow and his two fangs glistened. He shot a suave look at Kagome. She seemed to melt in it.

"He's Kawaii! Oh Hiru-kun!" Kagome giggled.

"N-nani?" Inu-Yasha gasped. "Kagome!"

"It is not her Inu-Yasha, it seems Hiru has put a spell on her!" Miroku exclaimed.

"He is sort of cute though." Sango admitted. Miroku glared at the man.

"How dare you _swoon _my women!" He shouted. Sango blushed. Hiru laughed.

"Im not here for her. Come here Kagome."

Kagome's eyes seemed to turn into hearts.

'Nani! Ew no!' Kagome thought.

"Alright, Hiru-Kun!"

'Kun? KUN? AHHH'

"You're kidding me!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Myoga decided to take action.

"Let her go! She's taken!" He yelled. Kagome seemed to trip.

"I am?"

Shippo smirked evilly. "Ya."

Sango and Miroku smiled evilly too.

"Really? By whom?" Hiru asked.

Everyone pointed to Inu-Yasha.

"Nani?" Kagome and Inu-Yasha both yelled. Miroku 'accidently' pushed Kagome into Inu-Yasha and Sango 'accidently' pushed Inu-Yasha into Kagome while on mistake, Shippo made sure there lips touched. Hiru frowned.

"Very well then." He sighed and looked dreamily at Kagome. "And you were one of the prettiest." He said turning to leave he took his sword and swung it around him, as he slowly started to dissolve.

Kagome screamed and broke apart from the hanyou turning as red as a cherry. Inu-Yasha was even redder. They looked at eachother and then looked away shyly. Sango and Miroku gave eachother a high five and Shippo smiled widely.

Koibito placed a hand on her lips and gasp. "Oh me, oh my! That wasn't supposed to happen. They ruined it. I was suppose to be the perfect kiss for the two…"

"Yea I know! That oversized orange squirrel, human-shaped purple berry, and overlooking taijiya got in the way!" Her brother, Bakatsuni, exclaimed.

"Shut it Baka." Koibito snapped. Bakatsuni frown and put on a face of discouragment.

"I really do hate that nickname…" He moped.

"Its not as bad as mine," Koibito's other brother, Yaroni snapped.

"Shut it Yaro…" Koibito snapped. Yaroni whimpered.

"Why Mother, Father?" Yaro and Baka mumbled in unison. Koibito looked down as she realized Kagome and Inu-Yasha were avoiding eye contact. She sighed,

'Stupid fools. I know they were trying to get Hirujoktsu away from Kagome but still they're missing the whole point here and that love they have to be in love! They have to kiss at their own accord then it'll mean something!' Koibito's anger and frustration was building up.

"THEY HAVE TO BE IN LOVE!" She screamed. Baka and Yaro screeched and hid in a bush.

**(a/n: Yaro means 'bee-stard' and Baka means idiot while Koibito means lover) **

Sango1on1: Short? Maybbbbeee…lol R&RNF pleeze! (read and review no flames) hm…im feeling lonely. smiles micheviously

Inu-Yasha: Where am I?

Kagome: Um…

Sango: Why is it so…one-dimensional?

Miroku: OMG WE'RE ON PAPER!

Shippo: Toughin up little trooper!

Sango1on1: Welcome to the world of…

Big scary male voice: AFTER THE CHAPTER!

Everyone: Uh-oh

Sango1on1: MOOOHAHAHA! Stay tuned for the next chappy!


	7. Chapter 7

Forging Koryotaru 

Sango1on1: Well here we are again! Thank you all for your (mostly) wonderful reviews! Here's the chapter…

"Goshujin, when are we going to be there?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru. (I believe Goshujin means master but me don't kno fo shizzle so please let me know what it is…please-izzle lol)

"The Youkai no Jigoku is up ahead. This meadow is a place for Rin." Sesshomaru retorted.

"She's not goin m'lord?" Jaken asked him.

"Iie. And neither are you, Jaken. Stay and protect Rin." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Demo, m'lord!" Jaken tried to reason. 'Why must I always play babysitter?' He thought sourly but Sesshomaru was already gone.

''

POP!

Shippo screamed and jumped onto Inu-Yasha's head while Inu-Yasha covered up his aching ears. Kagome apologized.

"Not another flat…" She moaned, looking at her bicycle. Inu-Yasha glared at the futuristic object.

"Why don't you get rid of that chikusho piece of junk?" Inu-Yasha yelled at her, picking up the bike and hauling it over his shoulder. Kagome glared at him.

"I wouldn't need it if you didn't move so freakin fast!" She snapped at him. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened. Shippo turned a red color. Even Inu-Yasha was surprised.

"Keh."

'Whats wrong with her?' He thought. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. 'She's probably still upset that I said she couldn't go home yet. Feh, if she's that eager to get away from me then why doesn't she just run away?'

F/B:

"_Inu-Yasha, when we get to Kaede's villiage, am I going to be able to go home?" Kagome asked._

"_Feh, no. Just because the Shikon Jewel is complete doesn't mean you just leave." _

"_But what about—." _

"_Your not going." _

End F/B

'Idiot…you don't **have **to stay with me…' Inu-Yasha thought. His ears drooped at the thought of her leaving and never coming back. Kagome walked up next to him, and sighed.

"Im sorry I snapped. Im just tired from yesterday, is all."

Miroku and Sango looked at eachother as they saw Inu-Yasha turn to look at the girl from the future and blush.

"What are you looking at? Mind your own business!" Inu-Yasha snapped at them. Miroku started to whistle and look away while Sango suddenly found Kiara's fur very intresting.

''

"You finally arrive…" A husky and raspy voice whispers from the corners of Jigoku. Sesshomaru walked deeper into the hot redness without a word. The youkai grinned, twisting its face ever so much.

"I have come for Koryotaru."

"I bet you have." The youkai retorted as Sesshomaru stood there, looking at him in his red maliciously tainted eyes. He laughed suddenly, a booming roar. Sesshomaru still showed no sign of backing down or fear.

"Very well. Just take it from me." The youkai held out a long thin shiney silver blade. It had numerous wires handing from its tip, and at the end of the wires were hooks. Sesshomaru smirked. On the handle was hook to assure no one could grasp the sword if its master hung onto it tight enough. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed the sword. The youkai gasped outwardly.

"You—you can touch it…" He said. Sesshomaru smiled, which was rare for him.

"Now to test it." Sesshomaru swiped the air in front of him horizontally and the air became shard blue waves and killed Ano Youkai No Jigoku…

Sango1on1: Hahaha! Ano Youkai No Jigoku in English is 'The Youkai Of Hell.' I just don't like saying that in English for some reason! R&RNF pleeze!


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled 

Sango1on1: This is gonna be a very short chappy! Im sorry! I love you reviews!

"Ay, ye have recovered the jewel?" Kaede asked, while stirring some soup precariously.

"Yes lady Kaede. Though there happens to be many things veiled to me. Many things not decided, and questions not answered." He glanced quickly at Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "**Feelings **not revealed."

"I agree. For instance, Kagome, ye are going to you own time, ay?"

There was a long silence and all that was heard was the crackling of a fire.

'I can't answer your question…' Kagome thought sadly. 'I don't want to…'

"Nope she's not leaving." Someone answered for them. Everyone turned to the entrance of the hut. A woman with long black hair to the hips and white highlights with two black dogs ears on her head was standing there in a blue and red kimono. She had a smile spread across her pretty ruby lips and blue eye shadow.

**(A/n: Its Koibito! Oh…and her stupid idiot brothers…--. See, Koibito was Sango1on1's charature! She use to RP with that name!) **

Koibito did a peace sign and smiled widely. Yaro and Baka (I crack UP at those names) shot up from behing her and shot arrows with mini hearts on them.

"Will you bare"—Miroku couldn't even get it out without Sango hitting him with Hirakotsu

"Who in the shichi jigoku ni are you?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Im..." Koi started.

"KOIBITO!" Baka and Yaro yelled enthusiastically.

"And these are my brothers Yaroni and Bakani!" Koibito yelled. "Also known as…"

"Baka and Yaro…" They both said sadly. "Why Mother, Father?"

Sango1on1: Im so evil. Im so sorry! CLIFFY sorta…well R&RFN pleeze!

Inu-Yasha: ok, who's Koibito?

Kagome: HAHAHA this is rich

Sango: Ladidalala! Hu what?

Shippo: I didnt get any lines...

Kaede: Sleeping

Me: Kaede? pokes with stick Uh-oh

lol


	9. Chapter 9

Koibito no Ai 

Miroku smiled shakily.

"Now, now, don't blame your parents. Yaro and Baka are…**lovely **names…"

About a minute after saying that Miroku cracked up.

"It was so hard to say that with a straight face! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! That wasn't nice at all!" Baka yelled he went to charge and Miroku and looked around blinking. "Which one of you said that? Tee-hee, hee…" he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"You idiot! You people annoy me!" Yaro said, while blabbing on, he ran into the wall and then went to beat it up for hurting him.

Sango stifled a giggle. "Well, Im sure—heehee—many have said the—hahaha—name fits you!"

Sango and Miroku were back to back laughing like maniacs. Kagome, trying to be respectly, bowed three times and as she buckled over the third time, she busted out in laughter. Inu-Yasha even had to laugh a few times. Koibito hit her brothers heads three times providing bumps. She put her finger on her lips thoughtfully.

"Well here I would say the monk and the taijiya are together, the kitsune and old miko are single, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome are in love."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned red.

"Or you could say the cat youkai is with the kitsune, the old women is with the hanyou, the miko Kagome is with the monk and the taijiya is single." Baka tried.

"Or you could say their all lonely and no ones together." Yaro said. Baka nodded. "Sound about right…demo…what if one is yoai?" He said.

Koibito hit them both on the head. "Leave the match making to me. Afterally, my name does mean lover…"

"Psh! Mother and Father didn't know what they were calling you. If I had named you, I would call you BIG BOSSY WRETCH NI!" Yaro yelled. Koi chased her brother around the room yelling various insults.

Inu-Yasha coughed. Koibito then smoothed out her kimono and stopped looking idiotic.

"Forgive them…and me…" She said, bowing. "As you know, my name is Koibitoni of the Yokuera villiage."

"Tell us about yourself."

''

"So…after your former lover, Naksi died in war, your life goal has been to help others fall in love?" Kagome asked the women. She nodded.

"I find that love is a very wonderful thing, even if it may hurt sometimes. I heard of a Hanyou and a Miko who many have sensed had a 'thing' goin on so I decided to check it out. Miroku, Sango, im the one who got you together."

Everyone gasped.

"How?" was all Sango could say.

"Conflics are the best way to see through someone's hidden emotions. I brought along Koharu, Kudenuskai, that Catfish guy, and others to bring you two closer. You two are my biggest success yet." Koibito said proudly, she wiped a tear from her blue eye. Baka and Yaro rolled their eyes.

"Domo Arigato." Miroku and Sango said greatfully.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome. I brought along Menomaru, Kaguya, Hiru, Koga, and others. Im very sorry if I brought you un-needed pain." Koibito said.

"Your hanyou, hai?" Inu-Yasha asked her. Koibito smiled and nodded.

"Whats my motto?" Koi asked her brothers.

"Letgo my Eggo!" Yaro yelled. Koi hit him and yelled "NO!"

"IM HANYOU AND IM PROUD!"

"There we go…"

Everything was silent. Koibito got up and nodded.

"Thank you all very much. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Im watching you. You're my new project. The feelings are already there! I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN!" She yelled as Baka and Yaro pushed her out of the door.

''

Koibito shivered out in the cold.

"This is a really cold night. Looks at Yaro or is that just you…"

"Oh, please." Yaro spat.

Baka looked worriedly at his sister and gave her his haori. She smiled.

"Domo, arigato."

Since they had no other place to go, they where stuck sleeping in a makeshift abandoned hut. Koibito got up.

"I'll be back." She said, walking off. She walked outside to see a man in the distance. From her sense of smell he was full youkai. He had a fluffy white tail, and long silver hair.

"Heh, that's why it got so cold." Koi mumbled to herself. As he got closer he stopped and looked at her.

"Koibito." He said.

"Sesshomaru." She smiled. "How awful to meet you once again."

FB:

_Yaro and Baka kept staring at the man. "Sis, is that Inu-Yasha?" _

"_No Idiots." Koibito snapped. They were on their way to go find Inu-Yasha._

"_He looks like him…"_

"_What's with the eyeshadow?" Yaro asked. He started to laugh. "He's a fruitcake!"_

_Koibito hit him on the head. Sesshomaru stopped when he got to her. _

"_Nani do you want, fruitcake?" Koibito asked him coldly. Sesshomaru's eyes became slits. _

_After a little while of comebacks and smart remarks, Koi and Sesshomaru were fighting while Jaken and Baka making bets on who would win while Yaro and Rin were playing Jankendo. _

_Soon, Sesshommaru ended up winning by stabbing Koi in the arm. She winced and blacked out. _

_BLABLABLA! _

END F/B:

"Im not amused by you Koibito. You reek of my halfbreed brother. Where is he?"

Koibito's face cringed in disgust.

"Like I'd tell you." She spat. Sesshomaru brought out Toukijin, not bothering to us Koryotaru on her. In one fowl move, blades of gold raced towards her, she smirked, stepping on them and using them as steps to get closer to Sesshomaru. She managed to grab onto his neck, their faces inches away. Sesshomaru had never had anyone get that close. His eyes flashed red and he dug his claws into her flesh. She brought out a sword of her own and went to stab the youkai but stopped when she realized someone else was there. Sesshomaru jumped back and allowed Koi to fall to the ground, bleeding from her side.

"Sesshomaru."

"Inu-Yasha. Just the halfbreed I was looking for." Sesshomaru said, looking at his half brother. Kagome stood behind him and Sango and Miroku where riding on Kiara. (Shippo's with Kaede.)

"Lets do this." Inu-Yasha said, readying Tetsusaiga.

Sango1on1: So, how'd you like it? Please tell me in your reviews! Was it short? I dunno! R&RNF pleeze!

Sango: Aw, Koi brought us together Miroku-kun.

Miroku: I kno honey bunny!

Inu-Yasha: gags

Kagome: Sit boy

Shippo:…did I get to say ANYTHING?


	10. Chapter 10

Inu-Yasha's Heart Vs Koryotaru 

Sango1on1: Hello readers! I realized that the last chapter was sort of a cliffy! -- my bad. R&RNF pleeze! Tnxs 4 all da reviews guys!

--Yes it is kind of freaky to have some one you don't even know stalk you and try to get you to fall in love! Lol, that's one of the joys of Koi though! Love sneaks up on you and gets you by surprise, that's what Koibito's character represents.

--The parings now are: Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru/…KOI! XX dies

--Yaro and Baka are funny names but later on in the story Sango will say

'When you guys look out for your sister…your names don't even matter much'

--Inu-Yasha does love Kagome in here but is afraid she'll reject him and vise-versa with Kagome.

--After Inu-Yasha and Kagome, Koi's next project will be…SHIPPO! cracks up

--Rin is WAY to young to be Sesshomaru's mate so she will be more of a daughter to him…oh yea, and Jaken is just…there

--Myoga and Shoga are going to be together! CUTE!

--Kiara will find a mate don't worry! .

"Inu-Yasha. Just the halfbreed I was looking for." Sesshomaru said, looking at his half brother. Kagome stood behind him and Sango and Miroku where riding on Kiara. (Shippo's with Kaede.)

"Lets do this." Inu-Yasha said, readying Tetsusaiga. Kagome ran over to Koibito.

"Are you alright?" She asked her. Koi smiled and nodded.

"KOI?" Yaro yelled running out of the hut with Baka on his heals. Koibito got up and muttered a cuss word. Kagome gasped. Her wound was already gone? That was quicker then how Inu-Yasha healed (and that was fast to Kagome)

"Inu-Yasha! He has a new sword!" Koibito yelled. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha turned around.

"Ya so what?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Koryotaru is made from evil and malicious! It can look into the deepest part of your soul and seek out **exactly **how to kill and weaken you!"

Sesshomaru gave her a disgusted look. "Why you…" 'It would have caught him off guard if he didn't know.

He was just about to hit her with some golden blades when Inu-Yasha coughed. Sesshomaru put away Toukijin and unsheaft Koryotaru (Lol, I cant even spell that so I have it on auto-correct so everytime im do 'k' three times, it spells it for me! Lol)

"Domo arigato Koi." Miroku told her for Inu-Yasha. "Tell me, how do you know Sesshomaru?"

Koibito told them about their little run in and how he was searching for Inu-Yasha at the time.

"I know all of the enimes you guys have faced." Koibito said. Sango who had joined them in about the middle of Koi's story gasp and asked how. "Im always one step ahead of you in one thing, and one step behind you in another. Since I was hanyou, I wanted to jewel for the same purpose as Inu-Yasha which was too become full youkai so I was following you in your footsteps to finding the jewel shards. Im also about one/third miko and same with youkai. Not really a hanyou, more like a Hanyoumi. That's how I could see the shards."

"Hanyoumi's are rare." Shippo said, perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes." Miroku said.

"Excuse me, but is that possible?" Kagome asked, a little confused. "If hanyou's/youkai's are 'impure' then how…"

"I use to be only hanyou until the dead claypot"  
—Sango Miroku Shippo and Kagome's eyes become dull and the mutter 'kikyo' together—"tried to freakin purify me. She only got me 1/3 perified before Bakani and Yaroni stepped in. That's why they're full human."

Kagome nodded. "Kikyo tried to purify you?"

"KUSO STRAIGHT SHE DID!" Baka yelled. Yaro nodded. "STUPID CLAYPOT!" He yelled.

"When did this happen?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"Oh, don't worry, she's still dead." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"KYYA!"

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo cried. Sesshommaru had whipped out Koryotaru and captured Inu-Yasha with his hooks at the end, latching onto Inu-Yasha's haori and whipping him into a tree.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled. Koi looked at her curiously and then smiled. 'She does love him.' She thought. Inu-Yasha got up looking very confused.

"What the heck is that!" He yelled, referring to Sesshomaru's sword. He smirked but that smirk was instantaneously wiped off his face when the sword started to pulse. Sesshomaru went to attack Inu-Yasha and the sword gave him a mini shock. 'It doesn't want me to kill him.'

He pointed the sword in different directions and it stopped at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koibito, and Kagome. 'I get it…if I kill them; Inu-Yasha's power will be greatly weakened. Especially that Kagome girl.'

"What are you doing? Have you gone blind or something im right here!" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily. Koryotaru pulsed again.

"ATE SHIOKTSU!" Sesshomaru announced, hitting the ground with his sword, flames of blue and green rushed towards Kagome (and company but mostly Kagome).

"KAGOME! SHIPPO!" Everyone screamed. Sango and Miroku had barely dodged and Yaro and Baka did a action movie thing and started to run before it even hit them while yelling 'Nooooooooo!' The smoke cleared and Koibito jumped up and out of the way with Kagome in her arms. It was sort of an akward position for the two but at least Kagome and Shippo was ok. Sesshomaru went to swipe at them again but Koibito moved and instead he hit the tree.

"Watch where you're aiming will ya! The tree did nothing to you!" Koi yelled as she let Kagome and Shippo down by Sango and Miroku. She unsheafted her sword, Omoiyari (kindness). It looked as bad as Inu-Yasha's sword before it transformed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What are you gonna do with that? Wack Sesshomaru to his awful death?" Miroku asked dryly.

"Or hit the air repeatedly until Sesshomaru decideds to leave?" Sango asked dully.

"Or are you just going to pretend like it'll hurt him, realize its not scaring him, and walk away?" Kagome asked in the same tone. Koibito had anime vains pop out of her head (you know the red ones that pop up? lol).

"Don't underestimate me." She said through clenched teeth. She stuck Omoiyari in the ground and kneeled on one knee.

"What are you looking at bucko? Mind your own business nosy…" She told Sesshomaru. He turned away with a scoff.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inu-Yasha yelled, catching Sesshommaru off guard. Sesshomaru turned Koryotaru sideways at the last minute and it turned blue, shielding him. (this battle is so boring…anyone got popcorn to entertain me?)

(No popcorn, no describtion! So im skipping ahead!)

A while later Sesshomaru was perfectly fine while Inu-Yasha on the other hand had a dislocated arm (Kuso! Come on Inu-Yasha!) and a cut across his cheek. Koibito's sword Omoiyari turned out to look like Tetsusaiga a little bit though a bit shorter and more 'designed' for a girl with a blue and silver blade as she protected everyone especially her two brother's who where being careless. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru had purposely indangered Shippo, Yaro, Baka, Miroku, and Sango just to disract her. He yelled. "KOSORU NO OKIM (Who knows wat it means)." And red, blue, and green waves of destruction went speeding towards Kagome.

"KYA!" She screamed. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up.

"Kagome…KAGOME!" He yelled. Everything was silent. 'N-no…' Koibito thought. The smoke dissappeard and there was Kagome, dead, lying in the dirt.

Sango1on1: Uh-oh… (Dodges various weapons thrown by Angry reviewers.) AHHHH NO FLAMES! REVIEW PLEASE!

--Kagome isn't dead! Why would I kill her?

--Koi said 'n-no' because she feels like its her fault

--Sesshomaru wanted to Kill Kagome in order to weakin Inu-Yasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Admitting Feelings 

Sango1on1: Hello! How'ya'doin?

--Kagome isn't dead! Why would I kill her? Psh! You guys make me wonder! Why don't you trust me? Lol

--Koi said 'n-no' because she feels like its her fault

--Sesshomaru wanted to Kill Kagome in order to weakin Inu-Yasha.

"KOSORU NO OKIM (Who knows wat it means)." And red, blue, and green waves of destruction went speeding towards Kagome.

"KYA!" She screamed. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up.

"Kagome…KAGOME!" He yelled. Everything was silent. 'N-no…' Koibito thought. The smoke dissappeard and there was Kagome, dead, lying in the dirt.

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Uh-oh…" Koi mumbled to herself. "Oh crap…" She glared at Sesshomaru with hatred in her eyes.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled running over to her best friend, allowing tears to pour out of her eyes. Kagome didn't look injured at all, in fact she looked as if she were sleeping but everyone could tell she wasn't. Miroku walked over to Kagome's body solemnly.

"Is she…dead?" Miroku asked quietly. He could feel tears of his own well up in his eyes. Shippo was already bawling.

"K-Kagome! Koi-K-Koi why didn't you—save her!" he yelled. He had no grudge against the hanyoumi, but he still was wondering. Koibito turned pale as everyone looked at her.

"Stop it! Don't blame her!" Inu-Yasha yelled. 'This is just like that time…when Mukotsu poisioned Sango, Miroku, and Kagome…Blaming people only makes things worse! Kagome…im so sorry! It was me who promised to always protect you! It wasn't Koibitotsuni ! Kuso!' He thought as he ran into the forest, not willing to let anyone see him cry.

"Yes, its all Sesshomaru's fault!" Sango snapped.

"THIS ISNT HOW IT GOES!" Koibito yelled, tears falling down her face. "KUSO YOU SESSHOMARU!"

She readied Omoiyari. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Everyone was shocked she was so enraged. They barely knew the girl and she was crying for Kagome? Holy shimatta! (Lol)

Before anyone had a chance to look twice, Koibito was face to face with Sesshomaru, her hand on Tensaiga.

"How!" Everyone yelled. Sesshomaru's face cringed. 'No one…'

"No…one…touches…me!" He yelled at her.

"I just did bozo!"

"Well you shouldn't have!"

"Well I did! Can't change the past!"

"GRRRRROOOOOWLLLLLL!"

"GRRRRRRRROOOOWWWLLLL TO YOU TOO DOGBOY!" She yelled, pulling out Tensaiga and swipping Kagome with it. Shippo had a huge sweatdrop on his head.

'Hm, so much like Inu-Yasha and Kagome…in their own way of course…' He thought.

"Domo, Arigato…" Kagome told Koibito after she had waken up. "I have to go find Inu-Yasha."

''

(Ok im sorry things are moving so fast but I must get to other parts! Sorry!)

"KUSO, KUSO, KUSO! Kagome! I've failed you again...why do I sep screwing up with you? KUSO, KUSO, KUSO!" Inu-Yasha yelled, punching a rock. His hand started to bleed a little from doing it so hard. Right when he was about to puch it again, a delicate hand stopped him.

"You didn't fail me…Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said softly. Inu-Yasha looked at her clueless. She smiled at him shyly, and blushed. He blink several times.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you! Kuso it all…" He cried, with her still in his embrace. Kagome, who was shocked for a moment, hugged him back with love and tenderness.

"I have to tell you something…I just have to…before I lose you I have to let you know! How I feel Kagome," He took a long breath before saying bluntly. "I love you!"

-Silence-

-Silence-

-Silence-

Kagome's whole face turned red.

"I understand if you don't love me back…" Inu-Yasha said, his ears drooping. Kagome didn't know how to answer so she…

Kissed him on the lips fully. "I love you too…I just cant believe …Omg Inu-Yasha! After all we've been through…how could I say I don't?"

"Most of all we've been through is Koi's fault…"

"Then we thank her!" Kagome screamed. Inu-Yasha smiled and picked Kagome up and then kissed her back. Inu-Yasha started to play with Kagome's hair, and she massaged his ears. (Ahh! Inu-Yasha STILL has the jewel! Wait…Kagome? Lol)

''

"Here's your Tensaiga." Koi said, throwing it to Sesshomaru. After he still stared at her she added, "Be gone now, don't want your daughter and toad getting worried, eh?"

Sesshomaru 'hmph'-ed and left.

"I can't believe he didn't kill you!" Shippo exclaimed. Koi blushed when everyone smirked at her.

"N-nani?"

"Ha! We're not blind! He totally has a 'thing' for you!" Sango yelled. Sesshomaru's 'DO NOT' was heard in the forest. Miroku laughed meekly at first and then hysterically.

"HEHEHE! HE'S ACTING LIKE INU-YASHA DOES TO KAGOME!"

"I NOTCIED Too! WHEN THEY WERE FIGHTING IT REMINDED ME OF KAGOME AND INU-INU-YASHA!"

"Leave me be!" Koi yelled, blushing furiously and running off in the distance, trying to find a nice spot to seddle down and let her blush go away. Yarotsuni and Bakatsuni sighed.

"Try not to mention anything about love or affection that's directed to her…" Bakatsuni said.

"Doshite?" Everyone asked.

"Sister is still pretty torn up about Naksi…" Yarotsuni answered. (Heres the 411 on their looks. Lets say Yarotsuni and Bakatsuni are twins. So, one of them preferably Bakatsuni has on a blue kimono like Inu-Yasha's with long black hair like Koga's hazle eyes and a charming smile. Quiet cute. And it goes for Yarotsuni but he has a black Kimono. They are both very handsome…even if they're dumb lol)

"Oh we're sorry…we didn't know."

"Oh no, its nothing. She's just unsure about her feelings sometimes." Yarotsuni said.

Suddenly Kagome and Inu-Yasha came back, with their hands laced together. Miroku and Sango grinned.

"Ah HA!" Miroku yelled. Sango smiled and layed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to 'shh'. Kagome let go of Inu-Yasha's hand and ran over to Sango to share her happy news while Miroku ran over to Inu-Yasha to find out what was up.

"Come with me, Kagome, to the hotspring near by where you can give me actual details!" Sango said more then suggested. Kagome nodded. She looked around.

"Where's Koi? Maybe she'd like to come with."

Sango smiled extra wide. "I'll tell you when we get to the springs."

Kagome hesitantly nodded, not knowing what to expect coming from Koi. She didn't really know her that well, but as with everyone, she felt as if they had known Koibitotsuni forever.

''

'With Koi'

'I don't like Sesshomaru, I don't like Sesshomaru, and I don't like Sesshomaru…' She thought, she grinned. 'I **don't **like him, hu?' She thought more convincingly. She had a way with manipulating herself.

"Alright! I can do this!" Koi yelled, standing on a rock her fist in the air triumphantly

"Do what?"

Koibito fell over anime-style as she saw Miroku and Inu-Yasha behind her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, nothing, you know, stand on a rock…embaress myself…those things."

Miroku and Inu-Yasha realized Koi was a big fan of sarcasum.

''

"That's so sweet Kagome-chan. Im so happy for you." Sango said. Kagome blushed.

"Well…nothings happened **yet**." She said quietly. Sango didn't happen to catch this.

"Hey, if Koi **does **like Sesshomaru, should we hook them up? I mean with Sesshomaru being an enemy and everything…"

This had actually been bothering Kagome as soon as she heard when had happened. Sango smiled.

"I think we should. If you managed to change Inu-Yasha from a mad-killer-wanna-b-youkai to a (as u say) gental-touchy-soft-under-da-brick-wall-Kagome-fanatic, Id think Koi being a matchmaker Hanyoumi could change Sesshomaru as well."

Kagome smiled and nodded, soaking into the water.

Sango1on1: Hi! Ok so I posted 10 chappies at a time! But the remainder of chapters you'll have to earn! 5 reviews per chappy! I'll be very happy! So 5 reviews for the next chapter tnxs!


	12. Chapter 12

Going To Kagome's Time! 

Sango1on1: Hey! Oh yea, If everyone who reads the story review, I'd be a very happy-bunny and would probably be inspired enough to actually **finish **this story. Thank you two reviewers who did! I love you! But please continue to review. Im telling you, Im not the type to finish stories because usually I don't get reviews so pleeze! I have 330 hits and less reviews so please make an effort to click that 'submit a review' button and feel free to give me idea's and encouraging notes. Thank you!

Diclaimer: I forgot to put these on the others! I DON'T OWN THE INU-YASHA CHARATERS! Ok LOL. R&RNF Thanks 4 the reviews…. Lol. Im big on ramen too! Thanks for your 4 reviews; this is why we have this chappy! More fluff coming up!

Sillylilgirl: Thanks! Ja ne!

Xxkiss meXx: um…thanks? Hahahaha!

Kagome looked around the secluded area she was in. She looked up, sideways, and forwards/backwards. 'Inu-Yasha's not here…'

She slowly tiptoed towards the well. Then she hid behind a tree, did her mini-search, and headed towards the well, hid behind a tree doing her mini-search…etc. Right when she was about to jump into the boneater's well, someone grabbed her by the waist. Inu-Yasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes with a dull look on his face.

"Where ya going?"

Kagome blushed and scratched her cheek sheepishly. He put her down onto the ground with a cross expression.

"Im sorry Inu-Yasha but I have to get home! Its Sota's birthday tomorrow and I know he'd be crushed if I didn't show up, and I have a bunch of exams to take and I haven't even studied! I don't want to flunk! I really want to make it to collge and"—

Inu-Yasha put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. She had on the cutest innocent face. Inu-Yasha sighed.

"F-fine...you can go"—Kagome hugged him tightly—"But im going to…"

-Crickets-

"Kagome?"

"Alright…but…I'll be at school and awful lot. And I'll probably start studying as soon as we get there."

Inu-Yasha smiled. "I know. But…" He blushed. "Quite frankly, after what happened with Sesshomaru, I really don't want to be away from you…"

((Sango1on1: Hey! Oh yea, If everyone who reads the story review, I'd be a very happy-bunny and would probably be inspired enough to actually **finish **this story. Thank you two reviewers who did! I love you! But please continue to review. Im telling you, Im not the type to finish stories because usually I don't get reviews so pleeze! I have 330 hits and less reviews so please make an effort to click that 'submit a review' button and feel free to give me idea's and encouraging notes. Thank you!))

Kagome blushed. 'Im not use to this from him…' She thought. She smiled.

"Hai. You can come with me. I've already told Sango and Miroku I was leaving so they can tell Shippo and Kaede (they made it to her hut). But they don't know your coming…"

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "I really don't want to go back, so they can just figure I've gone with you."

"I don't want them to worry…"

"Its fine. Come on." He grabbed her waist and they jumped into the well together.

&&&

"AHHHH! INU-YASHA'S GONE MISSING!" Shippo screamed running around in circles. Sango searched everywhere but no use.

"WHAT IF HE'S DEAD OR SOMETHING!" Miroku yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! IIINNUUU-YYYYYYAAASSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAa!" Sango screamed. Koi was even so kind as to make a trail of ramen Kagome left behind to try and draw him out. (Lol)

(Like that's not panicing! Lol)

&&&

With help from Inu-Yasha, Kagome was able to climb ontop of the well. Inu-Yasha climbed up beside her. After they made it to Kagome's house, as if expecting them, Ms. Higurashi opened up the door.

"Kagome! Your home." She said smiling.

"Yea, um…mom, is it ok if Inu-Yasha stays for a while?" Kagome asked sweetly. Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely. 'Yes! I'll be getting grand-children soon!'

"Oh, how long dear?"

"Im actually not sure…as long as I need to catch up for school."

"Sure, as long as you two need to stay he may. Under one condistion…" She looked at the two grimly. "I get unlimited time to touch his ears!" She squeaked. They sweatdropped.

"Just touch Buyo's mom…" Kagome moaned playfully.

&&&

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, knocking on her door. As soon as they had lunch, (ramen and oden), Kagome had locked herself in her room (studying). She had been right. They hadn't had much time together.

"C-come I…must…study…must…study…must…catch-up…" Kagome said, her usual chocolate brown eyes blood-shot, her shiny smooth black hair unusually 'lost in shine'. Inu-Yasha looked worried.

"Take a break. You mom's putting on one of those 'Move-me' things for me, and I thought you may want to watch it with me."

Kagome's whole expression turned cheery and her tired face was replaced with a 'YES!' one and she could hardly contain herself from yelling 'YES!' out.

"Sure!"

((Sango1on1: Hey! Oh yea, If everyone who reads the story review, I'd be a very happy-bunny and would probably be inspired enough to actually **finish **this story. Thank you two reviewers who did! I love you! But please continue to review. Im telling you, Im not the type to finish stories because usually I don't get reviews so pleeze! I have 330 hits and less reviews so please make an effort to click that 'submit a review' button and feel free to give me idea's and encouraging notes. Thank you! IM GOING TO KEEEPP REMINDING U!))

Inu-Yasha smiled inwardly.

They ended up watching Titanic, (which Inu-Yasha hardly understood and kept muttering 'Stupid' at the men who said it wouldn't look good for so many life-boats on the deck.) At the end Inu-Yasha was sort of disappointed, (Kagome watched the whole movie in his arms), and Kagome was crying.

"Mom! Wh-why'd you pick that movie? You-you-you know I get emotional!" Kagome cried.

"Oh, Im sorry dear. How bout you and Inu-Yasha watch something funny to make up for it?"

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha to see if he wanted to and he nodded. They put on a REALLY Laugh out loud comedy (I don't know of any! Lol Hahaha!). At the end Inu-Yasha was content, and Kagome was wiping away tears of mirth. As the credits were rolling by, Kagome just 'happened' to snuggle more into Inu-Yasha's haori and close her eyes. Inu-Yasha blushed, not use to this. 'Even though we both know how much we love eachother, its still so…new…' He stroked her back gently, luring her into a dreamless slumber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: WHOO-HOO! Tnxs 4 da reviews! NO FLAMES! Must I remind you! Once again: If everyone who reads the story review, I'd be a very happy-bunny and would probably be inspired enough to actually **finish **this story. Thank you two reviewers who did! I love you! But please continue to review. Im telling you, Im not the type to finish stories because usually I don't get reviews so pleeze! I have 330 hits and less reviews so please make an effort to click that 'submit a review' button and feel free to give me idea's and encouraging notes. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**I would be VERY happy if SOMEONE made and effort to push that 'submit a review' button for me and added something real nice to go in my Review jar! I have 25 chapters written but because of no reviews per chapter, I can't post them. Please review. **


	14. Chapter 13not authors Note

Kagomes Bad Day At School 

Sango1on1: hey! Thanks for the reviews. If I must remind you: NO FLAMES! Must I remind you! Once again: If everyone who reads the story review, I'd be a very happy-bunny and would probably be inspired enough to actually **finish **this story. Thank you two reviewers who did! I love you! But please continue to review. Im telling you, Im not the type to finish stories because usually I don't get reviews so pleeze! I have 330 hits and fewer reviews so please make an effort to click that 'submit a review' button and feel free to give me ideas and encouraging notes. Thank you!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG

Kagome screamed and fell out of her bed, hitting her head on her table. A few minutes later, her alarm clock was flying out of her window.

"Kagome? Is everything all right? I heard you scream."

"Oh nothing Mom, its just the alarm clock." Kagome sighed. 'Inu-Yasha must've brought me back up to my room.' She smiled to herself.

"Sis, you're going to be late!" Sota yelled as he passed her room knocking on the door.

"I know! Hold on!" Kagome said as she dressed into her usual fuki (sailor outfit). Afterwards she brushed hair and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. 'No time for a shower now.' Kagome zipped into the kitchen, Sota (who's school starts later then Kagome) sat at the breakfast table along with Mrs. Higurashi, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome's Grandpa whose name will be Grandpa…(lol).

"Would you like breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome shook her head no.

"No thank you. I've got to hurry to school! Bye minna!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"Is she always…" Inu-Yasha started.

"Yep." Everyone at the table answered.

&&&

Kagome was greeted with many people at the end of forth period, (more then usual) saying they were glad to have her back. Kagome was kind of freaked out by this. If it weren't for her good three friends, Yuri, Yuka, and Ayumi running up to her and hugging her, and all of the sudden shouting

"YOUR GRANDPA TOLD THE PRINCIPAL YOU WHERE SENT TO A MENTAL INSTITUTION! FOR TRYNG TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Kagome had such a huge sweatdrop; it brought her down to the ground.

"Was he telling the truth!" Yuri asked, helping Kagome up. 'GREAT GRAMPS! NOW EVERYONE THINKS IM MENTAL' –

"We were just joking Kagome! You should've seen the expression on your face!" Yuka chimed. Kagome wasn't amused. "He actually just said you were terribly sick with something called 'Anemilia' he said it was life-threatening."

"Oh…im better now!" Kagome lied. She laughed sheepishly.

&&&

Inu-Yasha in the refrigerator…

Inu-Yasha looking at the TV…

Inu-Yasha poking the wall…

Inu-Yasha getting scratched by the cat…

Inu-Yasha staring at the carpet—

"IM SO RESTLESS!" Inu-Yasha yelled from Sota's room. "KAGOME COME HOME!"

Mrs. Higurashi was passing by the room at the time and saw this. She kindly knocked onto the door, "Inu-Yasha? If you'd like to, you can go to the store with me. Maybe we can get some oden for Kagome. And some Ramen for you…"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up.

"Domo arigatou, Mrs. Higurashi." Inu-Yasha said.

&&&

"Lets see…we need fish…we need Chicken…we need rice, flour, corn, soda, Hitsusaki, steak, shrimp, soup, garlic…"

Inu-Yasha sweatdropped. 'Came for two things, get one-hundred…'

"Can you afford all of this?" Inu-Yasha asked, trying to be as polite as he could be. Mrs. Higurashi shot him a look.

"Never ask people about their money. It'll make them wonder." She laughed. "Im just joking, yes I can."

'Lame joke.' Inu-Yasha thought.

"So Hojo, did you see Kagome today?"

Inu-Yasha's sensitive ears picked up. He stopped in mid-step.

'That's that Hobo guy…' He thought sourly.

Hojo blushed. "Yea…during lunch."

'The one who likes Kagome…'

"Did you ask her out?"

'The one who **always** asks her out'

"Actually I didn't. She looked ill tempered so I just backed off. Guess she's having a bad day." Hojo said.

Inu-Yasha growled. Mrs. Higurashi, made a 'oh…my…' face and stepped back a little. Inu-Yasha was tempted to turn behind him and rip Hojo apart.

"Mom?" Kagome whispered. 'Oh…im not suppose to be here…' She had had a VERY bad day and ditched after several people ran up to her thinking she was going die right then and there from her life-threatening 'sickness'. Inu-Yasha smelt her and turned around. Kagome mouthed.

'DON'T TELL MOM IM HERE!' she made several slashing movements across her throat saying

'NO NO NO!'

Inu-Yasha nodded slowly. Kagome slowly walked backwards into the crowd. Mrs. Higurashi caught him nodding slowly and thought to herself 'Ok, he's quiet the strange boy…'

"OH! And we'll need butter, and bread, waffles, eggs, syrup, pancakes…"

(A/N: Is there a theme I sense here? Lol)

&&&

"Well…we've come to the conclusion…" Shippo started.

"That Inu-Yasha…" Miroku said.

"Has gone…" Sango said.

"To the present…" Koibito stated dully. "What's with the drama?"

"Well…that means we've done all this searching for nothing…" Sango said, huffing. Miroku shook his head back and forth.

"That's right."

'Wow, some people are lazy…' Koibito thought.

&&&

Sota ran up stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "You want dinner?"

"No!" Was her answer.

"Sis, you've got to eat."

"No!"

"…Do you want anything?"

"NO, NO, AND NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome threw a shoe at her door scaring Sota away.

Kagome sighed. "I hate this! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? C EQUALS WAT? AND WHATEVER IT EQUALS—WHY!"

Mrs. Higurashi, Inu-Yasha, Grandpa, and Sota who had their ears to the door exchanged looks.

A loud snap was heard.

"SOMEONE GET ME A PENCIL!" She screamed. Sota rolled one under her door.

"THANKS!"

"Is she always…" Inu-Yasha started.

"Nope." Everyone answered.

"My poor baby must have had a hard day."

'You don't know the half of it Mrs. Higurashi.' Inu-Yasha thought looking like this (—.—)

Kagome opened the door to the three staring at her.

"SOTA IM KILLING YOUR GAMES! MOM, HOW COULD YOU? GRAAAAANNNNPPPPA IM DESTROYING ALLL OF YOUR SCROLLS! INU-YASHA—SITTTTTTT!"

"She's p"—Inu-Yasha was about to say p.o-ed but decided against it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: 5 reviews for the next chapter—**I Love You, And Don't You Forget It…**

I was reading this REALLY good fanfiction 'Love Is Strange Isnt It?' by Astronoki and I got side tracked! Lol, you should check out that story! Lol, well **5 REVIEWS! **Im only asking for **5 **reviews please. R&RNF!


	15. I LUV U GUYS! B BACK IN 6 DAYS

Sango1on1: I'm SO SRYY! I'm still in LA but AS SOON as I go bac home I promise 2 give u 4 already written chapters. I'm so sry, I hope I haven't turned down the readers! In 6 days, u'll hav it! I promise! Please review!

Love-my-fans,

Sango1on1


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1

I Love You, And Don't You Forget It! 

Sango1on1: Hey! Lol, I was looking for reviews the other day, and I saw that it said 1 review…for TITANIC! Lol, that is an OLD story! Lol! Here are my notes!

--PARINGS: Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Koibito, Inu-Yasha/…Kikyo—WOA! What possessed me to write that! Its **Kagome **and Inu-Yasha! Ew! Get Kikyo's name out of this! Lol…I hate her. Lol.

--Kikyo does come back! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—no im not done yet—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK—KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—(dies of air loss)

--Im alive! Oh the powers of Tenseiga! Speaking of which, Sesshomaru is sure to come back! Just wait!

--MORE HUMOR AND FLUFFINESS IS BEING SHIPPED TO ME FROM JAPAN! I should have it by a couple chapters! Lol.

--Sango and Miroku fluff, eh? Sure, why not. Im still waiting for the shipping boats to come in though.

--More Shippo stuff is coming in too!

--Action and suspense awaits!

(SPOLIER)

Homo—I mean, Hoho, BAH! I meant Hobo—forget it, is gonna through the nice act out of the window when Inu-Yasha shows up at Kagome's school!

--You ppl suck at reviewing so I give up! BAH! No more story! This is the last chapter if I don't get some reviews. Sorry. Oh well…things happen…lol

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sayonara!" Koibito said, waving goodbye to all her new found friends. Sango and Miroku waved to them sad their friend was leaving.

"Domo Arigatou, Koibito!" Sango yelled. Shippo was bawling. He'd felt like he knew Koi all of his life, plus they all got to bond more when Kagome and Inu-Yasha were gone.

"Itashimashite!" Koibito yelled, as she started to turn around as Bakatsuni and Yarotsuni joined her side. "Arigatou Kaede-san!" They all yelled in unison.

"Ready?" Koi asked her brothers.

"Hai!" They said, jumping in the air enthusiastically and starting to run off towards the rising sun. Koibito followed after them, happily.

"So its…just us then?" Miroku asked Sango, smiling perversely. Sango caught his drift and smirked.

"Actually…im not that tired…" Sango said, leaning against Miroku's chest and holding onto his waist. Miroku blushed.

"Go and play somewhere Shippo," Miroku said. Shippo looked at the too.

"Sango why are you holding Miroku like that?" Shippo asked.

"GO PLAY!" Miroku and Sango yelled, scaring the living daylights out of Shippo as he scurried away.

'And I thought Inu-Yasha was scary!'

&&&

Kagome woke up with a migrain. She saw she was sleeping on her desk and it had made a cramp in her neck. She stubbed her toe while trying to get up, and when she succeeded in standing, she tripped over a chair leg.

"Leave me be kami-sama…" She moaned. Inu-Yasha opened Kagome's door to find her on the ground.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inu-Yasha asked pulling Kagome off of the floor.

Kagome looked into his concerned orb gold eyes and smiled, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Im fine. Kami-sama won't leave me alone though." She said the last sentence sarcastically. Inu-Yasha looked confused at her as she went into her bathroom.

"Why didn't my alarm clock go of?" She called from inside.

"Your mom thought it was be better to let you stay home."

She didn't respond as the shower water started to pour down onto her body.

"Oh." She yelled over the water. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up as he sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was wonderful, sakura, honey, vanilla and sweet water. Her scent aroused him very much and he was forced to retreat downstairs before his yokai side provoked him to do anything to his lover (Im diggin all your energy, and Im diggin what your telling me, so I wrote this little melody dedicated to my favorite lover! Lol). Kagome came out of the shower with a trail of hot steam following her a little bit before evaporating. She got dressed in a blue skirt, and a dark blue short sleeved shirt.

She walked downstairs.

"Its Sota at school?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha, whom she saw sprawled out on the couch.

"Yep."

"Where's Mom and Grandpa?"

"Dunno."

"Im gonna go to the mall down the street to get Sota's present, do you want to come?" She was sure he'd want to.

There was a long moment of silence. Kagome's scent was driving him CRAZY!

"No." He answered. Kagome didn't let him see a faint hurt expression.

"Alright…Bye."

"Ja ne."

Kagome locked the door behind her. She had to get farther away from her house before she could start crying.

&&&

"Will this be all 'Mam?" A clerk asked Kagome. She had bought four brand new playstation 2 games for Sota and two brand new cordless controllers for his X-box.

"Yes."

"83.67." The clerk said. Kagome paid her price and walked away from the shop. (Lets say, her mom loaned her money)

'Im not even sure I want to go back home to that—that jerk!' Kagome thought. Someone tapped her on the shoulder just then. She turned around and saw Hojo. She blushed, she was suppose to be in school.

"What are you doing here? Did you ditch too?" Hojo asked her. His friend Kaju had given him some tips on women that were suppose to work.

'Smile all of the time' Hojo thought, smiling.

"Um…yea…" Kagome laughed nervously.

'USE THE PICKUP LINES!' Hojo thought. He looked at Kagome up and down.

"Your feet must be hurting 'cuz you've been runnin through my mind ALLLLLL day…" He said. Kagome was a red as a cherry, either holding laughter, or truly embarrassed.

'Another one!' Hojo thought.

"Uh—Did it hurt?" He asked her.

"What—uh…what?" She asked.

"When you fell down from heaven? I mean, heaven is missin an angel."

There was a large crowd by them now.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

'Uh-oh…SMILE!' Hojo smiled. "Don't worry babe, Im just playin with you."

"Look, Hojo…you're a really nice boy…don't try to be what you're not…second of all, im taken. Im in love with a boy, and he loves me so I would appreciate it if you stopped flirting with me."

"Oh…harsh…ITS GONNA TAKE A WHILE TO PUT BACK TOGETHER THAT BROKEN HEART!" Some guy yelled. Hojo turned red and a little green.

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Hojo asked, sadly.

"You wouldnt know him." Kagome said, walking off towards her shrine.

&&&

Sango kissed Miroku passionately, smiling.

"That was great."

"I know." Miroku said, still panting. Sango giggled.

"Shippo should be coming back soon." Miroku said, putting on his clothes. Sango did the same.

"It was nice of Kaede to loan us her hut." Sango said laughing a bit.

F/B:

Mir/San: K-Kaede, you catch our drift right?

Kae: Yes. Just don't get too crazy. (leaves hut with Shippo)

Ship: Kaede, what are they going to do?

Kae: (laughs) Oh, Shippo they're just playing…the adult way…(laughs)

Ship: Adults are weird…

Kae: (Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes)

&&&

Kagome unlocked her shrine door, to find Inu-Yasha lying on the couch still, this time asleep. She 'hmphed.' And walked past him. 'No matter what he does, he still hurt my feelings…'

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha moaned, just waking up as Kagome walked upstairs.

"Yes?" Kagome asked from her bedroom, thinking he was going to apologize.

"So you are back. Alright."

Without meaning too, Kagome slammed the door shut.

"JERK!" She screamed in her pillow.

'Maybe…he was playing with me all along…' A lone tear slipped down her delicate face. 'Maybe…me doesn't **love **me.'

Later on nothing changed. Inu-Yasha had been avoiding Kagome all day long and her parents and brother were still gone even though it was seven at night.

'Kagome im sorry. I don't know why your scent is affecting me so much.' (Maybe cuz da author is on her T.O.M? lol.)

Inu-Yasha was a little tired and decided to sleep in Sota's room, completely ignoring the 'still smelling fantastic' Kagome when her saw her in the hallway. Inu-Yasha jumped in bed and turned off the lights. Kagome who was still hurt, went into the room and climbed in the bed next to him.

"Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, because he was holding his breath.

"Inu-Yasha! Talk to me! I want to know why you've been ignoring me all day long!" Tears where in her eyes now. "Are you upset at me? Did I do something wrong? I just can't **stand **things being so tense with us. Now that we've actually said we loved eachother, I would think it would be easier. Or do you really love me?" She was crying now. "Where you just lying to me or playing around? Because I wasn't! Maybe you don't really love me, maybe **I'm **not worthy enough or something, Inu"—Inu-Yasha had completely lost it. He jumped up and looked at Kagome in the eyes.

"Kagome! Don't you **ever **doubt my love for you! Are you crazy? Do you really think I would lie to the woman I love? The woman I dream of every night? The woman who's right in front of me? You? Do you think im some crazed maniac trying to have my own defenition of love? Kagome I love you! And only you! Are you kidding me, **you **unworthy? By God where have YOU been? In the warring states there have been millions people who have been in love with you while I only have two not including a gay guy! If anything, a lowly half-breed like me is unworthy of you! Kagome please, **never **tell me I don't love you, because you'd only be lying to yourself." Inu-Yasha said.

"Wow…" She murmered to herself. "Then why have you been ignoring me? And trying to avoid me?"

"I…that's…well…" He blushed. Kagome started to cry again. Inu-Yasha couldn't stand to see her cry, let alone hear her.

"Stop Kagome…"

"Bu-but…" Kagome kept crying harder then ever, thinking he was still lying to her. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but snap.

"KUSO YOKAI SIDE WANTS TO RAPE YOU!" He screamed. "STOP CRYING SHIMATTA!"

Kagome felt her jaw drop.

"O-oh…" She blushed and felt a little insecure.

"Its because of your stupid scent."

"I smell that bad?"

"You smell that good!"

"Oh…Im sorry for smelling good Inu-Yasha." She said smiling a little. Inu-Yasha smiled and caressed her cheek gently, trying to possibly get her to know how much he really loved her. She was still blushing from earlier.

"Inu-Yasha, won't your Tetsusaiga keep your blood in balance?"

"I guess…I just don't want to risk taking advantage of my love." Inu-Yasha said. Kagome smiled and layed down on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Domo arigatou, Inu-Yasha."

"For what?" He asked, contently, still lying down in Sota's bed with Kagome.

"For everything. For protecting me, for loving me…" Kagome said, about to drift away to sleep.

"You don't have to thank me. It was my will to do so." He said, closing his eyes. Kagome smiled and went to sleep also.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: So, how'd you like it? The ship for fluff came ealier then I expected. As you can see, Sango and Miroku are…well…ya…and Inu-Yasha and Kagome are fully aware of their love for eachother,

Quote: SAY YEA! (lol)


	17. Chapter 17

Fun In The Pool 

Sango1on1: Hey. Here's Ur chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bright!" Kagome moaned, being blinded by sunlight as she fell off of Sota's bed onto the floor. Inu-Yasha, who had been making something downstairs, bolted upstairs to see Kagome on the floor like the previous daybreak.

"Is this a routine you go through each morning?" Inu-Yasha asked, helping the blinded girl up.

"Might as well be…" She said. She went into her bathroom to freshen up, hoping Inu-Yasha wouldn't be so affected by her scent this time. She dressed in a pair if Capri's with a short sleeve pink shirt on and went downstairs.

"What smells so good?" She asked Inu-Yasha. He smiled.

"Oden."

"ODEN?" Kagome asked, salivating. Inu-Yasha chuckled.

"I made it for you." He said, handing her a plate of oden.

"Your good to me." She said starting to eat it. Inu-Yasha smiled at her. He started to eat Ramen he made for himself. After about a minute, they were both done and Kagome realized something.

"Hey, is Mom and the other's back yet."

"They aren't going to be back for a LONNNNGGGG time." Inu-Yasha said, smirking. Kagome on the other hand got a little worried.

"Did something happen to them?"

"No, unless you count taking a cruise to Yokohama to see fireworks." He said. (Kagome brought fireworks to the Warring States a couple of times and also her mother explained what a cruise was.) Kagome's eyes widened.

"No…way…how do you know?" She asked him.

"You mom called on one of those 'Teli-fonez'."

F/B:

_RINNNNGG_

"_HOLY CRAP! KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yells ducking. _

_RINNNNGGGG_

_Inu-Yasha pokes the phone. _

_RINNGGGG_

_Inu-Yasha picks up reciver. _

"_Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi asked._

"_Omg…you're stuck in this…this…thing!"_

"_Oh, It's a PHONE Inuyasha, you talk to people through it."_

"_Oh."_

"_Well, Sota suggested we give you and Kagome some 'alone' time and I had these cruise tickets so"—_

"_Cruise?"_

"_You take a boat to a place but it's a very long trip."_

"_Oh."_

"_Well. If you two want to go on a cruise of your own to Yokohama and meet us there, there are two cruise tickets in the drawer in Kagome's father's study."_

"_Ok…" Inu-Yasha said. _

"_Alright, well have a good time! Bye."_

"_Bye." Inu-Yasha said, she clicked off and he just stared at the reciver. "Uh…"_

END F/B!

"So…um…do you **want **to go on the cruise?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Only if you want to." She said.

"Well I would like too."

"Alright then lets do it."

"Ok there are two tickets it your dad's study." Inu-Yasha said. Inu-Yasha could smell a faint sadness coming from Kagome.

"Oh. I'll go get them." Kagome said, walking off.

"I wonder… what happened to her dad." Inu-Yasha said to himself outloud not knowing Kagome heard him.

"He died," She said from her fathers study. Inu-Yasha walked up to her.

"Im sorry." He said grabbing her waist and hugging her from behind, gently rocking her back and worth.

"Its alright." She said, smiling. She opened the drawer and there were two cruise tickets in it. "Omg! Its for the Titanic!"

((Uh…wrong story scratch that. Lol)) "Omg! It's for the Ishi! YES!"

"Uh…"

"Inu-Yasha, the Ishi is one of the safest, fastest, most beautiful ship in Japan, let alone the whole world!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, is your mom rich?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"No, but my father's mother was and the money went down to me. Though I didn't really need it after going to the warring states with you so I gave it to my mom."

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Your too nice."

Kagome laughed. "I know. The cruise is in three days according to the tickets."

"Oh. Should we go back to my time and tell the other's we're leaving?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"Ya. But lets do that tomorrow."

"Ok."

"What do you want to do today though?" Kagome asked him, walking out of her fathers study and locking the door.

"…I dunno. Something 'fun'." He said.

"Hm…How bout go swimming?"

"Swimming?"

"Ya."

'Ooh! We can go swimming then go to the mall, then catch a movie!' Kagome thought. 'But I'll surprise him.'

"Alright sounds good."

&&&

Once again in the Warring States Era, Sango and Miroku decide to scare the living daylights out of Shippo, and had a wonderful time 'playing' the adult way. After that was over and Shippo could come back, as well as Kaede they ate lunch in silence and then Shippo and Kaede had to retaire in another villager's home as Miroku and Sango once again 'played' the adult way (by God! Lol).

&&&

"The water is so nice…" Kagome said, wading in the hot tub.

"Kagome, why is there a hot-tub, and a regular pool?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Because if you get hot you go in the pool and if you either want to relax or you get cold you go into the hot tub."

"Are you cold?"

"No, not really. Its just nice in here." Kagome said, Inu-Yasha got in with her, and his cheeks turned a comfy pink.

"Ooh…" He said. (He has on a bandana so no one can see his ears, evem if he gets the bandana wet…lol…that's weird…)

"See!" Kagome said.

"He's cute…" A girl in the pool said, pointing to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha heard Kagome give them a menacing growl and they backed off. He smirked.

"And you call me possessive…" Inu-Yasha said slyly. Kagome blushed.

"Well you are." Kagome said, smiling.

"Now I can say you are too."

"And I'll be proud." She said, still red.

F/B:

"_Here's the pool, lets get dressed. Here," Kagome gave him a bag with his clothes in it and went into the girl's room while Inu-Yasha went into the door that said 'boys'. (Inu-Yasha is wearing an outfit given to him by Kagome) _

_They both came out around the same time. Kagome blushed when she saw him gawk at her. She had a multi-colored bikini, which just happened to show of her curves **perfectly **with her hair in a loose high ponytail with pink sandles. She blushed more when she found how much she had beem gawking at Inu-Yasha herself. Inu-Yasha was wearing some red trunks Kagome bought for him at the mall but that wasn't half the reason she was blushing. It was his bare chest she saw. And that six pack! He looked adorable with his bandana._

"_Future girl like what she see?" Inu-Yasha asked in a foreign ancient. _

"_I do! I do!" Kagome said the same way. _

"_Vise-versa." He winked. _

_Kagome blushed. _

END F/B

"Now Im hot."

"Way ahead of you." Inu-Yasha said, scooping Kagome up in his arms and jumping in the pool with her.

"INU-YASHA!" She screamed before she hit the water.

&&&

"Miro-kun, im tired…" ((The author said, putting on her clothes—woa…my bad…fantasies here…Ok SCRATCH THAT!)) Sango! Said putting on her clothes.

"Miro-kun?" Miroku asked, doing the same.

"Yep. You like my nickname?" Sango asked the same way Inu-Yasha asked Kagome if she liked what she saw.

"I do! I do!" Miroku said like Kagome had said to Inu-Yasha in the future.

(Do they have a link or something? Lol)

"I love you Sango."

Sango looked at him happily.

"Is there a precise reason your telling me this?" She asked kissing him sweetly.

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think after this rest, Shippo and Kaede are going to have to spend the night in a inn." He said chuckling.

Sango giggled.

"I wonder what Kagome and Inu-Yasha are doing…"

"Probably the same thing as us." Sango joked.

"And Im the pervert…"

They both laughed.

&&&

"That was fun." Inu-Yasha admitted after Kagome and him decided to go elsewhere.

"Ya." Kagome said. 'Mall time!' "Do you want to go to the mall with me?"

"Sure. But Kagome, I still don't really get the concept of 'the mall.'" Inu-Yasha said, picking Kagome up and putting her on his shoulders giving her one of those 'high piggy backs'.

"You just browse through stuff and sometimes buy things."

"Oh."

"There's also a sushi bar and other things at the food court."

Inu-Yasha smirked. Kagome was enjoying the view, when Inu-Yasha suddenly pulled her forward, causing her to fall straight into his arms. She smirked.

"I like being up there, you know."

"And I like you being down here." Inu-Yasha gave her a quick peck on the lips.

&&&

The mall time went semi uneventful for the most part. They looked around, went to the food court, looked around, bought a couple of things.

Kagome stopped at a jewlers store window.

"Omg it's beautiful!" Kagome gasped looking at a necklace. It was shaped like a heart with real pink diamonds encircling it, in the middle was another heart and in the center was a dazzling diamond.

"Its way to expensive…" Kagome said sadly. "Oh well, cant have everything…" She started to walk away.

'That is expensive…but to me, Kagome's worth way more. I'll get it for you Kagome,' Inu-Yasha thought walking off with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: ARE YOU CRAZY MAN? HOW ARE—sorry…R&RNF PEEZE! I know im not getting 5 reviews per chapter Sighs Oh well…the story is still going but I will take a LONG time to update.


	18. Chapter 18

Yokai Inu-Yasha Wants His Love! 

Sango1on1: Hey non-reviewing people. Here's you chapter.

My notes:

--Shippo stuff coming up

--What else would Sango and Miroku be doing? Playing tag in the dark alone, naked!

--I got some extra fluff in the mail today.

--Action coming

--Koi isn't gone forever.

Quote: RUN KAGOME! RUNNNNNN!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No Kagome! Don't do it!" Inu-Yasha yelled, grabbing her hand.

"I have to Inu-Yasha…I have to…" Kagome said, tears streaming down her face. Inu-Yasha kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Inu-Yasha…" She said, then she—

WRONG CHAPTER SORRY!

I was going to delete that…but then I eat bacon and forgot about it.

&&&

"Kagome!" Someone yelled behind Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"Pretend like you don't hear him." Kagome said to Inu-Yasha. Just hearing Hoho—hobo—homo—Hojo—Oh wait that was right…Just hearing Hojo yelling Kagome's name repeatedly made Inu-Yasha's blood boil.

"Come on!" Inu-Yasha said, grabbing Kagome and walking away from him.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome and Inu-Yasha started to power walk.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

"Uh-oh…" Kagome said as Inu-Yasha started to run through the crowd of people, carring her bridal style. She couldn't help but giggle. Inu-Yasha and her looked as if they were running away from an assassin. Suddenly Hojo popped up in front of them both.

"AH!" They all screamed in unison.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Inu-Yasha asked referring to the fact he popped up out of nowhere.

"Desprate." Kagome whispered to him. He smirked.

"Hey Kagome!" He said, smiling. "Im sorry for sort of acting like a jerk the other day. Peer pressure."

"That's ok." Kagome said.

"What other day?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"When I went to get Sota's present"—

Hojo grasped her hands in his, "I want to make it up to you."

"Really? You can start by leaving me alone." Kagome said pulling away her hands. 'He's really starting to bug me…'

"You must be the Oh-So-Famous Inu-Yasha," Hojo said looking at him up and down.

"You must be the Not-So-Famous Hojo." Inu-Yasha hissed. Kagome went behind him. Something suddenly pulsed.

"Eh…" Kagome looked around. Inu-Yasha looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?"

It pulsed again.

"Somethings…pulsing…" She said, so Hojo couldn't hear them. Inu-Yasha looked at Hojo to make sure he didn't try anything to his girl.

It pulsed several times.

"Inu-Yasha its you!" Kagome realized. "Don't get so mad. Your yokai side is about to take over!"

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. 'That outfit looks really nice on her…GAH! She's right.'

"So Kagome, do you want to go see a movie or something?" Hojo asked.

"Yea, but not with you." She snapped. He was making Inu-Yasha lose it! "Go away Hojo!"

"I'll go away but only if you come with me." Hojo said, he was getting angrier by the second. Kagome was suppose to be with HIM! Not this low-life grass-eating rebel!

Inu-Yasha pulsed twice at the same time.

"Inu-Yasha please!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Leave her alone."

"What are you gonna do about it, low-life?" Hojo asked. Inu-Yasha was pulsing more frequently now.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Inu-Yasha's voice was mixed with two now. One his regular, and the other a bloodthirsty growl-type one.

"No!" Kagome yelled, she slapped Hojo and then kicked him where it hurt. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand and dragged him away. The still enranged hanyou grew purple strips on his cheeks. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her and alas reached her Shrine, she threw Inu-Yasha inside and locked the door.

"Inu-Yasha snap out of it! Hojo's gone now!" Kagome yelled, Inu-Yasha's eyes were flashing between gold and red/blue.

"Inu-Yasha!"

"Ka…gome…" Inu-Yasha's voice was tainted by a much harsher one.

'You wont hurt her!' Inu-Yasha told his yokai side.

'Of course not, what do you think me as, a fool? Why would I hurt my love?' His yokai said argued. 'I merely **want **her.'

'Well—you can't have her!'

'You know, I never get a say in this.' Inu-Yasha's human side said. 'My love for Kagome is as deep as the deepest ocean, as far as the sun from the earth's surface, the'—

'Get on with it.' Inu-Yasha's Yokai said said dully.

'Im with my hanyou side here, you can't have her, if she wanted you she would say so!' His human said said.

'She never said she wanted any of us!' His yokai side said. 'You've got to learn to take whats yours!'

'Don't treat her like property!' Inu-Yasha's human and Hanyou side exclaimed.

"Inu-Yasha! Please!" Kagome yelled, his eyes were still flashing but now there was a brown speckle included. "Cant you even hear me?"

"Kagome! Say it!" A gentel voice called. 'Must be his human side.' Kagome thought.

"Say what?" Kagome asked, in the same tone.

"Say…si-sit!" Inu-Yasha's Hanyou side chocked out.

"SIT!" She had completely forgotten the word. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, unconscious. Kagome ran over to him, and held his head gently, stroking his hair.

"Im sorry, Inu-Yasha." She whispered. She barely banaged to semi carry Inu-Yasha onto the couch. ((Inu-Yasha had Tetsusaiga all along—oh whatever you'll find out!))

&&&

"SHIPPO GO PLAY!" Miroku and Sango screamed.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO AND PLAYING! WHY CANT I PLAY WITH YOU TOO? WHATS SO SPECIAL ABOUT"—

"GO PLAY!" Sango screamed at him. He ran away.

Miroku whistled.

&&&

"Ka…gome…?"

Kagome smiled gently as Inu-Yasha opened his eyes, groggily.

"Hey." She said.

"Kagome, are you alright? Did I hurt you or anything?" Inu-Yasha asked bolting up. Kagome shook her head no. Kagome looked away, even though she knew he could smell her crying.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"I was just scared, that you would-you would transform into your yokai side and-and Im just so happy you back to normal…" Kagme cried. Inu-Yasha smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"I wont leave you…" Inu-Yasha said.

"Do-do you promise?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inu-Yasha said, kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back passionately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: Please REVIEW! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Back In Good' old Feudal Japan! 

Sango1on1: Hey! Wuzz'appening? Here's your chapter. R&RNF PLEEZ!

Quote: Budump bu! ((Lol))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

((Kagome and Inu-Yasha fell asleep together on the couch.))

"EEK!" Kagome yelled, falling off of the couch. "Ow…"

Inu-Yasha, who had been watching her sleep, helped her up.

"Domo arigatou." She said drowsily. She went into her bathroom. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air as he heard water start to run. His ears perked up and he smiled, 'that intoxicating smell! My god how I've lied telling Kagome she smelt bad.'

&&&

"To my shrine, and in the well, to Kaede's hut we go—Yo! We're going to shine, everythings fine, things in order straight in line! In the well, and through the woods Kaede's that's the place, we're telling them we're gonna go on a cruise ya, YIPP-A!" Kagome sung skipping along, Inu-Yasha holding her hand. He laughed.

"What's gotten you in such a cheery mood?"

"Yoooooouuuuuu!" Kagome said. "And I had a candy bar and Im hyper!"

Inu-Yasha looked at her funny. "Note to self, never give Kagome candy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She opened up her shrine door and there was the well. She was about to go down the steps when Inu-Yasha stopped her, smirking.

"I want to try something." He said, grabbing her bridal style.

"N-nani!"

Inu-Yasha leapt from the stairs and headed straight for the well.

"KYYAAA!" Kagome screamed. A blue light surrounded them both.

Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome up and out of the well. Shippo turned around in Kaede's hut, sniffed the air, and bolted out.

"KAGOME! INU-YASHA!" He yelled joyfully. He looked at Kagome.

"Why does she look scared?" He asked Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha chuckled.

"I scared her."

"Kagome-chan! Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled. Miroku smiled and ran towards them also. Inu-Yasha looked at Sango and turned red.

"Kagome, come here a sec." Inu-Yasha said, dragging the poor girl with him.

"What is it? Why are you blushing?" Kagome asked.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango watched Inu-Yasha and Kagome in intrest. Sango was resting on Miroku's shoulder while Miroku leaned on his staff and Shippo was cocking his head to one side.

"It's Sango…" Inu-Yasha said, blushing more.

"What, you don't suddenly like her now do you?" Kagome cocked up an eyebrow.

"No! No! She's..." Inu-Yasha smirked. "She's pregnant."

"OMG!"

Miroku, and the rest covered up their ears. Inu-Yasha fell over.

"Sorry!" Kagome said, helping him up and pecking him on the cheek for a little sorry 'gift' and massaging his ears.

"Its alright. Don't tell her though. I bet Miroku will want to."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I tell him with you?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha.

"Sure why not?"

"It is Miroku baby right?" She said playfully.

"No it's Shippo's. Silly girl!" Inu-Yasha teased Kagome.

&&&

After Kagome and Inu-Yasha told everyone that they were going on a cruise the next day, Kaede invited them to eat dinner together.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Sango asked Inu-Yasha and Kagome who turned around and whistled. Sango glared at them both and put down her plate going inside the hut to pout.

"Sango dearest"—Miroku started.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sango yelled throwing Hiraikotsu at him. He ducked just in time.

"(sigh) Sango's been in such a bad mood lately." Miroku said, sadly. Kagome stifled several giggles and Inu-Yasha laughed outloud. "What? Its not funny when you get slapped for no reason and a giant boomerang gets thrown at you 24/7."

"No. Miroku, sit down." Inu-Yasha said.

"I am sitting."

"Then stand up."

Miroku stood up.

"Now sit down." Inu-Yasha said. Kagome laughed. "Ok, this is a very serious matter. Sango…your wife to be…the women you love…"

"Get on with it." Kagome whispered.

"She's pregnant."

Miroku passed out.

…

…

…

"He took that well…" Kagome said dryly. Inu-Yasha laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: R&RNF PLEEZE!


	20. Chapter 20

Sailing On The Ishi! 

Sango1on1: Hey! Here's your chapter!

Quote: Do you want gravy on your rice? ((Lol))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bye Kagome! By Inu-Yasha!" Sango, Shippo, and Kaede yelled. ((Miroku is STILL knocked out and it's the following morning!))

Inu-Yasha jumped into the well while holding Kagome's hand.

"Ready."

"Hai. We've gotta hurry and pack up. If we do a couple of hours before seven, we can buy you some clothes before actually going on the cruise." Kagome said.

"Kitto." Inu-Yasha said.

&&&

"Kagome…I just realized something." Inu-Yasha said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him, zipping up her suitcase. Inu-Yasha looked at his Tetsusaiga.

"This thing is a piece of crap." He said. Kagome sweatdropped.

"How is that?"

"Well, its suppose to hold all of my yokai blood in it, and it doesn't work when Im around you." He said. Kagome sat next to him.

"May I see it?" She asked.

"Don't cut yourself."

"As if. This thing in this form cant even cut wet paper." She said.

"Ya, but you have fragile hands!" He said somewhat dryly.

"More fragile then wet paper?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Yep." He held onto the sheaft of the sword as Kagome took it out.

"W/e." She looked at the fang. Then something hit her. "Inu-Yasha, perhaps the reason it doesn't work with me is because it can only hold so much blood."

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Lets say, hypothetically, when you're not around me, your yokai blood only goes about"—She put her hand halfway on the sword—"Ne high. But when your around me," She put her hand on the tip of the sword. "It goes over the top and over spills, causing your yokai side to take over but not completely."

"So it overflows…" Inu-Yasha said, looking at Kagome in her eyes. She blushed.

"Uh-hu."

"Your smart." He said.

"Thank you."

Inu-Yasha blushed. "Uh…" He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Lets get going." Kagome said suddenly, breaking up the tension. ((Lets just say Kagome has a car! And has a license! Lol!))

&&&

"Do you like this?" Kagome asked, pulling a shirt out of a racket.

"Sure. As long as I have something to wear im cool." Inu-Yasha said.

"Nice." Kagome said. "You know, if everyone was from the feudal era and were completely new to the future, it would probably be a very gullible, naïve, curious world…AND a much better one." Kagome said.

"Your all for the peace hu?" Inu-Yasha asked her. Kagome laughed.

"Peace, dude… its like what makes the world go 'round." Some man with dreadlocks, sunglasses, and a tye-dye shirt with a smiley face on it said passing by doing a peace sighn with his fingers.

"…Kagome what was that?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Lets just back away SLLLLOOOOOWWWWLLLLLY..." Kagome said, Inu-Yasha and her took a step back, then another, and then they ran.

&&&

"Domo arigato for buying me some clothes, Kagome." Inu-Yasha said, in the passengers seat.

"You know you don't have to thank me…right…" Kagome asked.

"Ya sure." Inu-Yasha said. Kagome sighed. 'He's nervous.'

They rest of the car trip went uneventful. No one spoke they whole way. Kagome was TRYING to make small talk, but she couldn't get anything out.

"Here we go." She said, parking and getting out. Inu-Yasha carried the bags.

"Ooh! It's beautiful!" Kagome said, referring to the Ishi. ((Ishi means Will, as in My Will. My will in Japanese it like: Watashi No Ishi. Or something lol))

"Not as much as you." Inu-Yasha whispered to himself.

"Lets go!" Kagome said. The ship was HUGE! There were thousands of prettiful ((haha)) lights, and chandeliers inside. The outside was a ramp for people to go up into the boat, and it was blue and white and shiny…((lol))

Inu-Yasha followed Kagome to a man with a blue suit on.

"Tickets!" He said.

"Here you go." Kagome said, handing him the tickets. He ripped off a piece and gave her the other one.

"You two together?" He asked Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Inu-Yasha glared at him.

"Ya and its none of your business."

The man snapped. "Kuso. You're lucky! My god, I've been greeted with fat ladies, and girls with beards all day and your lady is the prettiest one I've seen today!"

Kagome quickly led Inu-Yasha away before he ripped the man to shreds. They got room 174 ((by Kami what is up with me/my cuz and 174? If you read my/her other fanfictions, they all have something to do with 174! Lol))

"Wow, talk about luxury." Kagome said when they got in their room. "One bed…Nice."

The room was painted yellow and head a cute little table with a lamp on it next to the **one **bed. (: P)

There was one tiny window that let the moonlight in. When Kagome said 'luxury' she was referring to the room next to the bathroom that said 'Private Hot-tub'. Inu-Yasha sat on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" Kagome asked him. Inu-Yasha shrugged. Kagome sat by him and leaned against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He pulled her closer.

((MY 100th PAGE! YAY! (waves flage) YAYA! Lol))

"I miss it." Inu-Yasha said, looking at Kagome in her eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Miss what?" Kagome asked.

"This"—Inu-Yasha said, laying her on the bed and kissing her on the lips. Kagome was shocked at first but then soon melted in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And they continued to kiss. Inu-Yasha broke apart, panting heavily.

"I miss it too." Kagome said.

"Then why don't we do it?" Inu-Yasha asked, making sure the door was locked. Kagome smirked.

"Alright." Kagome said, Inu-Yasha turned off the light and kissed her again, Kagome smiled and kissed him back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: Hey! How'd you like? Sir Fluffikins came to my house today. He helped me write this story. ((lol)) Pleeze read and review no flames. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 1

Shrine Maiden Kikyou! Reborn! (For the 100,000th time) 

Sango1on1: AHHHH! DO YOU SEE THE CHAPTER TITLE? WHY? WHY? ((Lol)) well please R&RNF! Im counting on the reviews to get through this story! I got two the other day from (Comeback) and they made me SOOO happy! OMG im still on my 100th page! (waves flag) WOO-HOO T—not Im on my 101th page! Which isn't that special…Chukuso…lol R&RNF!

Note: Download Sotsuyou Sayonara Ashita Ha Tame TV sized now! You can find it at  It's a REALLY pretty song! I listen to it everytime I write something sad or romantic!

Quote: (London Dude One of those London people who have those black hats and red suits who don't show any emotion)

London Dude: I'll be here all night…just don't try and make me smile. Im forbidden to smile.

Quagmire: O…k

London Dude:………(chuckles) That episode of Growing Pains when Mike's friend Boner ran for campain president. (laughs) his name was Boner…(LAUGHS) (Laughing hysterically on his knees, drops the gun and is laughing VERY hard)—I have failed you.

Quagmire: OK this is kind of freakin me out here…Im just gonna…go…

London Dude: Here take this (gives banana)

Quagmire: What the heck is this for?

London Dude: When the time comes…you'll know…

Quagmire: (leaves)

((Who watches family guy? Lol. That's where it came from!))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke up and realized someone was holding onto her securely. She turned around to come face to face with Inu-Yasha. He groaned.

"I didn't fall today." She whispered to him.

"I know, I made sure you didn't." Inu-Yasha said groggily.

Kagome stayed there with him a little while longer before getting out of the bed and taking a shower. Inu-Yasha snuggled up with the blankets instead, wanting Kagome there instead.

&&&

"Sango don't be rash!" Miroku yelled. Shippo screamed and doged Hiraikotsu that Sango had thrown at them both.

"RASH MY (beep)!" She screamed.

"Sango you're going to hit Kaede and kill her or something!" Miroku yelled. Kaede watched in amusment.

"NO IM NOT!" Sango yelled. Miroku slapped his foreheard. He grabbed Hiraikotsu before it could fly back to his fiancé. He walked over to her hesitantly.

"I know why you're so mad." He whispered. Sango calmed down a bit.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your pregnant." He said. Sango turned red.

"Omg…omg…omg…" She breathed. "OMG! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER? I WOULDN'T HAVE HIT YOU SO MANY TIMES! OMG! IM SO" She looked at Miroku and jumped on him hugging him. "HAPPY!" She screamed.

Miroku smiled and stroked her back gently.

"Moodswings…" Kaede said.

"Ai-yi-yi!" Shippo said, slapping his forehead.

&&&

Koibitotsuni stopped walking for a minute. Her and her brothers where in a forest of some sort when something had suddenly pulsed. Koibito grimaced.

"What's wrong sister?" Bakatsuni asked her.

"Something is happening." Koibito said looking around her furiously.

"Something is terribly wrong here." She sniffed the air.

"Repudiate wench!" She yelled. Baka and Yaro SLOOOOWYYY backed away.

"What is it?" Yaro asked.

"I smell…I smell that…horrible miko…" She said. "Kikyou!"

An arrow shot out of nowhere. Koi saw it coming and quickly picked up her two brothers and evaded it.

"Alive so soon (beep)?" She asked Kikyou. The miko stepped out of the trees. She had on her regular kimonos but her hair was down which it usually wasn't.

"That's the wench that turned us human!" Yaro and Baka exclaimed.

"And me hanyou…" Koi said quietly. "You'll pay (beep)."

Kikyou just kept staring at them_. 'Why is it that I am incapable to abscond this world? Why must I endure this hatred anylonger? For some unknown reason I have been cursed. Cursed to stay in this realm everlastingly. But why? Is it because of the half-youkai Inu-Yasha that I suffer? Or my reincarnation ((I am a Christian and don't believe in half the stuff im talking about here. Lol. If I didn't say that, I would feel dirty. Lol.)) Kagome that I go throught this pain? _

_To live is to die…_

_To die is to live…_

_Is that the scripture I am pledged to follow? _

_Impure is pure…_

_Pure has somehow become impure…_

_Is this what I have become? _

_Good is to evil…_

_Evil is to good…_

_Or are my facts reflecting apon myself?' _

"What are you mute?" Yaro asked her. Kikyou strung and arrow.

"Why do you hate me so?" Koi asked her. "Why did you have to turn my hanyou and my brother's human?"

"Why do _you _hate _me _so? I have been brought to this world countless times and I have come to the conclusion that it is Inu-Yasha to blame." She said.

"First of all," Koi drew her sword and motioned for her brothers to hide somewhere. "Its not Inu-Yasha's fault, its Narakus!" She readied Omoiyari so she could block. "Second of all, why kill me then?" She planted her feet to the ground. "Third of all, I hate you because you hate me vise-versa."

"If it was Naraku's fault, then why do I not rest if he is dead? You remind me of Inu-Yasha so I must kill you to rid myself of his memories. Hate is a virtue in my book." Kikyou shot and arrow. Koibito cut it in half with her sword.

"Inu-Yasha did nothing. As that arrow did…just to remind you." Koi smirked.

"I know. I am not reluctant to die because he has done something to me. I need him to die with me then I can be content. I need him by my side.

To live is to die…

To die is to live…

Impure is pure…

Pure has somehow become impure…

Good is to evil…

Evil is to good…

Love is to hate…

Hate is to love…

Kindness is to cruelty…

Cruelty is to kindness…

Happiness is to sadness…

As sadness is to happiness…" Kikyou said.

"You poor confused girl." Koi murmered under her breath.

"Death is to life. So its your time to die!" Kikyou said releasing a wave of her energy from her hands. Koi put up her hands to try to shield herself but it didn't affect anything. Her feet were slipping from under her.

"KYYYAAA!" She let out a high-pitched scream as Kikyo's power through her down onto the ground (while she's skidding to a stop) and made several cuts and bruises.

&&&

Sesshomaru dropped down on the ground and covered his ears along with Jaken.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

_KYYYAAA!_

Rin covered her ears in a moment too. "Who is that!" She asked. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment.

"Its that girl…" Jaken hissed.

"That's Koibitotsuni." Sesshomaru said. "Lets go." He started to walk away.

"Eh…" Jaken and Rin sweatdropped.

&&&

"Koi!" Bakatsuni would've yelled if Yaro hadn't predicted it and covered his mouth.

"We have to stay here for the time being, or else it'll just make sister's job harder."

'I can't…move…' Koi thought.

"Now you die!" Kikyou yelled, shooting a perifying arrow at the defensless girl. With all of her strength she could muster, Koi doged just barely, earning a cut in her arm.

"Yokai ni gone!" Kikyou yelled repeated throwing some 'yokai be gone' salt on her. Koi shielded her face with her kimono. Kikyo shot another arrow, this one aimed for her heart.

"When this arrow kills you, not only will you die, you will become human. The other arrow that hit your arm is purifying you as we speak." Kikyou said.

Koi felt her eyes closing automatically.

"No!" Bakatsuni yelled jumped out of their hiding space. "Don't touch her!"

"Foolishness! Why must you resist?" Kikyo yelled aiming at Baka instead. 'B-brother…' Koi thought weakly.

"No! You and Yaro have gotten hurt countless times because of me! I can't keep allowing this to happen!" Koi yelled. "I love you guys to much!" She screamed, unknown to her, tears where streaming down her face. Kikyo let the bow go, Koi pushed Baka out of the way and took the arrow herself.

"C-Chikusho…" she coughed out along with some blood. ((When Koi pushed Baka out of the way he landed onto Yaro and they both passed out still in the hiding spot.))

&&&

"I don't feel so good…" Inu-Yasha said. Kagome smirked.

"Oh! Are you a little sea-sick?" Kagome asked him. Inu-Yasha was green and a little pale. "Aw…"

"Shuddup." Inu-Yasha saw she was teasing him. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Im sure if you stopped **staring at the water** **for countless hours**, you'll feel better."

"Uhhhhggggggggg…"

Kagome patted his back soothingly and tweaked his ears.

"What do you want to do? There are countless things to do on a cruise."

"Get better." He said groggily.

"Do you want to just go back to our room?" Kagome asked. She hit him on the shoulder. "Stop staring at the water or you'll get worse!" Kagome yelled, grabbing his hand and pratically pulling him into their room and laying him on the bed.

"Do you feel better yet?" Kagome asked about five minutes later.

"The room is spinning!" Inu-Yasha said, giggling like a girl. Kagome turned red.

"Obviously not." Kagome said. "I thought hanyou's don't get sick."

"Me too." Inu-Yasha said queasily and a little humorously. Kagome giggled. "UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…"

Kagome felt his forehead. Surpisingly, it was hot. She got up and went into the bathroom, coming out with a wet towel, laying it across Inu-Yasha's forehead.

"You feel better now?" She asked dully in about two minutes.

"Well…a little but not that much." He said. Kagome frowned. "Im sorry I got sick, Kagome." Inu-Yasha apologized.

"Its alright. You can't help it."

He yawned and closed his

When you see these words: _Sayonara, Suikotsu demo omari watashi suku_

_Anata boku wa shinjitsu no uso,_

_Daete, akete, suru... _

_Kakawa yaroku ima watashi,_

_Bokutachiwa anata wo,_

_Ni kizu kaze watashi no yume,_

_Kokoro, antsurai suru..._

_Watashi wa ame suru…_

Only a few actually mean something and the others probably don't make sense. My cousin 'not the one who died sob, sob' she thinks she knows Japanese and she don't. Lol, she wanted me to use this and its in the tune of Omoi No Hate Ni so…ya…lol…Im going to edit it later but for now deal.))

Rapidly something pulsed. ((Whats up with dat? Lol.)) Kagome looked around for the source and suprising found it to be herself.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? You just gave me a head ache." Inu-Yasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Im pulsing."

"No duh genius you are alive you know." He mumbled.

"No, it's like the pulse that you have when you're about to turn yokai."

"You're turning into a yokai?"

"No…I don't think so!" Kagome pulsed again. Inu-Yasha smelt the wisp of air double and knew she was telling the truth. Kagome's eyes turned a dull black.

F/Bs:

URASUE REVIVES KIKYO!

INU-YASHA AND KIKYO KISSING!

INU-YASHA MOURNING OVER THE LOSE OF HIS PAST LOVE WHEN SHE DIES FOR THE THIRD TIME! ((By god! Lol))

KIKYO KILLING KOI?

KIKYOKIKYOKIKYOKIKYOKIKYO ((My poor tainted fingers. Lol))

END F/Bs

Kagome stumbled back words onto the floor. "S-she's alive…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: I thought that was a pretty nice ending…lol Once again! Thank you SoCcOrEDiVa for reviewing!


	22. Chapter 22

Hidden Passions 

Sango1on1: R&RNF!

Quote:

Peter: OMG is this mike on? 'Hello costumers! Testicles…that is all'

((FAMILY GUY AGAIN))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

F/Bs:

_URASUE REVIVES KIKYOU!_

_INU-YASHA AND KIKYOU KISSING!_

_INU-YASHA MOURNING OVER THE LOSE OF HIS PAST LOVE WHEN SHE DIES FOR THE THIRD TIME! ((By God! Lol))_

_KIKYOU KILLING KOI?_

_KIKYOUKIKYOUKIKYOUKIKYOUKIKYOU ((My poor tainted fingers. Lol)) _

_END F/Bs _

Kagome stumbled backwards onto the floor. "Omg…S-she's alive…"

Inu-Yasha jumped up and made sure she was all right.

"Who's alive?" He asked.

'I wonder if I should tell him…things have been so great between **us **and…and I don't want to loose him because of **her**.' Kagome asked, with all her mental strength holding back tears.

"Kikyouu's alive." 'He does have the right to know though. After all it was his past dead girlfriend.'

"Kikyouu?" He said her name softly.

F/B:

((Spoiler))

_Naraku shoots out a tentical and stabs Kikyouu in the chest. She stumbles back over a cliff having several flash backs of her and Inu-Yasha. 'Why am I having those now?' she wondered and fall into this nasty pink stuff and dies. Naraku leaves yet Sesshomaru is there. Inu-Yasha who's trying to find Naraku stumbles across a piece of her clothing on a rock that's on the cliff she fell off of. "K-Kikyouu?" _

_He looks at Sesshomaru angrily. "What did you do to her you dirty bastard!" _

"_Lord Sesshomaru did nothing!" Jaken exclaimed. _

"_DO you even know whom your dealing with!" Inu-Yasha yells at Sesshomaru, ignoring the imp._

"_I did nothing, and Im not interested in the relationship you had with her." Sesshomaru said, and left. Inu-Yasha punches the ground angrily. _

"_Damn it…" Inu-Yasha has tears in his eyes. "Kikyouu!" _

_Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippo come running towards him. _

"_We escaped the mountain in one piece that's a good sign." Shippo said happily. Kagome sees Kikyouu's bow snapped in half. _

"_Inu-Yasha…" She asked rather softly, "did something happen to Kikyouu?" _

_((It plays Sotsugyou Sayonara Ha Ashita No Tame by Tackey and Tsubasa, while they all stood in silence.)) _

End F/B:

'I was unable to protect her. She probably hates me now. Kikyouu…gomen ne…demo…watashi ai Kagome ima. (Kikyouu im sorry…but…I love Kagome now) onegai (please) forgive me. Demo watashi (but I) can't abondon her even if I wanted to. I hope you can understand how much she makes me happy even when Im angry with her, and I've never been happier.' Inu-Yasha could smell Kagome's sadness.

'Maybe he still loves her.'

F/B:

"_Kagome! Don't you **ever **doubt my love for you! Are you crazy? Do you really think I would lie to the woman I love? The woman I dream of every night? The woman who's right in front of me? You? Do you think im some crazed maniac trying to have my own defenition of love? Kagome I love you! And only you! Are you kidding me, **you **unworthy? My God where have YOU been? In the warring states there have been millions people who have been in love with you while I only have two not including a gay guy! If anything, a lowly half-breed like me is unworthy of you! Kagome please, **never **tell me I don't love you, because you'd only be lying to yourself!"_

End F/B:

'Perhaps he only meant then when she wasn't alive.' Kagome thought. Inu-Yasha embraced her.

"I know what your thinking Kagome. Im not going to abandon you for her." He said, pulling her over to the bed and sitting them both down and looking into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes. ((Well in his prospective. Lol, I've always found all anime eyes to be a bit scary. I mean, imagine real people having those eyes. Shudders Just Playin lol.))

Inu-Yasha grabbed her hands.

"You make me so happy. I've never been happier with anyone else, even my, may she rest in peace, mother. I've never admitted this until now but…at the time being, I was lonely and Kikyouu was the only one who was actually 'there' for me. I think she was just a friend at the time but I was so desprate for some kind of love I jumped to the conclusion I was in love with her.

"I don't think she even loved me. She wanted me to change because it didn't look good for her being a priestess to love a half-youkai. You love me for who I am, Kagome. And I know for a fact I love you too. Please forgive me.

"I know I've done a number of things to hurt you and make you cry. I know one of the things I've done is not choosen between you and Kikyouu. I want you to know I've choosen you. I've realized over time I cant live without you. There would be no reason for me too anyways.

"Kagome, with Kikyouu I could never imagine **anything **else besides being friends. With you I can imagine everything, getting married, spending my whole life with you, even having children with you."

Surprisingly Kagome and Inu-Yasha both didn't blush. They're hearts only held love and passion for eachother.

"I vow to always stay by your side Kagome, please tell me you'll never leave me. Please say you…you love me back."

There was a long moment of silence. Inu-Yasha could feel himself droop his ears as Kagome proceeded to stare into his eyes.

"I wont leave your side Inu-Yasha, and I love you so much. Im so lame for words right now." Kagome had tears in her eyes. She was blushing. Inu-Yasha smelt a tint of fear that lingered in Kagome's wonderful scent.

"Whats wrong Kagome, why are you afraid?" He asked her, wipping away tears from her angelic face.

"Ever since…I-I was a little girl I've felt so alone and so useless." She said sobbing.

"Why is that? Your family seems to love you very much and I don't think you've ever been teased." Inu-Yasha said.

"M-my father…" She chocked. "He—he…" Inu-Yasha embraced her, knowing how much love she needed at this moment. "He didn't want me!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, horrified. He wasn't expecting to hear that. "W-what?"

"He didn't want me! Apparently he wanted a boy at the time my mother was pregnant with me and he had prepared for one. He was a big fan of sports and he loved business and wanted to hand the business down to his-his 'son'. When I was born, and he found out I was a girl, he 'tried' to handle it even though he was absolutely crushed.

"When I was older he tried to play sports with me but I was so outrageously clumbsy he would often yell at me and he gave up. After practically giving up on me, he stayed in his office all of the time. He sometimes passed me up in the hallway and say nothing. To him I wasn't even there. Mom was always at work and thought he was watching me but he would go to the bar with some buddies of his and leave me home alone. He tried to beat my mom home everytime too and right when he got home he would still completely ignore me.

"It didn't bother me much though since I had no idea what was right and wrong. But when Sota was born, I knew for sure that my father liked him better. He would play with him, talk about him all of the time, watch over him, take him to work with him... When I was 8 and Sota was 3, my mom forced him to bring me to work with him. To my disadvantage, everyone there thought I was the cutest thing. My dad being the selfish, greedy, pig he is, God forgive me, had me stand outside the building holding a sighn with the companies work logo in the rain for seventeen hours to get customers, which actually worked. My mom drived by and picked me up though, since my father and Sota left me there." Inu-Yasha was actually listening intensely and was interested in hearing more about Kagome's past. "My mom and my father got into a fight that night and Sota and I where nearby and could hear them, not that anyone couldn't they were practicly screaming at eachother about how my father left me in the rain. After that he came out and for the first time in years looked at me but the way he did it, I was glad he hadn't for those past years…"

F/B;

"_How could you leave her there? Alone in the rain like that just to market a product! Are you insane!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "She could've gotten abducted or killed or caught ammonia!"_

"_Well she didn't, did she?" Kagome's dad asked calmly, looking over some of his paper work haphazardly. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him in somewhat disgust. _

"_You wouldn't have cared, hu?" She asked. _

"_Kanami, look, I already told you, I said I loved you, I never said I loved her." Kagome's dad said, still looking over his work. Kanami gasped. _

"_You don't love your own daughter?" _

"_I don't condsider her **my **daughter, she's basically yours! Life would be easier without her. I could afford that new hot tub for us," He grinned. Kanami threw Kagome's dad's paper work onto the grown and ripped it all up. _

"_IF SHE MAKES YOU THAT MAD THEN WHY CANT WE PUT HER UP FOR ADOPTION!" Kagome's dad asked._

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THAT STUPD WORK THEN HER!"_

"_YOU OUGHT TO BE LUCKY I DIDN'T THROW HER IN A GARBAGE BAG AND TAKE HER TO THE DUMP WHEN SHE WAS A BABY!" He yelled, storming out of the room. Kagome and Sota were in the hallway watching him. They had heard everything. Though Sota didn't quiet understand everything, he knew something was terribly wrong. Kagome was bawling._

"_Suck it up!" He yelled, glaring at her as if she were some homeless dog who was barking or something. His face turned red with anger as he stared at the crying girl. Before she could predict it, he slapped her with all of his might, nearly knocking the defensless girl out. "The only thing your good for is you looks! If not for them I would have done you in long ago! You're going to make me rich someday you no good wench! You could make millions if you let me exploit you, what do you think!" silence "Answer your father!" He threw her to the ground and she passed out. Sota started to cry. _

"_L-let her alone!" He squeaked wobbling to his sister and stumbling by her. Kanami ((mrs Higurashi)) looked horrified at him. _

"_Get out."_

"_What?" _

"_Get out of my house! If you don't love her, you don't love me. GET OUT!" She screamed. Kagome's dad snarled. _

"_I know you can hear me Kagome! You worthless piece of"—Kanami threw him down the stairs ((go Mrs. Higurashi, show that sucker! Lol)). He stormed out of the house. Sota was bawling. Mrs. Higurashi was crying as well. She shakily picked up the phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"_D-dad?"_

"_Kanami? How are you?"_

"_P-please come over. I-I really need you right now…" _

"_Whats wrong dear?"_

"_(Sobs) just come over…please…please…" _

End F/B:

Inu-Yasha was still holding Kagome in his arms, while she cried at the horrible memories.

"Kagome…Im so sorry for mentioning anything-that-that had to do with him. But please, did you get bitter like how I was before I meant you? How did your father die?" Kagome seemed to laugh unemotionally at the last comment.

"That's the amusing part. It seems he wanted to make a point on how useless I was, and he killed himself on nationally TV on my birthday." She said.

"That is amusing." Inu-Yasha said dully.

"And I wasn't exactly, bitter, just depressed and unusually shy around boys. I guess that's why I always seem to doubt your love for me."

Inu-Yasha frowned and pecked her on the lips.

"It must've been hard. I mean, with your father and stuff. I've been teased before but it was because I was hanyou and it was by complete strangers when I was younger. But you were unaccepted by your own father and for no reason at all." Inu-Yasha laid down, Kagome by him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it was hard."

"You've told me so much about your past before, it felt so natural."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inu-Yasha..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: ((CRIES)) thats the end! Sango and Miroku ended up with 58 children all named Jimmy, Shippo married Rin, Sesshommaru and Koi died due to a mudslide, Myoga lived in a rabbit hole and got eaten by a rabbit (but of course lol) Kikyouu turned into a bird and in a few years when guns were invented, got shot and eaten.

_The End..._

R&RNF!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I was wondering if u bought that. As if. Alright that was a LONG chapter filled with endents and paragraphs. Lol. So please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Ah, It's Good To Be Miroku's Fiancé, Inu-Yasha's Lover, and Sesshomaru's damsel in distress! 

Sango1on1: Omg...That's funny! Im on my 21st chappy, and my 121 th page! Hahahahaha—ok. R&RNF pleeze!

My notes:

--((In the Tune of Here Comes Santa Claus!))

Here comes Miroku, Here come Miroku right down I'mADad lane, he's got all the medical herbs to make sure Sango's not in pain! The girl is flattered, but it don't matter cause Sango's enjoying her day, and Shippo and Kaede sit in peace and shout hurray! YAY! Lol

--((In the tune of Everyheart)) Please review, or I'll find out where you all live, everyheart has the desire to see the next day, Yes I know, Im being demanding but—hey, everyheart, doesn't want to die (unless their gonna commit) suicide! (DON'T DO! OR…Uh…well…OR ELSE! You're a wonderful strong beautiful person and nothing that happens can change that… :)…you kno, my best friend Jason committed suicide. It was sad…BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY PROBLEMS! Lol.

--Koi died. Please review what you thought about her character being in the story, I NEED 2 KNO! Lol.

--This just in, Media Miner Dot Org loved Koi in the story so I decided 2 bring her back!

--Meguru, Meguru toki no nakate! Bokutachi wa ie o sagashiru—I mean...I have Everyheart playing! Ok, Kikyouu…Kikyou…Kikiyo…Kikiyou…How do you spell it? Lol.

--Ooohhoohohooohooo yeahh…uh…Everyheart just ended. Lol. Sir Fluffikins is still here. (Whispers: He won't leave! It's annoying!)

Sir Fluffikins: What? What! R U talkin 2 me punk that's right! I want you to know—I respect you! Sllll-lllllurpyy!

Sango1on1: You know, that was apple juice I gave you, not beer.

Sir Fluffikins: (faints)

Quote: (screaming)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(breaks out in laughter)AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA0HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!

--Family guy lol

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Miroku…" Sango breathed, opening her eyes.

"What? Are you having pains? Does anything hurt? Are you sick? Open you mouth up and say awe!"

"Awe—shut it! I cant sleep with you hovering over me like some fly!"

"I am insulted! I am not a fly, and I wasn't hovering over you…I was technically hovering over the baby." He said. Sango went to grab Hiraikotsu but Miroku stopped her.

"If you promise not to hit me with that thing for a while, I promise not to be so overprotective." Miroku said pouting in a corner. Sango agreed. She looked through the door and saw the light of morning.

"What where you doing! Its still about midnight! Are you nuts!"

"…Noooo…" Miroku squeaked. Sango screamed in frustration.

"Is that good for the baby sweetie?" Miroku asked.

Sango hit him on the head.

"Hey! You said"—

"**YOU **said if I promise not to hit you with 'that thing', meaning Hiraikotsu you would try not to be so overprotective!"

Miroku snapped. "I've never done this before!" He yelled.

"Done what!" Sango yelled.

"Been a dad! I don't know what to do! How to react! I don't know **anything **that has to do with this kind of stuff!"

"Well I don't know anything about being a mom but that's why we have to work together, Miroku!"

'Moodswing…' Miroku thought dryly. "I know Sango."

"Hey…you when's our wedding?"

"Nani!"

&&&

Kagome rolled off the bed and onto the ground for the 8th time in this story. "Ow…" She muttered trying to get up a hitting her head on the coffee table, rolling over and banging her leg on the leg of the bed, and trying to get up while repeatedly getting her hand hit on the wall. She gave up and dropped herself, so she was lying on the ground. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he woke up to see his lover on the ground.

"Are u ok?" He asked her sleepily. She nodded and crawled her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

'I wonder what we're gonna do about Kikyou though. The next time we go to visit the others she'll be sure to show up wanting Inu-Yasha for her own.' Kagome thought with deep concern. 'Last time, Kikyou tried to put Inu-Yasha into a trance and bring him with her. Will she do that again? And also, Inu-Yasha still posses the Shinkon No Tama…I wonder what he'd going to do with it.'

Kagome got out of the shower and dressed, she went out of the bathroom with the mist following her out a little while before dissolving. Inu-Yasha was cuddling with a pillow still in the bed.

"Inu-Yasha?" She called softly. He grunted. "Get up."

He pulled the blanket over his head. Kagome frowned and went over to him laying beside him. "Are you awake yet sleepy head?" she asked him.

"Yes. Im very much awake." He said.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet, just preparing to do this"—he jumped up suddenly and kissed Kagome. She smiled and kissed him back. 'That smell…her scent…that wonderful…' Inu-Yasha thought. He kissed Kagome more forcefully, laying her next to him and rolling on top of her, loving the feeling of them pressed against one another. With hardly any control, he reached his hands up and grabbed her waist, slowly but surely pulling up her shirt.

'W-what is he doing?' Kagome thought, not minding it but still wondering. Suddenly their door opened, Inu-Yasha broke apart from Kagome letting her go and Kagome pulled the covers on top of her.

"Room service"—the women dropped everything and threw her hand to her mouth. "I am…so…sorry. Omg…I'll just be…walking away now…I—omg…so sorry."

Kagome looked horrified. "A-Ayumi?"

"Kagome!" Ayumi breathed. Underneath the covers Kagome fixed her shirt.

"Omg…what are you doing here?" She asked.

Ayumi giggled. "What are **you **doing here?"

Kagome blushed.

"You know her?" Inu-Yasha whispered. Kagome looked up at him.

"AHH!" She quickly covered up his ears with a pillow. "Yes, Ayumi, this is Inu-Yasha, and uh…this is Ayumi."

"Omg, this is the rude, insensitive, two-timing, total jerk, violent, possessive"—Kagome tackled Ayumi before she could say anything else. She smiled sheepishly at Inu-Yasha.

"Before we…you know." She whispered. Inu-Yasha didn't hear her though with the pillow on his ears.

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Omg, are you guys married!"

Inu-Yasha fell off the bed, and Kagome coughed several times.

"No, no-no-no, no-no no no no!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha said at the same time.

"Then what w"—Kagome glared at her and she shut up. "Yuka and Yumi are here too."

'Kuso…never really liked them…' Kagome thought.

"What's taking you Ayumi?"

'Speak of the devil…' Kagome banged her head against the wall.

"Omg who's that! He's HUNK-A-LICIOUS!" Yuka screamed while pointing to Inu-Yasha who had put on a bandana.

"Eek! Major Hottie! Kagome, who is he?" Yumi asked.

"Please say cousin,"

"Or distant brother,"

"You guys, back off." Ayumi said, then he whispered something to them.

"WE WERE NOT!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome 'eww-ed' and blushed.

"Ooh, you have good hearing cutie!" Yuka said. Kagome couldn't help but to let out a growl.

"Come on Yuka, Kagome's already been to the real estate with him." Yumi said sadly.

"Oh poo!" Yuka hung her head down.

"Let's leave them be for a while." Ayumi sighed, exiting the room.

"Meet us later Kagome! And bring the hottie with you!" Yuka and Yumi yelled leaving. Kagome smiled, faking and closed the door locking it.

"So do you really think of me as rude, insensitive, two-timing, a total jerk, violent, and possessive?"

"No. That was before you told me your feelings for me were mutual to mine."

"Tell me, before then how was I these things?" He was kind of irritated right now and embarrassed from earlier.

"I called you rude because you would always call me a wench and you cussed at me an awful lot…you also didn't have very good table manners…I said you were insensitive because you never seemed to understand me at all, I called you a two-timer because you would always leave me and go see Kik-Kikyou, I said you were a total jerk because every time you did that you would never say sorry or when I was upset, you wouldn't even pretend to care. I said you violent cuz u are," She smiled cockily at that part. "I said possessive because whenever Koga or Hojo came into the picture you would get upset."

Inu-Yasha's scoffed.

"Your not mad at me are you?" Kagome asked him, her brown eyes sparkling and become all big and cute. ((AWEEE! Who's da cutesie wootsie? Who's the cutie plushie hu? Yes u are!))

"Nope." He smiled at her. "How could I be?"

Kagome smiled.

"Inu-Yasha…what are you going to do with the jewel?" Kagome asked, lying her head on his chest, his arm securely around her waist.

"I'm really not sure. First I wanted it to become full yokai, then I was hesitating, now I don't know."

"The Shinkon No Tama…both evil and good. Whoever seeks and or possess it is bound to be captured in its power. It is also said that who ever is bound to it becomes unhappy." Kagome said.

"And I believe that to be true. For example, Kikyou guarded it and lost her life, I was bound to a tree for seeking it, you were brought through the well and got attacked countless times for it, Shippo lost his father, Miroku was cursed with a wind tunnel, Sango lost her whole family…"

"But…do you think that has something to do with Naraku? Everyone who sought out the jewel also had something to do with him."

"That makes perfect sense but the fact remains Naraku is now dead and if that's so will the jewel become even purer?"

There was a long silence.

"Hey…Kag…do you wanna get married?"

"Nani!"

&&&

'W-where am I?' Koi opened her eyes weakly. "D-did I die?" She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru. "And go to hell?" She closed her eyes and sighed. Her long black hair draped over her body. She had on a rather beautiful kimono that was much like Kikyou's but had patterns laced with gold and jade.

"You shouldn't speak to me that way. I revived you. With Tenseiga."

"Tenseiga hu? No duh genius. That worthless wench succeeded in killing me hu? Probably throwing a party. Where are me brothers?" She asked. Sesshomaru sweatdropped.

"You did get them too right?" She asked.

Silence

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Chukuso. Thanks for nothing pal." She tried to get up. "Pretty expensive Kimono you got on me hu?"

"I do own the western lands."

Koi winced in pain as she got up on her feet. Sesshomaru surprisingly helped her up and walked her to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To save my brothers before the wench ends up killing them." Koi said. About halfway there she dropped to the ground pouting.

"Who am I kidding? I cant do this."

"Get on." Sesshomaru said bending down. Koi blinked several times.

"Your kidding me."

"I said get on."

Koi got on his back hesitantly.

"Hold on tight." He said. Walking through his castle, earning a stare of curiosity from Rin and Jaken. After he bolted out of the door…

"YES! Master Sesshomaru totally likes her!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"Does not, Rin. Don't be so naïve and foolish." Jaken insisted.

"I bet you three yen he does."

"I bet you three yen he doesn't."

"Deal." The shook hands.

"What a foolish girl. Wandering into the castle like that." Jaken muttered.

"You don't know? Sesshomaru saved her from Lady Kikyou."

"NANI!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: Did you notice a pattern there? Lol, R&RNF!


	24. Chapter 24

Holy Crap Your Serious! 

Sango1on1: Hello! R&RNF pleeze! This chapter is mainly about Kag and Inu!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku snapped. "I've never done this before!" He yelled.

"Done what!" Sango yelled.

"Been a dad! I don't know what to do! How to react! I don't know **anything **that has to do with this kind of stuff!"

"Well I don't know anything about being a mom but that's why we have to work together, Miroku!"

'Mood.swings…' Miroku thought dryly. "I know Sango."

"Hey…you whens our wedding?"

"Nani!"

"And I believe that to be true. For example, Kikyou guarded it and lost her life, I was bound to a tree for seeking it, you were brought through the well and got attacked countless times for it, Shippo lost his father, Miroku was cursed with a wind tunnel, Sango lost her whole family…"

"But…do you think that has something to do with Naraku? Everyone who sought out the jewel also had something to do with him."

"That makes perfect sense but the fact remains Naraku is now dead and if that's so will the jewel become even purer?"

There was a long silence.

"Hey…Kag…do you wanna get married?"

"Nani!"

Koi got on his back hesitantly.

"Hold on tight." He told her. Walking through his castle, earning a stare of curiosity from Rin and Jaken. After he bolted out of the door…

"YES! Master Sesshomaru totally likes her!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"Does not, Rin. Don't be so naïve and foolish." Jaken insisted.

"I bet you three yen he does."

"I bet you three yen he doesn't."

"Deal." The shook hands.

"What a foolish girl. Wandering into the castle like that." Jaken muttered.

"You don't know? Sesshomaru saved her from Lady Kikyou."

"NANI!"

&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were staring at eachother like CRAZY! 'Please tell me he wasn't purposing. That's really unromantic…' She thought.

"Im not purposing or anything…" Inu-Yasha quickly said as if reading her mind.

"Oh thank God." She said letting out a big breath of air she had been holding.

"But I mean…would you ever want to?"

"Of course! Did you have to ask?" She asked him.

"Well…I've been thinking…way before now…" He inhaled deeply. Kagome's mind began to swirl into different directings and she could feel herself stop breathing. "I think we should…see _other _people. Just to see if this is what we really want." "Kagome! Breathe!"

Kagome let out the air she had been holding. "Are you serious?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well…is that what **you **want to do?" She asked.

"Kind of."

'What the hell happened to the (I love you Kagome I could see myself spending my whole life with you! I could imagine us having kids together!)' Kagome could feel herself getting angrier and more hurt by the second. 'How could h-he say that? After all of this?' Her face turned a little red when she thought about what had happened earlier and what AYuri had caught them doing.

"Ok. Yea, sure whatever." She chocked. 'Im gonna cry. Not in front of him im not.' "I have to go meet up with my friends. C ya later. Bye." She ran out of the room.

Inu-Yasha sighed and gasped in air that he too had been holding. 'I hated every minute of that. Im so sorry Kagome. I don't want to do this but it's a tradition in the mating ritue. I have to tell you that, and see how exactly you'll react. Please forgive me, you'll see.'

((Ha ha I scared you! Lol))

&&&

"So he said that to you?" Yuka asked Kagome. They had settled down in a nice spot to talk and relax (though Kagome found that very hard to do).

"Ya."

"That's a sign Kagome." Yuri said as-a-matter-of-factly. Kagome tensed up a little. "He probably never like you."

"Or he's not a fan of commitment." Yuka said.

"Or it's a polite way of cheating on you."

"Also it could be a call for help."

"He may have had his eye on another girl for a long time. Know of any girls he may like?"

"Yea. Her names Kikyou."

"Kikyou?"

"Ooh! That's a pretty name I'll add that to our 'names to name our future children' book Yuka!"

"Fab! Your in there too Kag, don't worry!" She said.

"So whats this girl look like." Ayumi asked.

"She looks like me."

"Fab." Yuka said.

"But prettier…"

"Ooh nice!" Yuri squealed. "Whats her story?"

'I cant tell them the real one…' Kagome thought. "See, Inu-Yasha use to love her but one day this man named Naraku tried to kill her."

They all gasped.

"Naraku looked like Inu-Yasha so Kikyou thought it was him and tried to kill Inu-Yasha, but Inu-Yasha thought she had decived him. Afterwards Kikyou had a cut in her arm and passed out. Inu-Yasha thought she was dead but she survived, just hid out for a while. Afterwards I met Inu-Yasha but he was still pretty hung over Kikyou so he thought I was her. Anyhow, Kikyou came back and she's still alive though she nearly died two more times and, well... I cant help feeling faint chemistry between them still…"

"That's deep." AYuri said.

"And dramatic. Someone should just kill that Kikyou person and make sure she's a goner." Yuri snickered.

"Totally." Yuka retorted.

"Kagome, he's probably has never felt this way with another girl and is unsure about his feelings." AYuri said.

"Oh poor naïve AYuri, he probably doesn't like her anymore." Yuka said.

"I'll say. You should go with that Koga person…" Yuri told Kagome.

"Or that Miroku guy."

"Kouga is long gone and Miroku's engaged and has a kid on the way." Kagome said.

"Eww…how old is he?"

"21."

"Oh…" They all said.

"How about Hojo!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Oh yea! He's missed you so much!" Yumi said.

"I don't think Inu-Yasha would like that very much at all…" Kagome said.

"He's the one who wanted to see other people…"

"Ya but…to be honest…I really…**hate**…Hojo now."

They all gasped.

"Why?"

F/B:

"_Hey Kagome!" He said, smiling. "Im sorry for sort of acting like a jerk the other day. Peer pressure." _

"_That's ok." Kagome said._

"_What other day?" Inu-Yasha asked her._

"_When I went to get Sota's present"—_

_Hojo grasped her hands in his, "I want to make it up to you."_

"_Really? You can start by leaving me alone." Kagome said pulling away her hands. 'He's really starting to bug me…' _

"_You must be the Oh-So-Famous Inu-Yasha," Hojo said looking at him up and down. _

"_You must be the Not-So-Famous Hojo." Inu-Yasha hissed. Kagome went behind him. Something suddenly pulsed. _

"_Eh…" Kagome looked around. Inu-Yasha looked at her concerned. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_It pulsed again. _

"_Somethings…pulsing…" She said, so Hojo couldn't hear them. Inu-Yasha looked at Hojo to make sure he didn't try anything to his girl. _

_It pulsed several times._

"_Inu-Yasha its you!" Kagome realized. "Don't get so mad. Your youkai side is about to take over!" _

_Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. 'That outfit looks really nice on her…GAH! She's right.' _

"_So Kagome, do you want to go see a movie or something?" Hojo asked. _

"_Yea, but not with you." She snapped. He was making Inu-Yasha lose it! "Go away Hojo!"_

"_I'll go away but only if you come with me." Hojo said, he was getting angrier by the second. Kagome was suppose to be with HIM! Not this low-life grass-eating rebel! _

_Inu-Yasha pulsed twice at the same time._

"_Inu-Yasha please!" Kagome exclaimed. _

"_Leave her alone." _

"_What are you gonna do about it, low-life?" Hojo asked. Inu-Yasha was pulsing more frequently now._

"_I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Inu-Yasha's voice was mixed with two now. One his regular, and the other a bloodthirsty growl-type one. _

"_No!" Kagome yelled, she slapped Hojo and then kicked him where it hurt. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

End F/B

(But of course she took out the InuYasha turning InuYoukai lol)

"That jerk!" Yuka yelled.

"Kagome-chan your strong. You dislocated his jaw when you slapped him. He lied and said he had fallen." Yuri said.

"Speaking of him…why aren't you guys at school?" Kagome asked.

"We get a week long break this time. Due to the yokohama thing!" Ayumi cheered.

"Hojo's here too. I don't know why we all use to like him so much." Yuri said with a scowl.

"Because he's second Hunk-A-Licious to Inu-Yasha." Yuka told her.

"What-ev. Now he's a major hunk-a-licious jerk!"

"Yea, speaking of Inu-Yasha Kagome would you mind it if I checked him out? I mean since you guys are through."

With that Kagome just started crying.

"Im sorry! I just…I thought…I mean…don't cry!" Yuka yelled, trying to comfort her friend.

"Its ok Kagome." Ayumi said softly, stroking her back while Yuri hugged her shoulders.

"Whats wrong?" A lady walking by with two younger kids asked her. Soon enough there was a crowd surrounding the crying girl.

"Whats wrong?" Some little girl asked. So Kagome told them her story through tears. By now people were sitting down and listening as if hearing some old folk tale or something.

"Ooh! Turn off the T.V cuz dis is better then my soap opera's!" A lady yelled.

"Oh yea!" Most women replied.

"Did you tell him that he hurt your feelings?" A little boy asked.

"No…if that's what he wanted then…I mean…I want him to be happy."

"Boo that! He didn't make you happy!" A man yelled.

"I know but still…"

"Awwww…WHY CANT YOU BE THAT SWEET?" A girl yelled to her boyfriend.

"BECAUSE IM NOT A GIRL!"

"Ladies, ladies, hold it, don't get in line."

Kagome turned to where she heard that from and she saw a bunch a pretty girls surrounding Inu-Yasha.

"That's him!" Ayumi yelled pointing to him.

"Omg he's hot!" A few teenage girls squealed.

"YOU JERK!" Most of the girls stood up angrily.

"How could you leave her she gorgeous!" The men hissed. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes non-chalantly.

"Whatever. I mean, these girls are pretty too."

"YOU MEGA JERK!"

Someone started to play the boombox.

"You know this song Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome nodded. "Then sing it."

"Yea!" Ayumi yelled.

"Kags a VERY good singer." Yuki/yumi said.

"O-ok."

(In the tune of Innocence by Hitomi)

Kagome:

If I could only mean a thing to you,

If I could only show you my loves true—

I'd be yours…

Nothing but pure bliss if in everything we'd do…

If I you would only take the tears away,

If you could only show me that you would stay—

You'd be mine

And everything'd be fine no matter what we'd do…

Can't tell you that I've tried everything,

Can't say that I really haven't tried at all,

Just don't want to seem dramatic…but what's to ya

No doubt I've turn a tint a green before,

No doubt I've denied the pain I endure

But I just can't let go…

(The audience starts to clap along)

If only I could only pretend its ok,

If only I could push my fears away—

You'd be fine

And I'd be off your mind no matter what you do…

If I could only just confess,

It may feel better off my chest,

I'd pretend,

Wouldn't even end my confession to you…

Can't tell you that I've tried everything,

Can't say that I really haven't tried at all,

Just don't want to seem dramatic…but what's to ya

No doubt I've turn a tint a green before,

No doubt I've denied the pain I endure

But I just can't let go…

Can I pretend, I've never loved you before?

Kagome/Girls in audience: Would it kill you just to imagine that we're ok?

Would it make you feel better to just ignore me anyway—?

Out with the old and in with the new—is that your game?

I don't think I'll be able to play,

Even if you say we're strangers,

I want you to stay,

Even If you don't love me—I wont go away.

Kagome: Maybe if she dont have a 'thing' for you,

Maybe if her feelings where not true—

Would it change?

Would things just rearrange and bring me back to you?

Maybe if I said all my skies where blue,

Maybe if I said that we're through—

Would I lie?

Would everything be fine and bring me back to you?

Can't tell you that I've tried everything,

Can't say that I really haven't tried at all,

Just don't want to seem dramatic…

But I just can't let go…

Kagome/Girls in audience: Would it kill you just to imagine that we're ok?

Would it make you feel better to just ignore me anyway—?

Out with the old and in with the new—is that your game?

I don't think I'll be able to play,

Even if you say we're strangers,

I want you to stay,

Even If you don't love me—I wont go away.

(Interlude)

Would it kill you just to imagine that we're ok?

Would it make you feel better to just ignore me anyway—?

Out with the old and in with the new—is that your game?

I don't think I'll be able to play,

Even if you say we're strangers,

I want you to stay,

Even If you don't love me—I wont go away….

Even if you say we're strangers,

I want you to stay…

Even if you don't love me—I wont go away…"

"Ms. Kagome! This is your unlucky, and lucky day!" A man yelled after all of the applause was over with.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, today you lost the man of your dreams!" He said. Kagome glared. "But, I am willing to be your"—

"NEW BOYFRIEND!" Several boys beat him to the punch line.

"IM the PERRRRRFECT guy for you! Im, sensitive, caring, not a jerk"—the dude ran up to her and held her in a sweet embrace. "and would never ever, break your sweet little heart."

"NO! IM THE PERRRRRFECT guy for you! I cook, clean, and love you all at the same time!" Another man yelled.

"IM the best guy for you." A guy in the corner of the boat said. "The name is Sekustu…Yuko Sekustu. I'll give you the best time ever. We'll head to the pool house, play a few games. Then we'll drive to the club where we'll dance… and stuff. After that we'll be having a good time under the sh"—Kagome threw her shoe at him and knocked him out. A girl poked him. "I think he's dead."

"Wasn't much of a loss." Kagome hissed.

"We don't want that!" The other three guys yelled.

"No thanks." Kagome said.

"Why not?"

"The only guy I really want right now is the one with silver hair and a bunch of hot girls surrounding him." She said surprisingly out loud and loud enough for him to hear her.

He smiled at her and she smiled back tearfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: Poor Kag! I feel berry bad bor ber! Uh…….ya…well R&RNF pleeze!


	25. Chapter 25

I hope that makes up 4 my trip! Please review you guys! Tnxs!


	26. Chapter 26

Sango1on1: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH 4 ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I was so HAPPI-FUL! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! LYL!


	27. Chapter 27

Here We Are In Yokohama! 

Sango1on1: Hey! Wuz'up? Well R&RNF pleeze!

My Notes:

--Parings: Kag/Inu✩✩✩, Koi/Sess, Mir/San, Kik/Inu (little 2 timer! Lol), Kog/Aya.

--Shippo comes back! Promise!

--Miroku is freaking out cuz of the baby!

--(Did you know that all of these notes are because Media Miner Dot Org is reviewing and asking? Just reminding u. at Media Miner Dot Org, I have 37 reviews and here I only have 8. --)

--REVIEW!

--REVIEW!

--REVIEW!

Quote: Review!

(not family guy lol)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_We don't want that!" The other three guys yelled. _

"_No thanks." Kagome said. _

"_Why not?" _

"_The only guy I really want right now is the one with silver hair and a bunch of hot girls surrounding him." She said surprisingly out loud and loud enough for him to hear her. _

_He smiled at her and she smiled back tearfully._

"When's our wedding? Miroku asked Sango.

"How am I suppose to know! You're the husband…"

"What's that have 2 do with anything?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok then! I think we should wait until Kagome and Inu-Yasha come back."

"Of course."

"So perhaps we should make the preparations then."

"Fine…"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Your impossible." He said as he left the hut.

Sango felt tears well in her eyes. 'M-Maybe he doesn't love me anymore because of the way I've been acting…'

&&&

"We don't want that!" The other three guys yelled.

"No thanks." Kagome said.

"Why not?"

"The only guy I really want right now is the one with silver hair and a bunch of hot girls surrounding him." She said surprisingly out loud and loud enough for him to hear her.

He smiled at her and she smiled back tearfully. Inu-Yasha walked out of the crowd of girls.

"Come here." He said comfortingly. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest crying. He stroked her back comfortingly.

"I…cant do this!" She sobbed.

"Its alright Kagome…Shh…" He bent down so she could whisper in her ear and no one else would hear him. "You passed."

"P-Passed what?"

"The test."

Kagome stopped crying. "What test?"

"As a hanyou, I was raised to follow the hanyou ways. Its a part of the mating process. I had to tell you that and see how you reacted. If you had gone with any of the other guys who asked you to be theirs, you would have failed and it would mean we were never meant to be together…but you said you only wanted me which means you pass."

silence

"You lied to me?" Kagome asked stepping away from him.

"Well I kinda had too." He said shrugging.

"You **lied **to me? You **tested **me?" She asked again looking more stern. He gulped. "You…YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU REALLY DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! WHY DON'T YOU SIT DOWN!"

Inu-Yasha crashed to the floor.

"Kagome…we're in public…" He hissed.

"SEE HE'S VERY OBEDIENT!" Kagome screamed purposely in his ear with was covered with the bandana. He grabbed them in pain and was temporarily deafened.

"OW!" He screamed. Kagome turned around and stormed away from him. Soon afterwards, the crowd started to disperse talking about the whole thing.

&&&

"Talk to me Kag…" Inu-Yasha pleaded. Kagome had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out.

"DON'T CALL ME KAG!"

"Ok Kagome…Please open up."

"NO!"

"Its apart of my breed Kag, I cant help it. It's a tradition."

"So what! I've breaken plently of traditions before! And besides, im not hanyou so it shouldn't apply to me!"

"Ok, ok, im sorry. I just…I don't know…I…well…" He blushed. Kagome came out of the bathroom and went over to the bed, lying down and curling up into a little ball. Inu-Yasha smirked.

"You'll need to stand up for this one." He said, poking her side. Kagome squeaked. She got up hesitantly.

"Ok, I know I hurt ur feelings…"

"Oh really?"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"And uh…well im sorry. But its what I was taught to do." He was blushing like crazy. "Your mother helped me to plan this ahead of time."

"W-what are you tal-talking about?" Kagome asked. He was still red in the face.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha bent down on one knee.

_Omg…_ Kagome thought.

"Will you…" he grasped her hands.

_Omg, omg, omg…_She already had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Marry me?"

Silence

Silence

"I would absolutely love to…but…" Kagome chocked on her tears.

Sango1on1: HIHIHIHI! R&RNF!


	28. Chapter 28

Her reasons, His Pain 

Sango1on1:HI! R&RNF!

Quote: What the DUCE?

Family Guy!

"_And uh…well im sorry. But its what I was taught to do." He was blushing like crazy. "Your mother helped me to plan this ahead of time."_

"_W-what are you tal-talking about?" Kagome asked. He was still red in the face. _

"_Kagome…" Inu-Yasha bent down on one knee. _

_Omg… Kagome thought._

"_Will you…" he grasped her hands._

_Omg, omg, omg…She already had tears welling up in her eyes. _

"_Marry me?"_

_Silence_

_Silence_

"_I would absolutely love to…but…" Kagome chocked on her tears._

"There are a…few things that would be problems…" She had tears running down her face. Inu-Yasha's ears drooped as an errie uneasy silence formed.

"Good evening, we'd like to thank you all for coming here and spending time with us on the Ishi! In about 5 minutes you'll be on ground again! (With a cheesy laugh) Anyways, your currently in Yokohama and the sun is just setting down over the horizion! We hope you had a good ride! The fireworks will be starting in about thirty minutes" ((Click, click))

Kagome felt a sickening pain in her heart. She felt like her whole world had just crashed down upon her which if Inu-Yasha didn't understand, it would actually do. Inu-Yasha let her hand go slowly as he winced. His ears vanished, his hair turned black, claws reverted into human nails, fangs turned into regular teeth, and his amber eyes turned into a milky brown.

They still sat in slience.

"One…is the fact that you're a hanyou and I'm human." Inu-Yasha felt as if he had gotten hit straight in the heart.

"I thought…" He was about to say, 'You expected me for who I was…' But Kagome shh-ed him.

"I do…Its just, you'll live longer then me, and I'll probably die of old age if nothing else. I don't think I could do that." She cried. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up.

"But once you physically become my mate, you'll inherit some of my hanyou traits! We can fix that," He said happily but soon his smile vanished as Kagome kept crying. Her sobs made him want to cry also, they were from the heart, not from any emotion.

"Also, the fact that Im 15, and your 18, its not even legal."

"We could live in my time"—

"And I don't want to loose you." She cried. "In your era, there are all sorts of Youkai's that could take you away from me."

"Kagome, we could live in your era." He saw the problem.

"You could get hurt just as often here and there. You think my era's pretty safe because you haven't seen everything here!" Kagome was crying hysterically. Inu-Yasha bit his lip.

"I wont leave you…I'll promise?" He said softly. Kagome shook her head back and forth.

"You cant promise you'll never die, Inu-Yasha. I could do that right now and then something terrible could happen. You cant cheat death." She whispered. She let out a wretched sob, so full of pain and sadness Inu-Yasha couldn't bare it. A lone tear slipped down his face. Kagome collapsed on the floor crying, Inu-Yasha held her tightly.

"I still love you, no matter what. I would love to…marry you, Inu-Yasha. I really would."

Inu-Yasha was sure now, this was hurting her as much as it was him.

"We could work this out. All that really matters is us… right?" He whispered, she couldn't hear him over her own sobs.

&&

Sango sat alone, watching the river solemnly. Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her. 'Miroku…' Sango thought. Miroku smiled and looked at Sango.

"What do you think we should name the baby?" He asked. Sango thought he was going to lecture her about the importance of a 'nice' relationship for sure.

"…Well if it's a girl…Could we name her after Kagome?" Sango asked, curiously. Miroku smiled.

"Lil, Kagome." He chuckled. "I was thinking, if it's a boy, I would like to touch our hanyou friend."

Sango smiled brightly for the first time in days. "Inu-Yasha?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

"I think its _perfect_." Sango said, leaning on Miroku's shoulder. He smiled, and stroked her back.

"I love you Sango."

"I love you too."

&&

Kagome and Inu-Yasha held hands loosely to show their affection solmnely as they walked off of the Ishi. Kagome managed to wipe off all of the tears on her face, but couldn't get the reason she had cried out of her head or off her face. She knew she couldn't look so miserable when she greeted her mother so she put on a Sesshomaru face—in other words, emotionless.

"Hope you had a good time sailing on the Ishi!" ((Im listening 2 Rakuen! And it goes really good with this part in my head, but what the lyrics mean don't!) A elderly women told them both. Inu-Yasha was slightly irritated by anything at the time so he looked away while Kagome nodded.

With each step Kagome felt guiltier and guiltier. She could of sworn she would burst out crying any second.

"Kagome! Inu-Yasha! Over here!" A little boy yelled. Kagome looked over and saw Sota jumping up and down. He ran over to them and hugged his sister and did the same with his hero. Kagome let go of Inu-Yasha's had slowly and hugged her mom and grandfather.

"Its good that Inu-Yasha's human because the fireworks will get pretty loud." Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling. Inu-Yasha nodded, and smiled weakly. All three of them, Kags grandpa, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi could tell something was wrong.

The mother and daughter sat on another spot on the large meadow where other people where sittind down, waiting for the fireworks.

"What's wrong dear?"

"He purposed..." Kagome said blankly and shakily, staring into the orange and pink sky.

"What, did he chicken out?" She asked, curiously. Kagome shook her head back and forth, "No. I did." She said, and mentally cursed herself. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Too many things in the way?"

Kagome nodded.

"You felt like you couldn't possibly be together?"

"I told him…I didn't want to loose him."

(I FINNALLY DOWNLOADED IT! YESSSSSSss! Sry…))

"Oh, Kagome...honey, you could've lost him many times before and hes still here isnt he?"

Kagome didn't reply.

"Your young, you don't fully comprehend it. What you have with him…what kind of relationship, its love. And _nothing _overpowers that. Go and get him. I know you love him very much. I know that you want to be with him and I think you should be grateful you've found someone who feels the same way about you."

(( GOT SOTSUGYOU! WHOO-HOO! Sry…SAYONARA BOKUTACHI WA!

((DOKO YOTO YONI!

((Lalalala,laa,lalala...))

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. And nodded tearfully. Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter.

"I love you mom…"

"I love you too dear, now go and talk to him."

Kagome got up and ran over to them.

"Do you still love my sister?" She heard Sota ask him. Inu-Yasha felt betrayed and hurt. Bitterness overfilled him at the moment. Even though he knew he didn't mean it… "Iie…"

Kagome already felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"I guess I deserved that." She said, hoarsly.

"Kagome…"

&&

"Oy! Bishojo, get up." Koibito found someone hit her upside the head with a large stick.

"OY IMP!" She screamed at Jaken hitting him on the head with an evil grin.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! If your going to be staying in Sesshomaru's castle, then you'll have to clean up YOUR mess."

"Says who?" She asked lowly. Jaken shuddered and squeaked,

"Me…"

"You know, for a matchmaker, you don't seem very lovable. Now wonder you haven't found a mate yet!" Jaken yelled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"Let her sleep, Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Rin and I will be out for a moment, do as you wish."

'Sesshomaru…' Koi thought.

Sango1on1: HI! Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you so much! IM so HAPPY-FUL!


	29. Chapter 29

How Can Love Be Broken? 

Sango1on1: Hey there ppl! Homi gs, lol. R&RNF

Quote:

Me: I MARRIED MIROKU ON HES MINE!

My cuz: HES A CARTOON!

Me!

"Do you still love my sister?" She heard Sota ask him. Inu-Yasha felt betrayed and hurt. Bitterness overfilled him at the moment. Even though he knew he didn't mean it… "Iie…(no)"

Kagome already felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"I guess I deserved that." She said, hoarsly.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha breathed. 'I should've just told the truth!'

"I…I guess I really screwed up…" Kagome said fiddling with her fingers and looking downwards tears falling to the ground. She smiled. Inu-Yasha wanted to tell her it was all a lie, that he wasn't even convincing himself but her voice was so fragile that he thought he would just hurt her more. "Non the less," Inu-Yasha felt as if it were just him and her. "Will you watch the fireworks with me?" She asked.

Inu-Yasha merely nodded.

"Sis…"

"Not now."

Sota backed off and went to watch the fireworks with his **GENTLE, **wont **KILL HIM,**mother.

The first firework went of and Kagome's eyes lit up with their pink and purle reflection. Inu-Yasha seemed a little bit surprised, and intruged at the same time.

'I should've seen this coming…'

Another one went off.

'I should've just said yes…'

Pretty girls in radiant kimonos came out handing out sparklers.

'I should've done everything differently.'

"I STILL LOVE YOU!" Kagome cried out. Everyone jumped in surprise inclding Inu-Yasha who backed away slowly. "IM SORRY IF I SCREWED UP, AND IM SORRY IF THE FEELING ISNT MUTUAL, BUT I CANT KEEP IT INSIDE ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs. Higrurashi yelled. A few women laughed.

"SO I DON'T CARE IF YOU FORGIVE ME OR NOT! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I'VE GONE THROUGH THIS 2 MANY TIMES! SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING AND KISS ME!" Kagome tackled him and captured his lips in a kiss.

"WHOO-HOO SIS!" Sota yelled while covering his eyes.

"KAGOME! WHAT'S HE GOT THAT I DON'T!" Hojo cried from the crowd.

"That's just disgusting…" Yuri and Yuka mumbled enviously.

"That's so romantic…" Ayumi sighed. Kagome broke apart in need of air and stared hard into his eyes.

"You've got a forceful side, I see." He said seriously, then he smirked, causing Kagome to smile. "I do too!"

And he returned the favor.

"Alright you two, that enough!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Kagome smiled.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was just hurt because you said no to me." He frowned.

"If the offer still stands…I've changed my mind." Kagome told him hopefully. Inu-Yasha took out the ring he had been fiddling with for a while and slipped it on her slender finger, beaming.

"WHAT? IS THAT LEGAL?" Yuri screamed. Kagome and Inu-Yasha where to busy smiling at eachother to notice.

The last firework where of two hearts, and then 1 gold and pink one formed in the sky.

Sango1on1:PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES!


	30. Chapter 30

Past Lvrs Are Difficult! PRT 1 

Sango1on1: Hey! Please continue to review im literally on my knees rite now!

Quote: REVIEW!

Not Family guy! Lol

I want to thank you all for reviewing too! This is a short chapter but…OH WELL! Lol

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In a few weeks Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sota, Grandpa, And Mrs. Higurashi where at (in a baby voice: Grandpa Higurashi, will you wead me a stwory?) where back in Tokyo. But Inu-Yasha and Kagome stayed alone in a hotel for a few days alone to have some time together. After that, they stayed in Kagome's era for about two months. (COWS! Lol)(they never played the adult way! I hav 2 say cuz if some1 gets pregnant you'll b wondering 'WEN DID THAT HAPPEN?'

Kagome woke up early in the morning and fell off the bed for the 9th time in the story! "OW!"

She yelled, it alarmed her slightly and that's why she overreacted.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Inu-Yasha asked, holding his aching ears. Kagome whimpered.

"Im such a klutz. But im fine…" She said climbing back on the bed, and burying her throbbing head in Inu-Yasha's chest. He smiled.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go back today?" Inu-Yasha groaned. He had really been loving the time he got with Kagome. "You've been avoiding the concept all week and I really want to see the others. I miss them." She said the last part a little sadly.

"Alright. Lets go now." 'Get it over with' he thought.

Kagome smiled, "really?"

"Yep…"

Kagome kissed him on the cheek and went to get her stuff ready. Inu-Yasha blushed and rolled out of bed.

&&

Shippo's nose perked up. "Kagome…? Inu-Yasha…?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"KAGOME INU-YASHA!" They all yelled running out to find their friends sitting on the well, currently talking about something. Shippo tackled Kagome and Sango hugged her friend. Miroku tried to be calm about it and walked towards them, then hugged them both.

"WE MISSED YOU!" Shippo screamed.

"I was positive you two weren't coming back." Sango said, overjoyed to see her futuristic friend and ill tempered one. Shippo jumped on Inu-Yasha's shoulder with hopes of finally getting a hug. Surprisingly, he did hug him.

"Who are you and where's Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked shocked. Sango grinned.

"Very funny fox." Inu-Yasha said rolling his eyes. In a way, Inu-Yasha almost forgot how much he missed them all.

&&

"He is near." Kikyou looked up at the sky and sensed Inu-Yasha's presence. "Inu-Yasha…and my copy."

Her spirit filled with resentfulness. "They're to be bound together I see…lets see if a twist of fate stop them." She smiled maliciously.

&&

Inu-Yasha and Kagome decided to spend the night at Kaede's, since when they said they were leaving, Shippo started to cry and cling tightly on Kagome's shirt. --. Inu-Yasha being protective over his friends and soon-to-be-mate, slept upright with his Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly.

"She's here."

Kagome heard him but pretended to be asleep until Kikyou and Inu-Yasha were acquainted.

"Hey, Monk, how do I work this thing?" Inu-Yasha asked him softly trying to he careful of waking the others.

Miroku groaned. "Just stick it on her!" He yelled, twisting over.

"Stick what on who?" Sango asked, sleepily. Inu-Yasha blushed.

"Inu-Yasha is planning to put Kikyou to rest. He doesn't want her interfering with Kagome and him." Miroku said, aiming to go back to sleep.

"Kikyou has her ways of twisting things around though." Shippo said waking up and slipping out of Kagome's arms. Kagome sighed and got up.

"Sure does…the little…" Kagome whispered under her breath, tho Shippo heard her and backed away slowly.

"Do I sense a little bit of bitterness there Kagome?" Miroku asked slyly.

"No, not at all!" Kagome said, smiling. 'Please let this work…' She thought. Inu-Yasha thought the same thing and got up, quickly and embarrassedly pecked Kagome on the cheek, and walked out of the hut. Sango put an encouraging hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It'll be alright." She whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: Its short! (cries) But I would like to thank EVERYONE 4 reviewing, heres all of my replies for EVERY SINGLE review! ((On ))

Paju13 : Will do ! And thanks for reviewing!

DarknessRises: It is hard, but I write stories to _try _and relive SOME of that pain. Im sorry to hear about your cousin also, It must be hard not really getting to know them before they die. And thanks for your review, its nice to find someone like you who understands what its like to let someone go. Sincerely, Sango1on1

GreenEyedYudit: Nice name. Lol, and what do you mean by: SOMETIMES funny? Lol tnxs 4 reviewing!

Arbiter555: Wow. Sir fuffikins is upset at you! Lol, I don't really like the people in Kags era, her three friends are cackling hens! Exepct for Ayumi, she don't get nothing tho! I was gonna make them all more paranoid but I was trying to get to Kag and Inu quicker. Thanxs 4 reviewing!

WingedPrincess15: Its glad to interact with another Christian! I was so happy 2 get this review! Thank you SOOOOOOOO much!

Basseygirl: Lol! Some1 had a lot of sugar, eh? JP, thank you so much!

MysticArrow: Tnxs! I don't do lemons just 2 tell you, as you saw with Sango and Miroku! Lol, limes, yes, Lemons r 2 sour 4 me! But thank you so much for your encouragement! Im so happy you reviewed!

Inuandkagroxmysocks: LOL! I luv ur name! Thank you so much 4 ur review!

NeuroticallyDignified: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Im so happy!

Cortney Woods: Thank you for your review! Im glad you like the story!

Fanficluv7inu: Thank you 2!

Sillylilgrl: Thank you so much!

XxkissmexX: YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER! Thank you so much, I appericiate it!

Thank you all 4 ur reviews! I wanna cry, Im so glad!


	31. Chapter 31

Past Lvrs Are Difficult PRT 2 

Sango1on1: Hi! Thank you so much for your reviews, updates MAY be a little bit slower because all of the past chappys I've posted where already ritten and now you've caught up 2 me! I continue writing tho! I promise to finish it if I get 30 reviews! Before I go bac 2 skool: September 8th! TNXS!

Quote: Will you bear my child?

No! SLAP

Inu-Yasha—A,DOY!

"_Kikyou has her ways of twisting things around though." Shippo said waking up and slipping out of Kagome's arms. Kagome sighed and got up. _

"_Sure does…the little…" Kagome whispered under her breath, tho Shippo heard her and backed away slowly._

"_Do I sense a little bit of bitterness there Kagome?" Miroku asked slyly._

"_No, not at all!" Kagome said, smiling. 'Please let this work…' She thought. Inu-Yasha thought the same thing and got up, quickely and embaressedly pecked Kagome on the cheek, and walked out of the hut. Sango put an engcouraging hand on Kagome's shoulder. _

"_It'll be alright." She whispered._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I take it you sensed my presence…" Kikyou sat on the stump of the sacred tree, nonchalantly, yet gracefully watching the moon in the distance. Inu-Yasha nodded slowly.

"You look different…Kikyou." Her long sleek black hair was lying flatly on her chest as it heaved up and down, and her kimono's collar was cut down to the center of her 'upper body'. She smiled weakly, and continued to watch the moon.

"I figure…your here to put an end to my meddling with you and my reincarnation. Or, perhaps I should say, your soon to be wife."

Silence

"If you haven't noticed…this time…when I was brought back to life…my body was not made out of dirt and graveyard soil. I am how I was before, my dear Inu-Yasha, before Naraku bound us against eachother. If you would…for my sake, before getting rid of me, talk with me for a while."

((A.N: YOU LITTLE 2 FACED LiAR! Sry…))

&&

"Lady Kagome, are you not going to try and get some sleep?" Miroku asked sleepily. Kagome frowned.

"Miroku, how long does it usual take to put someone to rest?"

"About…20 mins at the most."

Kagome got up from her spot in the corner of the hut, grabbing her bows and arrows. "It's been two hours Miroku."

He grunted and was fully awake. "Don't you think we should respect their privacy? It may be a little hard for Inu-Yasha to do this. Kikyou was his first lover…"

Kagome looked at the huts exit and looked down painfully.

"I…I don't want to loose him. Miroku…wouldn't you feel the same way if it were Sango?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

The thought of losing Sango to another pained him dearly, and he nodded solmnly.

"Then…you would know you would have to do something. Its this gut feeling you get…" She left the hut.

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku poked Sango in the arm soflty.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"…Are you having an affair?"

&&

Kikyou laughed, "And I remember when you would constantly fall in that one lake up by Kaede's friends hut…"

Inu-Yasha blushed. "That was only because you kept pushing me in." Kikyou shook her head not several times, making a innocent face. "Not me, the wind maybe."

"My dearest memory of you and I was when you took me on the boat ride. The sun was just setting over the horizon and I was talking to you about the importance of the Shinkon no tama." Her eyes where shimmering in the moonlight and she moved closer." When we were just pulling up to the village and I got out of the boat, I tripped but your strong arms caught me, and I was captured into you loving embrace." She pulled him into a soft one, and whispered in his ear. "I so often wanted to do this to you in the past. But I never had the courage…" She pressed her lips against his. Inu-Yasha instantly lost trace of putting Kikyou to rest, and of his loving Kagome.

&&

Kagome frantically called out for her ai, and moved back several branches. She couldn't find him any where.

"INU-YASHA!" She screamed, despairingly knowing that her voice hadn't reacged him.

She tripped over a twig and roughly hit the ground, tears stinging her eyes.'Please don't let Kikyou have him…please…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: I guess it was short…but I wanted to post something today!

I lv u guys! )


	32. Chapter 32

The Kiss! 

Sango1on1: Hi! I've gotten a boost on reviews so Im so paranoid that im gonna loose my readers! I noticed I also left out the discaimer. So…

Disclamier: I don't own any1 exepct 4 Koibito, and Sango and Miros child!

"_I so often wanted to do this to you in the past. But I never had the courage…" She pressed her lips against his. Inu-Yasha instantly lost trace of putting Kikyou to rest, and of his loving Kagome._

_Kagome frantically called out for her ai, and moved back several branches. She couldn't find him any where. _

"_INU-YASHA!" She screamed, despairingly knowing that her voice hadn't reacged him. _

"_INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_She tripped over a twig and roughly hit the ground, tears stinging her eyes.'Please don't let Kikyou have him…please…' _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Inu-Yasha broke apart from Kikyou first and looked away from her hopeful eyes. Why didn't this feel right? Why did he feel so guilty?

"Kikyou…."

"Inu-Yasha...you promised to protect me no matter wat…and you told me you wished to be with me…"

Inu-Yasha sighed. Kagome stumbled upon the scene.

"Inu-Yasha…" She breathed, he was still in her embrace. Kagome sat down where she was and observed them cautiously.

"Kagome…" He whimpered confused. "Kagome!" 'im here to put Kikyou to rest, so I can be with Kagome in peace!' Inu-Yasha realized getting up.

"Don't leave!" Kikyou's expression was painful and distressed. "Do you not wish to be with me? Would you rather I be the reincarnation and Kagome the original. Would you rather I be dead?"

Inu-Yasha felt very confused at the moment. "I don't want you dead…"

"If someone where to die right now which one would it be Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou's eyes where filled with tears. Inu-Yasha had to choose? AFTER CHOOSING WHO HE WANTED TO BE WITH, HE HAD TO MAKE YET ANOTHER CHOICE? Chikuso…

"Kikyou, Kagome, if someone had to die right now, I would like it to be…me."

&&

Koi sighed, she had been treated like a princess while she was there and it made her feel so humble. She picked up a flower from Sesshomaru's garden, and sniffed it precariously, sneezing afterwards. She frowned, 'That's what happens when you have nose issues!' She sighed.

"Who allowed you here?"

"Do as you wish, doesn't that ring a bell?" Koibito asked Sesshomaru rolling her eyes. He grabbed her by the hand brought her up, "I still despise you…"

"Then why did you save me?" Koi asked, snatching her hand away from his and picking up Omoiyari at the same time Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and they held their swords to eachother's necks.

"Eh…your good. Shady little thing aren't you?" Koi asked. Without realizing it, she leaned over and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's. He grunted unexpecting it. Rin who was currently watching with Jaken 'awe-ed' and smiled. Jaken spat in disgust.

"You vile half-breed! Don't you dare put your filthy lips upon Lord Sesshomaru! I ought to schedule a execution for you tomorrow in front of your no good human brothers!"

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin, while kissing Koi, and threatened to kill the toad. He whimpered and backed off. Rin soon found it rather disgusting that they where kissing in front of her and dragged Jaken and herself out of the garden.

Sesshomaru had never felt this way, so it only seemed natual to close his eyes and embrace it. Koi was the first to run out of air and broke apart. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared into hers with a confused look.

"Do you know what this garden is called?"

"What?" Koi asked, dazed.

"Garden No ai…" ((Garden of love))

&&

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome whimpered. Inu-Yasha smirked.

"Of course, theres no way that could happen since nothing on this earth can beat me!" He said cockily. Kagome giggled. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Yet, you do have and obligati

on to me, Inu-Yasha. I died fifty years ago for your sake. I choose to follow you into death rather then live on."

Silence

"Kikyou…" Kagome started, frowning. Kikyou shot her a disgusted look. "It wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault. You choose to die…I mean…err…" She suddenly felt very small, Inu-Yasha was looking at her with a thoughtful face, and Kikyou's expression clearly said 'drop dead'.

"Reincarnation, I choose because of his influence." Kikyou purposely said, x-ing out Kagome's name. "And you have absuloutly no right to interfer, go back to your own time and let things be as they where without you around to screw it all up!"

"You probably don't realize that its not your choice who Inu-Yasha should go with, its his! So you should butt out and let him choose without you screwing his thoughts up!"

"Look, wench, its your fault half of the whole population of Japan is dead! If it weren't for you MS.CLUMBSY, the jewel wouldn't even have broken! And people wouldn't be so wrapped up in its power!"

Kagome turned red. "Your just as bad as Naraku! Manipulating people like you do! Its not my fault I was born with the Shinkon No Tama inside of me! Its pratically YOURS! If you had lived on like you could've and should've done, I probably wouldn't even have been born until the jewel was long gone!"

"I wish you hadn't been born at all!"

"You know what! Sometimes thanks to you, I DO TOO!"

Inu-Yasha's ear's twitched at this.

"GRRR!"

"GRRR!"

Inu-Yasha let out a real loud and scary growl that had both girls trembling.

"STOP IT! Kagome, I know your just an outspoken girl and cant help but voice your opinion. And I think you where right. You had not right to call her Naraku though because he was just horrible. Kikyou, you had no right to accuse her of so many deaths, you know its not her fault! And you both had no right to wish Kagome's death! Because quite frankly Kikyou, I don't know what I would do without her!" He yelled. Kikyou had tears in her eyes, along with Kagome.

"Now Im going to do what I set out to do Kikyou! Im sorry, this is for your own good!" Inu-Yasha wouldn't dare let out how much pain he was going through right now, in front of Kagome. He placed the scroll on Kikyou's hand. She immidiantly screamed. Inu-Yasha covered her ears.

"Inu-Yasha…do you wish for my death? Does that girl mean more to you then I?"

Then she disappeared. But they both could hear another voice, much sweeter whisper a 'thank you…Kagome, Inu-Yasha…now im free…' carried in the wind.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whimpered. He just walked away solemnly…

&&

Koi just kept tossing and turning in the bed. "Its almost daybreak…why cant I sleep?" She knew the answer. She was missing something…or someone. She slowly got out of bed and walked out of the guest room she had been so kindly offered. The castle was HUGE and she could hardly find her way around but in a couple of corridors, she was there. She slowly creaked opened the heavy door and saw him sitting at a desk writing something.

"I have scheduled a boat for your brothers and you to a small hut in Otoki Villiage tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru spoke in an unwavering voice. Koi nodded slowly, tears pricked her eyes thought. 'I thought he…_may…_want me to stay.'

"Arigato."

He went back to writing. 'Why is she sad?' He thought, smelling her tears. Koibito went to go back to her room.

"Eh…if you cant sleep, you can sleep in here with me. I don't sleep much."

Koi smiled and nodded, hesitantly getting upon Sesshomaru's bed and lying down. In an instant, knowing her _crush _was watching her. For the first time in decades, Sesshomaru genuinely smiled watching her.

&&

"Im not having an affair!" Sango screamed for the 13th time. Miroku sighed and pouted.

"Are you sure"—

"YES! Why do you ask?"

Inu-Yasha sat outside of the hut thinking 'oh brother..'.

"Eh…Lady Kagome looked really sad when she left…she asked me if I would do the same thing she went to do if you where trying to put a former lover to rest. She said she didn't want to loose Inu-Yasha to Kikyou and I guess I got emotional. I don't want to loose you to another man Sango…"

'She didn't want to loose me?' Inu-Yasha thought. 'I thought she didn't trust me…'

Sango smiled. "Oh Miroku…Im not seeing anyone else, my love is for you only." They kissed passionately.

Kagome guiltly started to walk towards the hut. She knew Inu-Yasha was mad at her…she hated to think she had disappointed him. So, she only blushed and looked away when she saw Inu-Yasha sitting at the door. She walked in the hut.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed happily.

"How did it go, Kagome?" Sango asked brightly, in Miroku's embrace.

"Kikyou's gone…" She said dully. They both beamed. "But I think Inu-Yasha's mad at me…"

"Why would he be Kagome?" Sango asked confused.

"I think I put pressure on him…Kikyou and I got into a fight before she was gone."

Kagome told them what they had said to eachother.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone Miroku…I should've listened to you. He was fine on his own."

"Kagome…I would've done the same." Sango encouraged her. "Execpt Kikyou would've been dead a LONG time ago. I would've probably snapped." She added humorously. Kagome laughed weakly.

"Is it morning already?" Poor Shippo woke up sleepily.

"I guess so." Kagome saw the sun just start to rise over the horizion.

"Kagome…come out here." Inu-Yasha said through the door. Kagome slowly got up and headed for Inu-Yasha. As soon as she got out of the door, he pulled her down into a loving kiss.

"Im not mad…I…I was, but that was because I thought you didn't trust me."

"Inu-Yasha…I trust you perfectly fine. I just didn't trust Kikyou."

They kissed once more. "I love you…" Inu-Yasha said sweetly.

"I love you too…"

"They're quick to forgive and forget eh?" Miroku asked dully.

"I'll say."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1:  How'd u like? Please R&RNF!


	33. Chapter 33

Sango'n'Miroku, Inu'n'Kagome… Koi'nSesshomaru? 

Sango1on1: I thought that this title was cute! Lol, Im trying to post this one today so hang tight! Sry, I don't want to loose you guys:-(

Quote:

BigFatPolly: AHHHHHHH AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHH! (As ppl r shooting him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH (Has about 18402 holes on him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (drops down dead)

Peter: OMFG…r u ok?

Lol,

Family Guy

It was a relaxing day for the Inu-Yasha group as they wadded in the warm sun talking and in Shippo's case, eating apples! ((Grandpa Higurashi will u wead me a swory? cute baby voice!))

"It's such a nice day." Kagome told Sango watching the clouds roll by. Sango sighed, smiling.

"It's the beginning of summer. Speaking of which, Kagome, when is your summer vactation? For 'school'?"

Kagome shrugged. "I…I really don't think I'll be finishing school." She hated to admit it, but it was true.

"Oh, but you've worked so hard to keep your 'grades' up!"

"But I really don't have the time anymore."

Suddenly Sango winced. "What happened, what's wrong?" Kagome exclaimed. She did it again.

"I don't know…but…I…" Sango started before a wet liquid started to seep through her skirt. Both girls looked at eachother.

"MIROKU! INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed getting up and helping Sango up. Inu-Yasha was the first to bolt over to them, assuming they were in danger and Miroku was hot on his trails.

"Are you two ok?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome pointed to Sango.

"Her water just broke."

Miroku twitched.

Shippo came hopping out of Kaede's hut. "What's wrong?" But he was instantly trampled by Miroku despratly calling for Kaede.

&&

Kagome twitched as another scream came from out of the hut and more Miroku bashing. Inu-Yasha had fled from the noise about two hours before and Kagome had went out with him, massaging his ears.

"YOU PERVERT IF IT WASN'T FOR **YOU **I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PAIN!"

Sango had been in contractions for 14 hours so far and it was driving her mad! She would've KILLED Miroku if Kaede hadn't been there to calm her down.

"OH KAMI-SAMA!" She yelled. Kagome thought she might just run and escape in her time.

"Tha-that sounds painful…"

"YOU THINK!" Inu-Yasha yelled clutching his ears. Sango let out more screams. Kagome shrunk.

"What is she doing…dying in there?"

"CRAPPPPPP MIROKU! IDIOT WHY DID U PUT ME THROUGH THIS TORTURE!"

"I CANT TAKE THIS! YOUR SCARING ME SANGO!" Kagome yelled in the hut.

"SRY KAGOME-CHAN! ITS ALL MIROKU'S FAULT!"

"MIROKU GET OUT HERE!" Kagome screamed. As soon as Miroku got out, Kagome slapped the living daylights out of him. Kagome walked back up to Inu-Yasha and sat down, pouting. Inu-Yasha backed away, obviously both girls had a little temper problem.

Soon it all quieted down and a loud cry was heard. This time not from Sango, but from the baby. Kagome ran down and into the hut to find a exhausted looking Sango.

"Oh! Is everything alright?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha soon entered the hut.

"Ay, Sango is alright, just tired and the baby is fine too."

"What's its gender?" Kagome asked softly, seeing that Sango was near sleep.

"It's a boy."

Kagome grinned, the baby had beautiful green eyes and rosy pink cheeks. He had black with a tint of brown in his hair and had Miroku's michevious glance. He saw Kagome and smiled reaching up at her giggling.

"He's smart…ooh! He already opened his eyes!" Kagome said, Sango asked if she wanted to hold him and she nodded hesitantly picking up the baby gently as if afraid to break him.

"You're the cutest!" Kagome chirped. "What's his name?"

The suddenly conscious Miroku smirked. "Lil'Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha blushed a deep crimson and couldn't help but smile. Kagome smiled brightly. Kagome gave the baby to Miroku who grinned, looking down on his **SON. **He couldn't believe he was his and blushed sheepishly.

&&

Sango was fast asleep and Kagome was near it, Inu-Yasha was too, Miroku was sleeping as well as Shippo and Kaede when all of the sudden:

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **hiccup** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagome sprang right up, Sango did too but intstanly had to lie bac down, Miroku hit his head on the wall, Shippo screamed, Inu-Yasha covered his ears and Kaede huffed.

"This is going to be a long night." Kagome moaned, remembered when Sota was just a baby too.

&&

The next morning, Koi got her stuff ready and helped ready her brothers to leave from Sesshomaru's castle. She thanked all of the maids who worked there for being so kind to her and thanked the butlers who constently waited on her in food terms.

Sesshomaru, along with Rin and Jaken brought the trio to the dock where they're boat was to take off.

"Its huge…It's more like a ship…" Bakatsuni noticed. Koi was already walking upon it.

"Sayonara wench!" Jaken yelled happily, Sesshomaru kicked him down.

"Sayonara Koibito!" Rin exclaimed. Koi waved to them all and sat down on the boat. Sesshomaru's and her eyes met only to depart as Sesshomaru shyly turned away and 'hmph'-ed.

When the boat was about halfway in the sea, Koi could still see Sesshomaru standing there watching it go. She could feel a certain longing pull at her but knew the feeling wasn't mutual. She looked down sadly, ignoring her brother's idiotic tactics. She quickly stood on top of the edge of the boat…

'What's she doing…?' Sesshomaru thought.

And with courage and love in her grasp, desended into the water.

&&

Kagome woke up to find the baby cooing in Sango's arms. She gently pulled him out of his mothers grasp. Sango opened her eyes weakly and noticed it was only Kagome and went back to sleep. Inu-Yasha crawled over to her. And pulled her into an embrace from behind. The baby continued to coo.

"Oh he's so cute…" Kagome sighed, smiling at her friends child who giggled. "Isn't he cute! I think he's Kawaii!"

"I guess he's cute. He's got Miroku's glance."

"Sango's nose…"

"Both of their eyes."

"Aw!" Kagome squeaked. "I want one!" Kagome blushed and so did Inu-Yasha and looked at eachother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: SOO! What do you think? Please review! I tried to make this chapter longer! But…Im gonna try to post 1 more today! So that makes…3 chappys u got for today!


	34. Chapter 34

Love Confessions! 

Sango1on1: Hey! I really wanted to post more things but im not allowed on the Internet!  Y? Cause im shady like that. ' u wouldn't get it…

Lol, well anyhow, please read and review no flames: )

Quote: Im drawing pretty flowers,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&+

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o that was weird…

* * *

"What is she doing Master Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, seeing her new best friend jumping into the raging water. Bakatsuni and Yarotsuni where going crazy trying to find the courage to save her. Sesshomaru quickly jumped in the water and started to swim trying to find her.

'Why did you do that?' Sesshomaru though halfway bothered and half way curious as the water continued to splash into his face. Soon enough for him who was swimming like 80miles per hour, ((lol)) he spotted Koi swimming towards him. As soon as she was in reach of him she tackled him and they where both under the water.

"OMG SHEZ TRYING TO MURDER LORD SESSHOMARU! I TOLD YOU THAT HALF BREED WUZNT 2 B TRUSTED!" Jaken screamed. Rin on the otherhand didn't think so.

"OMG HEZ TRYING TO MURDER SISTER! I NEW THAT YOKAI WASN'T 2 B TRUSTED!" Baka and Yaro screamed staring into the choppy water. But instead of killing each other, underneath the water they where…KISSING? HOLY SHIMMATTA! lol

Sesshomaru planted a kiss on her lips, they could actually have some privacy down there though he knew they would eventually run out of air. His fingers traced her wonderful body, getting to know each part a bit more personally. He knew it now, he had this emotion for Koi that he didn't have for any other woman. Is that wat his half brother had for the human girl Kagome? Or what the monk had for that Taijiya Sango? Nonetheless, he had it for Koibito and that was now a known fact. Sesshomaru quickly brought them up for air.

"Is there anyway possible, that I might stay with you?" Koi asked, her face buried in his chest. Sesshomaru secretly grinned.

"Hai."

((Im thinkin of changing the rating of this FanFic 2 R…hmmm I wonder…))

&&&

"Kagome, are you serious?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "After marriage though…"

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped. They had this atmosphere there and she just put a downer on it. He sighed understandingly and nodded. Kagome noticed his sudden change of mood.

"You've been so patient with me, Inu-Yasha. Domo arigato…watashi no ai." She rested her head on his shoulder. He grinned sheepishly.

"Itashimashite watashi no ai." He rested his head on hers. Lil'Inu went fast asleep and stopped his cooing.

((Im gonna call Lil inuyasha, inu. Hey…Lil…where hav I heard that before? OH PARANIA ANGENT! Lil'SLUGGER! OMG! Lol))

* * *

Sango1on1: Please READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES! I love you guys!

Please don't stop reviewing! I'll cry so hard! Its not my fault I cant Post! I shouldn't hav even posted this 1! Please don't hate me!

:'(


	35. Chapter 35

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha…Truce? 

Sango1on1: Please read and review no flames! I'll be a happy bunny.

Quote: DESTROY ALL HUMANS!

I AM NOT GREEN!

Destroy all humans game!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was late afternoon at Kaede's hut where Shippo tried to impress Kagome with some new transformations he'd been working on, Sango and Kaede fixed some lunch while trying to put the baby asleep, and Miroku and Inu-Yasha just talked to each other when all of the sudden a loud scream was heard in the distance.

"It was a nice day…I'll give you that…" Sango muttered walking out of the hut. Kagome groaned and got her bows and arrows just in cast. Miroku let out a fake sob.

"Y Kami-sama? WHY!"

When the all got to the source of the scream, all of they're mouths dropped. When they saw thousands of youkais just standing there awaiting them.

"Hey! You didn't need to bring your pose Inu-Yasha." One of them shouted. He growled.

"Normally we would be after the wench on your right (Kagome) but this time we found out YOU'RE the one with the jewel so give it here!"

"How dare you insult her!" Inu-Yasha growled, attacking half of the group, then the other until they where all gone. "Too easy." He smirked sure of himself.

"Well that was an un-needed battle." Miroku groaned.

"What's the point of researchin' what's going on here? There are no more shards and Im tired of going yokai hunting." Inu-Yasha said stubbornly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

((A.N: Ok, Im at a writers block here. I really want to finish this story but I have and Idea for another one. Im afraid I'll loose intrest in this one! What should I do?))

((Hey! Im still gonna finish this, but when I get tired or get writers block, im gonna switch to the other1. Please read and review.

And I can only be on the computer till 10:30 and before then I can only be on for 2 hours.

No im not grounded.

This is a 'till im 18' deal. ((6 yrz)):'-(

I know, darn.

So updating is gonna be alittle slow. Im so sorry you guyz!))

&&

"First, Sesshy, I need you to lighten up around me." Koi made a list of changes Sesshomaru would have to make to be with her.

"Lighten up?"

"Take a joke, make a joke, heck, even laugh maybe." Koi pecked him on the lips. "Oh, and smile." He tried to strain one just for her.

"Err…we'll work on it." And there it was, the smile. Genuine, and charming. "YOU DID IT!" She hugged him.

"Second thing, you have to make truce with your brother."

"WHAT!" 

Koi calmed him down. "Make a truce with Inu-Yasha. They're all like family to me and if we decide to actually 'mate' they will be. I cant have you going about trying to kill my brother in law."

"Third, please be nice to people."

"Nani?" Sesshomaru didn't even know the meaning of the word. He saw it as 'pity' not 'nice-ness'.

"Be…um…nice…don't yell, stare, glare, growl, kill, hurt, ignore, disregard, taunt, make fun of, or anything like that to other people UNLESS they're an enemy," Sesshommaru opened his mouth to protest. "And that doesn't include Inu-Yasha."

He closed it.

"Can you agree to those terms?" She asked him. (By the way, they're at his castle now, in his room…in the bed. NOT PLAYING)

"For your sake, yes."

Koi kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled again, for the sake of his ai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: Hey! Thank you for your reviews:-(

I haven't been a very good author hu?

Im so sorry. PLEASE SEND IDEAS! Please I beg of u! I've run out of

ideas and Im desperate.

I cant update if I don't know what to write.

PS: Itashimashite means Thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

Loving Restrains 

Sango1on1: No comment

**READ THIS STORY: **

**Title:SoulTherapy**

Author: dolphingirl0113

**Its so good and inspiring. I LOVED it, I laughed, I cried, heck, I even fainted. LOL**

**Read THIS STORY 2:**

**Title: Sad Love**

**Author: Suicidel Freak (o.O)**

**I loved it, tho it was really, REALLY, depressing and sad. Author is still really good. Some spelling errors but other then that, perfect. **

**READ THIS 2:**

**Title: Anything Would Be Fine**

**Author: Pissimissi (Lol sumtimes I wonder :points to previous pen name:**

**Really good for people who are Christians, but excellent for people who aren't. Who knows? This story may give you a better insite on God. . **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was (in Kags time about 11:00) at night and the Inu-tachi had settled down for the day. Kagome was already snuggled up in her sleeping bag and Sango and Miroku where sleeping in a corner peacefully together.

Inu-Yasha slept with Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder watching over Kagome and making sure she was safe. He was still awake and Miroku was in as well as Sango where dead asleep for they had started to fall into a sleeping trance about 2 hours ago.

Kagome twisted around and moped. She was restless. She missed it in her time where instead of looking out, Inu-Yasha was holding her waist protectively. (that's so sweet…lol). She whimpered at the difference, then quickly gasped since she knew Inu-Yasha had heard her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly, careful not to wake Sango and Miroku. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and muttered a 'Nothing. Everything's fine.'

Inu-Yasha didn't buy it and quickly, but softly, removed his ai from her futuristic bed, and into his arms.

"You miss me, hu?" He whispered in her ear, smugly. She smiled solemnly and nodded. He kissed her neck and nibbled playfully. She grinned and let out a small giggle.

"You miss me?" She asked. He nodded, kissing her lips and embracing the sweet vanilla taste.

"Yes. Very much."

'She looks so beautiful,' her head in his lap, and her gorgeous body laid out beneath him as she stared into his amber eyes with her sparkling chocolate brown ones gazing at him innocently yet at the same time mischievously.

"Why did you want to search around for more youkai?" Kagome asked childish like, playing with the ends of her ebony locks.

"Because they came after us and I know they'll come back."

She pecked him on the lips. Their chaste kiss turned into a fiery passionate one. Inu-Yasha couldn't resist but to lay down with Kagome below him. It just felt so natural. Her beautiful body pressed against his while they shared a kiss. His lips…no, his whole body yearned for more, it longed for Kagome. He wanted her to himself. She _was _his mate. Even if he hadn't claimed her physically, they had both agreed mentally and vocally. Why couldn't he be satisfied with her undying love for him? But then…why wouldn't she show him? Didn't he deserve this?

He didn't realize what he was doing while he was in the mist of his thoughts, until Kagome was suddenly staring intensely into his amber eyes. She tried to sit up but he was still pushing her down.

"Inu-Yasha…" She whimpered. He snapped out of his daze and let her get up.

"Gomen ne…Kagome." Inu-Yasha scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Did you realize that you where…" She asked him quietly.

Inu-Yasha noticed Kagomes red bow on her fuku was in his hand and her shirt was sideways as if someone had tried to…take it off. Had he really lost control like that? He got rather irritated.

"Kagome? Why can't I have you?" He asked loudly and kind of rudely. Kagome looked surprised. "Why are you teasing me like you do?"

"Teasing you?"

"I mean, I always get so close then you stop me!"

"Inu-Yasha I"—

"Kagome!" He looked hurt. Really hurt. "Doing exactly what you don't want us to do is practically postponing and avoiding the whole concept of us being together!"

"So we cant be together if we don't…" She blushed, modestly.

"Im not saying that. We can, but…I don't want to have to wait for you! Im growing kind of impatient." He snapped. Kagome turned her back to him.

"Is that the only reason you want to be with me…?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"No, I love you but I can't love you if we don't." That came out so wrong.

"So your saying you love me…but you'll stop loving me if we don't? Are you threatening me?" Tears where in her voice. She felt like she was secretly being manipulated into sleeping with him, and it hurt her so bad that the man she would die for was doing it to her.

"No Im not saying that! You keep jumping to conclusions!" He yelled.

"What am I suppose to think?" Kagome screamed at him.

"Your suppose to do what I say! Im trying to negotiate with you!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the same volume as her.

"YOU JERK!" Kagome screamed.

"YOU BITCH!"

A loud slap was heard, I mean REALLY loud. Inu-Yasha held his cheek in pain. Kagome never looked so angry and hurt.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU, AFTER STAYING BY YOUR SIDE FOR ALL THOSE YEARS, AND WAITING FOR EVERY STEP YOU TOOK, WAITING FOR YOU TO DECIDE BETWEEN KIKYO AND I, WAITING FOR YOU ALL OF THOSE TIMES—YOU CANT WAIT FOR ME THIS ONE TIME?" She yelled. Inu-Yasha's ears flattened against his head. Kagome slumped down to the ground, her beautiful eyes sparkling with tears. "Just this once……you cant wait for me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: There you have it! Inu-Yasha being mean 2 Kag. wow Well please continue to review! I love all of my reviewers!


	37. Chapter 37

Arguments and Making Up 

Sango1on1: This chapter is all about Kag and Inu!

Quote:

Me: (calls Kiss AKA: 106.1 in Seattle) Hello? What caller am I?

Person who answered: Um…I didn't give anything away yet…

Me: Oh…

Person who answered: ok, cool. :hangs up:

That happened tonight actually…I wanted Green Day tickets. :-(

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following morning, it was obvious Kagome and Inu-Yasha where mad at each other. They didn't make any eye contact and where trying as hard as they could. They where current out walking and making sure nothing suspicious was happening around the village. Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala and Kagome lagged behind. In the past, this would've been normal but now since the two 'love-birds' had finally confessed their love for each other, Sango and Miroku where curious to find out what was wrong. Suddenly Kagome felt something move in her backpack and stopped to check out what it was.

"Come on we haven't gotten all day." Inu-Yasha growled at her.

"Cant you just **_WAIT for me _just **a moment?"

Sango and Miroku noticed the hurt expression on Inu-Yasha's face, and the emphasized words in Kagome's sentence. Kagome opened her backpack to reveal Shippo.

"NANI?" Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha exclaimed. Kagome sighed.

"What are you doing Shippo?" She asked. Shippo climbed onto her shoulder.

"You guys always leave me out! I wanted to come!" He whined. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"How come squirt you cant do us no good…"

"Its ANY good, not no good…" Kagome whispered. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Did you just correct him?" Shippo whispered in her ear. Kagome started to continue to walk passing by Inu-Yasha.

"Come on we haven't gotten all day." She spat at him as she passed.

&+&

In the late afternoon the Inu-tachi sat down and started to cook some food to eat for lunch. Of course it was ramen. Kagome had made Shippo's, Sango's and Miroku's, including her own. Inu-Yasha asked where his was. Kagome threw a packet to him.

"Make your own. You probably don't want to have to wait for me to cook it."

"Whats your problem!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome smiled at him. He would've usually melted in it but this wasn't a loving smile at all. It was the kind of smile Kikyou would give him when she would try to hurt Kagome and he wouldn't do anything about it. ((Kikyou Captured By Naraku. That's the ep it was in.))

"Why nothing, watashi no ai." She said sweetly yet sourly at the same time. Inu-Yasha frowned.

"Kagome…" He muttered solemnly walking away from them all. Sango and Miroku where currently in a interesting discussion with Shippo about how he managed to get in Kags backpack at the moment, so Kagome was left eating alone in a corner. She had to admit she felt pretty lonely so she took her mini photo album she kept in her backpack.

There was a picture of Inu-Yasha looking VERY confused into the camera. She giggled. He was so clueless sometimes. Kagome had taken numerous pictures of Sango and Miroku talking together before they where engaged when they weren't looking. She turned to the next page. Shippo was posing for the camera like any child would do. He was so cute. She didn't know where the next set of pictures came from. But there were several pictures of Inu-Yasha and her together. A few of them where of her yelling sit to him, some were of them just talking, and others where when she was trying to help him do something. But the one that she had no idea who took it was a close-up of her and Inu-Yasha sitting in a sakura tree kissing innocently, while sakura petals floated around them making it look so… fairytale-ish. It was obviously in the past.

"Shippo-chan? Did you take this picture of Inu-Yasha and I?" Kagome asked him from over her shoulder.

"No, but its really nice." Shippo said as he stared down at it. Sango and Miroku went to look at it.

"Wow, who took that? You guys look so angelic together like that." Sango ooh-ed. Miroku grinned.

"That's really Kawaii! Who took it? They're really good with the camera." Miroku awe-ed. Even though he was currently suppressing perverted comment.

'Oh Inu-Yasha…are we even that in love anymore?'

&&&

Kagome sighed and looked into the sky. Everyone had settled down for the night to rest until the following morning. It felt so unnatural to sleep without being in Inu-Yasha's arms. She felt tears prick her eyes. She still loved him. She still wanted to be with him.

"Inu-Yasha…?" Her voice sounded fragile, almost broken and it scared him. He looked in her direction.

"What? Want me to wait for you to go to sleep before I do?" He spat bitterly. Kagome winced.

"I'm…sorry…" She whimpered to him. "I've been shooting venom at you all day. I've been thinking about our fight, our relationship, and everything we said to each other."

Inu-Yasha's eyes softened. Kagome stood up and started walking away from their campsite. Inu-Yasha followed her. There was a meadow with a stream when they both got there. Kagome sat down by the stream looking up at the stars that where currently staring at them both, watching over them wordlessly and yet, all of the things they could tell them. Inu-Yasha sat down by her. 'Oh God she's beautiful…' he thought in a daze.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked hoarsely. Kagome hugged her knees and looked into the stream.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is that…" Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Maybe it's because your 18, and Im only 15. Maybe Im just too immature and that's why I don't want to give my _all _to you…" She sighed.

"But I…really want to make you happy. And I don't want you to leave me…so I guess I'll have to give into you…"

Inu-Yasha grinned. "You serious?" He asked eagerly. She nodded slowly, feeling violated all of the sudden as he kissed her. Inu-Yasha frowned, smelling faint tears. "Why are you crying?"

"No reason." She lied.

"Kagome…" He used his thumb to wipe away her tears and looked at her broken gaze. "I'll wait…" Kagome shook her head no.

"Yes," He retorted. "Kagome, when we do this, I want you to be happy. I want you to want it just as bad as I do. I don't want you to feel like your being pushed into something but I know you feel that way. Im so sorry for the other night, you had no right to apologize. You look so broken…I need you to look happy for me. To smile and somehow pass that same smile onto me. Don't cry, I wont make you do this. I know you're not ready and Im sorry I was trying to make you ready." He pulled her into an embrace and she cried in it.

"I feel so worthless though…I want you to…to still love me, and I want to make you proud, and I want to feel worthy to you…but I act like a forth grader who still thinks the word sex is 'yucky' and even Sota is coming out of that stage..."

Inu-Yasha smiled warmly and slowly rubbed her back soothingly ((Oh God I need one of those done soooo much right now… :( my poor back!))

"And that's why I love you so much…" He whispered in her ear.

"Demo…doshite?" (But…why?)

"Your so sweet, innocent and modest. And I always know in my heart, I'll be your first. Your first kiss, first 'time'…that's not a bad thing." Kagome blushed and buried her face in Inu-Yasha's kimono. "I'm sorry I tried to manipulate you into thinking it was. Half of the things I said I don't remember that's how stupid I was being." He paused. "You know Im always proud of you…"

"Thank you…you've been giving me a lot of lectures lately. But if you don't mind me asking, I know this is personal but…did you and Kikyou ever do anything…" She trailed off. Inu-Yasha looked into the sky and sighed.

"Nope. Nothing but X's and O's. (Hugs'n'kisses), Kikyou wasn't willing to go far with me if I wasn't human…you don't feel that way do you?"

"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed worried that he may jump to conclusions. "Besides," She had a childish grin on and giggled. "I think Hanyou's are cool and in your case real smart AND cute "

Inu-Yasha laughed. "Never heard that before."

"That's cuz it came from me," She yawned and twisted over aiming for sleep. "And I could never think less of you…" Inu-Yasha secured his hands tightly around her waist.

"Love you…"

"Love you too…"

&&

Sango1on1: Review NO FLAMES!


	38. Chapter 38

Uneventful Years

Sango1on1:

Im so sorry! Updating has been SOOOO slow:: Turtle…turtle... Lol. Yep. As u can c in the title, Koi cums back in! thanks to…uuhh…I 4-got ur pn…BUT you said that Koi was cool! Domo arigato minna! Now bac 2 the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't know what you see in her…she's just a puny hanyou! And because of that pestering miko, she's more human then she was before we met her!" Jaken spat. The toad continued to walk down the muddy path, completely ignoring the glares he got from Koibito and her two brothers.

"But master Jaken, she USE to be full youkai." Rin butted in, kicking a rock.

"It doesn't matter Rin!" His shrilly voice poking at Koi's ears. "She's just as bad as your half brother, Inu-Yasha. You said so yourself!"

Sesshomaru winced as he remembered why they where going in search of his brother. To make a pact. Oh God, his pride had complete vanished, becoming imprisoned in the deadly grip of Koi's hand. This was NOT going to be a very nice truce at all.

"When'd you say that, Sesshomaru?" Yaro asked curiously.

"About a week ago." He retorted simply. Koi returned to staring at her split ends, hanging to her waist.

"Kuso…" She cussed to herself almost noiselessly, crossing her arms in front of her like Inu-Yasha did often. "The silver…is gone…" She moaned, remembering her youkai silverfish strikes.

"Hey Bakatsuni, I have a nickname for you!" Rin chirped. "So you don't feel like such an idiot!"

Koibito laughed at that.

"What's that?" Baka asked.

"How would you like to be called Tsu?"

He laughed. "Where'd you get that."

"Baka**tsu**ni, ." Rin giggled. "So what do you think?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Cute. I like it just fine." He replied. ((so now Bakatsuni is called Tsu.)

Koi giggled. "You guys are sure getting close."

"She's cute." 'Tsu' whispered to his sister ((he means like…baby cute)).

"Yodo? What's wrong?" Koi asked Yaro. Rin had made him a nickname too.

"Nothing. This is just…new…you guys r supposedly 'together', yet your not making eye contact or communication." 'Yodo' replied.

"That's not new…it's just the way he is." Koi retorted looking downwards. Sesshomaru frowned, looking at her.

'don't screw this up…' he thought, and he—

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango1on1: C, that's what happens when Im BORED! LOL, review please. Love you lots,

Sango1on1


	39. Chapter 39

Reuniting with Koibito 

Sango1on1:

Quote: I Need You To Breathe, because if you don't, your not alive…and that's _bad. _Because I need you to breathe…in oxygen…yea…

Me Being A Baka

NINA THA TRAFFIC DIVA! Im not a diva! Who lives in Seattle? Who goes to Eckstein Middle like me…if anyone does? EMAIL ME! Pretty X Z :say that fast and you'll know what I said.:.

"_Nothing. This is just…new…you guys r supposedly 'together', yet your not making eye contact or communication." 'Yodo' replied. _

"_That's not new…it's just the way he is." Koi retorted looking downwards. Sesshomaru frowned, looking at her. _

'_don't screw this up…' he thought, and he _kissed her gently on the lips. Koi blushed like a tomato and embraced it.

"Do you like me that way better?" He asked suavely.

"Uh…hu…" Koi murmured still in shock.

&&&

**TWO LATER… 00**

"Gaaaaaaaaaaooooooiiiiiiiii…"

"Almost Kawaii baby! It's KA-GO-ME!"

"Ggggggaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiii!"

"Almost cutie! Kaaa-gooo-meee!" Kagome repeated it three more time's to Lil' Inu. Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku sat by her side in Kaede's hut watching interestedly.

"Kaaaaaaaa-ooooooooooooo-mmmmiiiiiiii! Kaaaa-ooo-mee! Kaa-oo-me! Ka—o—m--e!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at the child's efforts.

"Your such a smart kawwaii babi yes u r! Almost sweetheart!"

"I swear Kagome-chan thinks that's her child…" Sango whispered to Miroku, smiling. Miroku laughed. Kagome looked at them curiously and then shrugged it off.

"Nah, I just think she wants one…" He whispered back. Inu-Yasha smiled at them all overhearing Sango and Miroku. He continued and play with a seven year old Shippo as he had promised to do.

"KaGomE…" Kagome told him.

"Ka..GO…me! Kagome…Kagome!" Lil' Inu squealed. Kagome's whole face brightened.

"OMG DID YOU HEAR HIM! YAY! THAT'S RITE SWEET CHASII TENSHI!" Kagome squealed.

"Nani? Kagome! You stole MY moment! I was suppose to be his FIRST word!" Sango cried.

"NO it was suppose to be me…" Miroku argued.

"Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome, Gome!" Lil' Inu chirped.

"Oh look, he found me a nick name…" Kagome teased. Sango growled.

"Can you say mommy?" She butted in.

"Gome!"

"No, MOMMY!"

Lil' Inu frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Mommy?" He asked pointing to Kagome.

"Cute…but wrong." Sango smiled, "Im mommy, and she's Auntie Gome!"

"Ooh! Im HIS AUNTIE! OMG I HAVE A NEPHEW! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Kagome practically screamed hugging Sango. Sango giggled. Suddenly Kagome sweatdropped and hit Miroku VERY HARD on the head.

"OWWWWW! What'd I DO?"

"LOOK AT **YOUR **SON!"

Sure enough, Hoshi's son had groped her with his small little hand, that mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. Inu-Yasha hit Miroku also.

"He got it from you…" Sango spat, picking up her poor tainted child and walking outside, Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku sighed and walked out muttering something like 'Not my fault…it's all cuz of my grandfather…'

Inu-Yasha scooped Kagome up into his lap. She giggled. "Wow someone's in a good mood today."

"I'm always in a good mood." Inu-Yasha retorted. Kagome sweatdropped.

Kagome rested her head on Inu-Yasha's chest, seeing Mi-san (Lil' Inu, Kagome came up with a nickname) wobble by the door in his cute two-year-old Kimono. Kagome giggled seeing Miroku and Sango kiss in happiness and watch their son play and strengthen his walking.

"I want one so bad…" She murmured to herself. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched, it's natural sensitivity kicking in. He nipped at her neck playfully and kissed her earlobe. Shivers ran through her whole body.

"Want what?" He asked.

"A baby, that's what!" She chirped. "IY, it's been two full years watching Mi-san grow and he's so adorable…" Kagome said, referring to Lil' Inu who she called Mi-san to represent Miroku and Sango. She was right. Two full years. Inu-Yasha noticed how much one can change in those long seven hundred and twenty days. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes had somehow altered into a stormy blue. She had fully matured physically also. Her shoulder length hair had grown out to her waist, tied back usually now. Full soft cherry lips naturally puckered in a beautiful fashion. And Inu-Yasha hated himself for staring at Kagome in the way he had these past few days but he had to admit he would go rock hard whenever Kagome stretched or jumped and her now full, plump breast would ever-so-freely follow her movements. Either pressed firmly against her tight shirts or bounce with her. He blushed. God he felt so naughty.

He caught himself staring eagerly now, not even hearing Kagome asking for his attention.

"Perv…" She spat.

"Na-nani?" He snapped back into reality, to a smiling Kagome. He felt his breath literally leave him for a moment. He smirked.

"So what'do'ya say?" She asked, calm and beautiful voice not altering the least bit. Inu-Yasha flipped back his shimmering hair away from his eyes.

"You should cut it." Kagome suggested helping his bangs stay out of the way. Yep, it had grown even more. She sighed as his sliver hair just moved back in place where it was comfortable.

"Hopeless…" Inu-Yasha muttered trying not to stare again. Then his instincts reminded him of what Kagome had said. "Do you really?" He asked way to loud. Kagome yelped in surprise.

"Yea. You ok with that?" She asked, slickly. His fingers ran through his hair and he tried not to smile too much and creep her out.

"Oh, yea!" He murmured. Kagome smiled and kissed him senseless until he had to laugh.

"BUT! We have to go to your time."

"Fine with me. I haven't seen grandpa, mom or Souta in a over a year!" Kagome reminded him.

"Aw, your heavenly home is missing their angel…"

"Cute but CORNY!" Someone said in the corner.

Sango1on1:

OOH! Who it be? LOL


	40. Chapter 40

What Happened At The Wedding! 

Sango1on1

QUOTE:

DADADA, DADADADADADADADADA!

Kagome's face lit up and she tackled the girl.

"KOI!" She screamed almost suffocating the girl with her hugs. She stopped as soon as she saw Sesshomaru. A small blush crept on her face. He looked so… easygoing. A smirk on his face like his brothers, hair messy, a not so formal kimono and that arrogant pose. Amber met stormy blue and surprisingly, it wasn't menacing.

"Hey." He greeted. Kagome's jaw dropped. Koibito laughed at this. "Im scared…" Kagome murmured hiding behind Inu-Yasha. He stared at his… 'brother'…

"It took us long enough! God, where've you guys been?" Sesshomaru spat. Kagome laughed.

"Wow, someone's changed."

"You have too!" Koibito hugged Kagome again and then hugged Inu-Yasha.

"Here and there…" Sango and Miroku answered Sesshomaru's question, walking into the hut.

"This is so stupid, I don't know why I even bother with you two…" A smooth feminine voice spat venom at someone who started muttering. A girl around 12 years old walked into the hut (which everyone soon moved out of because of the humidity).

"Omg…Rin?" Kagome instantly recognized her. She looked over at Kagome.

"Eh…Ohayou Gozimasu! Genki desu ka?"

(Eh…good morning! How are you?)

"Hai! Genki desu. Anata wa?"

(Yes! Im fine. You?)

"Genki desu, arigatou!"

(Good, thanks)

"She's so Kawaii…" Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha who nodded in agreement.

"Well it took us two freaking years to find you guys."

"Two long…long…long…years." Jaken, who looked three times his age two years ago, murmured.

"BAKA!" Sango lunged at the boy. More like man now.

"YARO!" Kagome tackled the twin. They sweet dropped as the did the tag-team maneuver and switched men.

"Why where you looking for us?" Miroku asked as the girls made small talk with the twins.

"Well…he agreed to truce. I'll perform the service cuz Im cool!" Rin chirped.

"Ok, do you Sesshomaru Taisho, take Inu-Yasha Taisho to be your lawful family half brother? To not kill and or harm, and not be a nuisance, to rightfully respect each brothers mates and or almost mates, and to not yell or argue unless necessary?" Rin asked.

"I do…"

"Do YOU Inu-Yasha Taisho take Sesshomaru Taisho to be your lawful family half brother? To not kill and or harm, and not be a nuisance, to rightfully respect each brothers mates and or almost mates, and to not yell or argue unless necessary?"

"Yea sure whatever…" He mumbled.

"I now pronounce you friends! Now say truce!"

"Truce!" Both said. Mi-san clapped his small hands together giggling, and climbed into his mothers lap.

"That was so beautiful…" Miroku wiped a fake tear from his blue eye. Sango kissed his cheek.

"Cute…" Kagome breathed.

"So, did you guys ever officially get married?" Koi asked smiling slyly at Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inu-Yasha. Kagome smiled in remembrance as did the others.

"Yea…" Sango answered softly, their marriage scene replaying in her mind.

"I actually have a tape and a portable TV from my time. Do you wanna watch it?"

"Heck yea!" Koi exclaimed.

_Flashback _

_Sango could practically feel everyone awaiting the two brides outside. She tried to tighten her kimono from the back but the bow wouldn't budge. _

"_Kagome!" Sango whined motioning for the future girl to help her. Kagome smiled and helped re-tie her kimono._

"_Sango, try and relax…" She soothed. Sango screamed in frustration._

"_How? How can you be so calm?" _

_Kagome just giggled. "Because I know that even if I screw up, Inu-Yasha won't care. And I know he's all that matters today." _

_Sango thought it over and grinned. If Miroku would leave her if she screwed up, he wasn't worth it. Even though she highly doubted he would. _

"_I feel fat. Kag, am I fat?" _

_Kagome gazed at Sango's slim waist and rolled her eyes. "BAKA!" Sango laughed. Music started. Sango sighed and closed her eyes for a moment._

"_Here it goes." She breathed. Kagome smiled. _

"_The moment is yours." She whispered as Sango stepped out of the doors._

_Miroku's POV._

_Oh my God. As soon as I saw Sango I felt my breathing stop. Inu-Yasha glanced at me and smirked. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She had on a silk long lilac kimono, her hair sparkling, laying on her shoulders matching her calm brown eyes. I watched intensely as the started to slowly walk up to me, blushing. I wanted to run up to her and gather her in my arms but that would ruin the whole thing. I glanced to my left where Inu-Yasha was smirking. He winked at me and I wanted to laugh. Soon Sango was by my side. Oh God I love her so much. I really couldn't wait for the honeymoon where it would be just me and her and maybe Lil' Inu if Kaede couldn't watch her. She was currently in the large group of friends and family holding the giggling child in her arms. All of her village happily sitting around. Mushin, and Hachi smiling broadly. Even Koharu had come actually happy for me and not jealous. I sighed nervously as a man from the village started talking._

_Sango's POV._

_Silence overpowered the whole atmosphere. Never in a million years did I think I would ever marry this pervert, but I was so happy I was finally doing it. Kagome had been right. It was just mine and Miroku's moment. It was all my dream. Everything finally happening right, falling right in place like a fallen star suddenly grasped by a gentle hand. I watching his edging closer, then backing away. He was so eager and so was I. I saw my brother, well Inu-Yasha of course, watching over us like a mad man and grinning. He was so proud of us. I remembered when he had had a private talk with me telling me so. He was like my big brother and I was glad he was right there with Miroku and I. (That's suppose to be me KUSO!) _

"_We are all gathered here in honor of two very important members in our lives. Sango Hitsukokae and Miroku Yamoto…." The rest was such a blur to me. I was to busy staring into my fiancé's soft blue eyes. _

_(WHY CANT I BE SANGO! KUSO KUSO KUSO! Oh, and I have NO idea how they married in their era so bear with me! SHOUT OUTS: Van for reading my story::Happy tear: and to Rene for also reading my story! I know it was a lot of pages and Im glad you where interested enough to take the time and read it!) _

"_Do you, Sango Hirsukokae take Miroku Yamoto to be your husband? For all eternity to stay by his side? To love and cherish him under the covenant of each others love?" _

_I could only feel the time pass by before answering. "I do." _

"_Do you Miroku Yamoto take Sango Hirsukokae to be your wife?? For all eternity to stay by her side? To love and cherish her under the covenant of each others love" _

_About three minutes passed. I felt a hot blush erect on my cheeks. Miroku was just staring and the suspense was growing. He looked so blank. I could barely make out Kagome sneakily throwing a rock at him and awakening him from his trance. Miroku blinked several times._

"_I do!" He answered, shooting a look of gratitude at Kagome who ran back behind the double doors. My heart warmed. She was like my sister, and I couldn't believe she actually paid for this expensive house! God it was huge! Three stories! _

"_I now pronounce you, husband and wife…" The man closed his book and started to eat something. "Oh, yea you guys can kiss now…" He chewed. _

_And we did just that. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up placing a passionate kiss on my lips and I didn't think I could be any happier…oh, until he handed me the real gold ring. _

_Inu-Yasha's POV: _

_God Sango and Miroku's ceremony went too fast. Before long, I saw those double doors open once again, everyone gasped at the sight, and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. There she was. Watashi no tenshi. Oh my God she was so gorgeous. Her long hair perfectly resting on her shoulders letting it flow freely with the wind. Sango was pretty but Kagome was absolutely stunning! But of course I would think so. She looked nervous but I smirked at her and all of that nervousness seemed to melt away just like all of my troubles. Out of nowhere Sakura flew everywhere. Kagome took a step forward. One more anxious sigh. Two more steps. I was totally about to lunge forward and tackle her in happiness. She was only halfway there! Long enough, she was by my side looking downwards and blushing. I hated these scratchy black kimonos! But Kagome's looked comfortable in her's. She had on a silk white kimono. Made her look angelic. I smiled, and she blushed more. _

"_We are all gathered here in honor of two very important members in our lives. Kagome Higurashi and Inu-Yasha Taisho…." I had no clue what he said next. _

"_Do you Inu-Yasha Taisho take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife?? For all eternity to stay by her side? To love and cherish her under the covenant of each others love?"_

_Kagome's POV:_

_Oh God I hope he says yes. I really do. His soft amber eyes gazed at me with intensity. _

"_I do."_

_I let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inu-Yasha Taisho to be your husband?? For all eternity to stay by his side? To love and cherish his under the covenant of each others love?"_

"_I do…" I said. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe because I knew if my father was there he would be the only one in the crowd with a scornful face on. I felt Inu-Yasha gently squeeze my hand._

"_Its all about **us **right now ok sweetheart?" He whispered. I smile genuinely. _

'_love you'. He mouthed. I did the same. _

"_I now pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may kiss." _

_Unlike Sango and Miroku, we took our sweet time leaning forward to catch each others lips in a kiss. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Inu-Yasha's sweet touch wipe my tears away._

"_You happy?" He asked me, pecking my lips again._

"_Very…" I whispered and hugged my new husband who embraced me back. _

_End Flashback._

Kagome clicked the TV and Koi broke out in tears. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Nani?"

"You guys, a-are so p-p-perfect! I'M SO PROUD OF MY WORK!" She yelled hugging the happi (I luv that word! Things that end with 'i' like, Happi, Babi, cuti, tini, bai-bai! KAWWAI!) couples.

"Im so proud…it's almost like watching your children grow up…" Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Speaking of children, how old?" Rin asked, referring to the Mi-san in Sango's arms.

"Two years, 28 months, 17280 hours and 720 days." Miroku and Sango answered in unison. (I'm 4,320 days old! )

"Cool! Does he know how to speak?"

"Almost."

Kagome grinned observing the older Shippo play with Mi-san. Proud of her new nickname, she smiled more. Sesshomaru smirked, glancing at Kagome and Inu-Yasha who were currently avoiding contact and blushing.

"And you guys are expecting kids soon enough right?" He asked, looking at Kagome and his half brother. Kagome and Inu-Yasha blushed furiously.

"Why would you say that?" They both yelled blushing.

"Ooh! MY BROTHERS GONNA GET FREAKY ON KAGOME!" Sesshomaru teased.

"NANI?" Inu-Yasha growled tackling him.

Kagome and Koi laughed. "They became faster 'friends' then I thought." Koi giggled.

"Right!" Kagome chirped.

7


End file.
